A New Order of Chaos
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: After the battle with Gaea, Gods and demigods are safe. 3 years pass. A paranoid Zeus claims Percy Jackson is a traitor to Olympus and has him sentence to death. But they don't know something... That Ouranus is getting a new shape. That Tartarus is out for revenge. That Nyx is thirsty for blood. NOT A PERTEMIS. UNCLE RICK OWNS THE CHARACTERS, BUT I OWN THE PLOT!
1. Prologue

Lord Chaos looked again through his vortex, his only way to communicate with the outside world of his realm. Right now, he was looking several images of his next protégées, all ignorant and happy of what was yet to come.

"Lord Chaos" he heard the voice of Hemera, Nyx's daughter and a loyal ally.

"Lady Hemera" he bowed back at the primordial of the Day, showing his respect.

"News had arrived. It is time" she announced. Chaos perked up, not because of what's was about to happen, but because his quiet and silence participation was almost over.

"Excellent. You'd like to stay to see?" he offered her. Hemera shook her head.

"I must return to my duties. Putting a stop to my mother has become my primary task" she explained, bowing and leaving the room, leaving Chaos all by himself again.

"Let's see how this would develop..." he mumbled to himself, turning again to the vortex. The image that was showing now was the Olympian council.

 _"The main topic of this meeting..." Zeus started, imposing himself "...is the arrival of a very disturbing news"_

 _"What is it, Father?" Athena wanted to know, raising an eyebrow._

 _"News had come to me than Perseus Jackson has been gaining power. Enough to destroy and overthrow Olympus" Zeus accused the son of Poseidon, glaring intensely at his brother, who was looking back, incredulously._

 _"Are you hearing yourself, brother?! This is my son you're talking about!" Poseidon reminded him "Percy is loyal to Olympus!"_

 _"Does this means we're taking precocious?" Athena wondered, ignoring Poseidon's outburst. She's been used to it after eons of quarrel._

 _"Perseus Jackson must die" Zeus announced. The entire council (except Hera, who didn't have love for the boy, Ares, who's been dreaming with pulverizing him since the boy was twelve, and Athena, who was quietly thinking in her place) started to argue against the King of the Gods, even Hades (who was invited as an official matter) and Hestia (who barely lift her eyes of her hearth) "SILENCE!" Zeus roared._

 _"Father, you can't do that!" Hermes butted in. He felt a great debt towards Percy, not to mention he's one of his favorite cousins "If we execute him, all our children will immediately turn against us!" he reasoned._

 _"Hermes is right. Whoever Perseus supports, our children will follow" Hephaestus agreed with Hermes._

 _"Is that you all want to be overthrow, you fools?!" Hera accused them "We must get rid of the problem from its root!"_

 _"Touch a single hair from my son's body, again, and it's your champion who's gonna face my wrath!" Poseidon threaten Hera. In reality, Poseidon didn't want to harm any other demigod, because he knew Percy would never forgive him. But he had to act like he didn't mind._

 _"If you mess with my daughter's boyfriend, let's just say your descendant will be no more" Aphrodite warned him._

 _"Hey! Don't you dare mess with my kid!" Ares snapped at her, glaring "Or your little favorite couple will do bye-bye" he swore._

 _"Ares, I hope you haven't threaten my daughter of you'll lose more than a battle" Athena turned to him, her voice low and calm._

 _"Zeus, please... Try to be reasonable" Hestia tried to calm down everyone "This is not the answer"_

 _"You'd spent too much time in your little fire to realize the danger of the situation, little sister" Hera mocked her, evilly. Hestia looked down, keeping quiet. Apollo, Dionysus, Artemis, Hades and Demeter watched the argument like a tennis match._

 _"So, it's settled" Zeus looked pleased with his decision._

 _"But, we haven't vote" Apollo pointed out, but a glare from his father shut him up. He already was hanging from a string, he didn't need more._

 _"Perseus will die" A thunder sounded far away, settling the decision._

"Looks like Zeus had made his move... Let's see what happens next" Chaos murmured to himself, focusing in Hestia.

 _Hestia appeared in the middle of the Fields of Mars, disguised as another legionary. As soon as she got closer to the limits of New Rome, Terminus recognized her, but kept quiet at her request. After looking around, she found what she was looking for._

 _"Percy!" she called the son of Poseidon, who was ignorant of everything. He was sitting with his friends and girlfriend of four years, carefree of their problems._

 _"Yes, can I help you?" he asked, politely. Curiosity flashed through everyone's eyes._

 _"You already tried" Hestia changed her appearance to her Greek form._

 _"Lady Vesta" Frank Zhang bowed at her, like everyone else._

 _"I don't have much time" she hurried them "Percy, you must flee, immediately"_

 _"Why?" Jason Grace asked, frowning._

 _"Zeus believes you're gaining power and you're planning to destroy Olympus and overthrow him" Everyone gasped, and even a few chuckled._

 _"But- That's not true!" Percy defended himself._

 _"I know, and everyone in the council agrees with you, specially your father. But Zeus is not listening to reasons. He will kill you" Hestia told him "You six, you must flee. Alone, you're weak. Together, you're powerful"_

 _"It wouldn't be better than just Annabeth went with Percy?" Piper McLean questioned._

 _"When Poseidon heard that his son was about to be killed, he started a chained reaction: every Olympian is taking one of you as leverage to stop Zeus"_

 _"What about Camp? The Legion? Chiron? My brother?" Hazel Levesque tried to stay strong._

 _"Hades is in Camp Half-Blood, talking to the campers. I'm sure Nico would be glad to come here and explain anyone" With that last warning, the goddess forced everyone to look away while she flashed away. Only then, everyone realized the danger they were in._

 _"Frank, is there any way we could take a boat? Or even fool the guard's change?" Annabeth Chase was already analyzing possibilities for escaping._

 _"The guards would be more than possible. If a boat disappears from the pier, even when we don't use them, we'll be followed" The Praetor of the Twelve Legion assured her._

 _"So, we should lay low for a couple of hours and use the change of guards in the tunnel to make it" The former Praetor and actual Pontifex agreed._

 _"Let's roll then" The Savior of Olympus suggested, taking the last word._

Chaos smiled from his throne, getting ready for his entrance. _Olympus has no idea what is coming for them..._


	2. Wrong Alliance 3x1

**_The Mansion of the Night, Tartarus_**

Nyx was still staring at the River Acheron.

She'd been in that position since se allowed two _tourists_ to pass through her Mansion without punish. _No, they weren't_ just _tourists_ , she had managed to convinced herself after a while, they were demigods who survived Tartarus.

Nyx was mad at herself for falling into such lame and pathetic stratagem.

But, that was nothing compared to what she felt for her children. Those fools were so thirsty of her approval. Of her love. Of her acknowledgement, they felt right into the trap and allowed the demigods to escape.

"Still regretting it, Mother?" A voice echoed towards her across the Acheron. Nyx looked up and stared at her biggest disappointment.

Hemera.

Sure, Nyx had several children that, with the millennia, started to change sides and joining the Gods. One of the first ones to do so was Hecate. _That little ungrateful..._ When she helped Demeter in the search for Persephone, she ended up being one of the child's permanent guest in the Underworld.

The Fates were always the rebel ones. Always doing their will, not caring who was more important than the other, playing with the lives of the mortals like they were rag dolls. But, when they started to play with the lives of the immortals, Nyx couldn't feel prouder... Until they messed with her. Only then, they were dead to her.

Another ungrateful bastard of hers was Hypnos. They've been distanced for centuries, but news had arrived that he agreed with the Gods, because his children had a cabin. _Seriously he would quit his ambitions for_ a cabin _?!_

But Hemera was, in her own opinion, a _disgrace_.

"Still bringing it up, _daughter_?" she mocked her, scowling. Hemera left out a tired sigh. It's being eons since their first fight, and even if Nyx didn't remember why they started to fight about, that continued to escalade till the point where Nyx hated her own daughter. Not to mention, his own son, Aether, who Hemera married.

Light and Day. Cliche combination, is it?

"Mother, you know this fighting between us doesn't have to exist..." Hemera tried, like she always did, to put their fight to an end. Nyx never gave in.

"It wouldn't exist if you'd admit that the Dark and the Night are more powerful than the Light and the Day!" Nyx roared. Even being separated by a river of weeping and pain, Nyx felt the need to scream at Hemera, who wasn't disturbed even one bit.

"If I agree to that, I'd be lying to myself" Hemera admitted, lowering her head.

"Then, our fight will never end!" Nyx concluded, glaring at her.

"Goodbye, then, Mother..." Hemera retreated herself, the same way she walked in. A sharp scream inside the Mansion made Nyx smirk, knowing that her children were taking serious the punishment she inflicted on them. For some reason unknown to her, her own children feared _each other_ , which is why they were punishing between themselves.

"It won't be long till I get out of here, Shadow..." Nyx murmured to her chariot's horse, who walked by, sensing his mistress needed company "And then, Hemera, Aether and every single one of the mortals above will know the power that holds the dark..." she promised, stroking the horse's misty neck. The silver fangs glowed dimly in the darkness, as if proving a point.

"Um, Mother?" Geras called her. She turned around, obviously upset she was disturbed.

"What, Geras?"

"Um, you have a vistor" Nyx raised an eyebrow at this. She never had visitors and the only ones she _did_ had tricked her into letting them escape.

"Who is it?"

"I believe that would be me, Grandmother" a presence walked into her direction, smirking widely, showing her crocodile teeth. Nyx smirked as well, greeting her. Her green eyes were glowing in her serpentine slits. Her fingers shriveled and hardened and her nails were lizard-like claws when she extended her hand.

"Lamia, my dear..." Nyx sugarcoated her greeting towards the daughter of Hecate "Well, this an _unexpected_ surprise..."

"I was on my way, to be honest" Lamia confessed, not looking away from Nyx. Nyx's look hardener and her lips pursed into a thin line.

"Oh, sure" she started, sarcastically "Why don't we start a stop station as well? Give away free nightmares for the cheap price of 5 drachmas?!" she continued, exasperated. It was obvious she believed she wasn't worth visiting.

"That's not actually a _bad_ idea..." Geras' voice butted in, surprising both Nyx and Lamia.

"You still here?! Go punish your sister!" Nyx ordered him, causing Geras to squirm away from them.

"Some will never learn..." Lamia muttered, gaining Nyx attention "I also came to make you an offer" That did caught Nyx's interest.

"What kind of offer?"

"As you may know, the Gods send me to kill this young demigod for his crimes against them" Lamia explained, noticing the change of Nyx's facials "Unfortunately for me, the demigod is also son of my Mother"

"Aww, what a shame" Nyx taunted her, smirking. That caused Lamia to scowl "Care to explain why are you here?"

"While hunting him, some _other_ demigods found me and killed me" she gritted her teeth in disgust.

"You still wish to destroy this demigod?" Lamia nodded as the answer "What is stopping you?"

"Mother" This answer surprised Nyx. Hecate was not on to care for her children "The demigod managed to create a spell against me. And I cannot kill him until I have a counter spell"

"Well, that has a solution" Nyx smiled, while patting Shadow's neck "Ask the wisest around"

"You?" Lamia's voiced sounded hopeful.

"Unfortunately, no" Lamia's shoulder slumped down "But, you're not far away from the _heart_ of your solutions..."

"You mean..." Lamias eyes widen in excitement "Would you come with me? That way, he'd help..."

"Crossing the Acheron is a task itself for me..." Nyx took a look at the river, but with the corner of her eye noticed something she never noticed before: a bridge.

"Let me help you in return, Grandmother..." Lamia offered her, smirking "Let's take revenge against our enemies..."

* * *

 ** _The Doors of Death, Tartarus_**

Tartarus was tired.

You think a Primordial (or one of the few children of Chaos) would never get tired, just like the Giant, Titans or even Gods, but no. Entities _do_ get tired. They even get exhausted.

Tartarus had been fighting Iapetus and Damasen for a while now. Time faded to him. After being in a slumber for more than three eons of time, three years looked like half an hour to him. Iapetus had been absorbed a while ago, as well as Damasen's Drakon. But his son was still standing.

" _Just give up, my son_ " he addressed Damasen, who was still fighting him.

"I'd never stop fighting against you" the giant promised, charging one more time against his own father. He raised his sword and slashed Tartarus' arm. Instead of blood or ichor, Tartarus dripped hot boiled magma. He even had the audacity to laugh at his son poor attempt.

" _I knew you were a good enemy for Ares..."_ Tartarus would had given him a cold hearted smirk, if he had a face " _Too bad you have a soft spot for violence..."_

"The only blood I want is yours!" Damasen roared and attacked him again. This time, Tartarus was prepared. He raised his hand, forcing Damasen to stop his attack towards him. Instead, an animal jumped over his back and, before it got absorbed by his immense power, managed to make some scratches in his helmet, leaving some gashes on it.

"Small Bob!" Damasen cried for him. Tartarus made an evil laugh and took some steps towards one of his many sons. Damasen couldn't hold his ground and got absorbed into the abyss. But he didn't go without a fight.

"That was one amazing power demonstration, brother" Tartarus was surprised to hear the voice of one of his sisters.

" _Nyx, what a_ lovely _surprise_..." Tartarus admitted, glancing at her, from his shoulder " _How did you got out of your Mansion?_ "

"With a little help, of course..." Nyx admitted, gesturing someone behind her. Tartarus noticed someone standing there "Tartarus, meet my granddaughter, Lamia"

" _Hecate's child?_ " Tartarus looked kind of shock, but said nothing more.

"Is a pleasure, Lord Tartarus" Lamia bowed at the Protogenoi in respect. Tartarus found this behavior a little suspicious.

" _Speak, child_ " he ordered " _My time is valuable_ "

"Y-yes, Lord Tartarus" Lamia starts to stuttered. Tartarus wanted to scowl at her. Those monsters all that did was wasting his time "I-I would like to know if you kn-ew a way to break spells..."

" _Spells? Child, you're a spawn of Hecate. Who better than you to know spells?_ "

"Y-yes, but..."

"Brother, she needs a particular spell" Nyx interjected. It was obvious to Tartarus she valued her granddaughter to the point she made herself interject for her.

 _Family_.

The concept was foreign to Tartarus. His own family had him pushed around and feared him because of his powers. Any emotions towards him were pure fear or pure hatred.  
" _What kind of spell are we talking, Nyx? Keep in mind I know nothing of those..._ " he reminded her.

"True, brother" Nyx nodded at him "But Lamia is behind the search and kill of a certain demigod-"

" _Did the Gods put you up to this task?_ " Tartarus interrupted his sister and directed his question to Lamia, who nodded frantically " _How dare you?!_ " he accused her. Lamia was shaking in fear and panic. Understandable, but still was a weakness for Tartarus " _You side with the Olympians and come to me for help?! I am Tartarus! The Lord of the Abyss! I'm no second-rate-god like your mother!_ "

"Oh, brother, please stop with the spectacle" Nyx cut him, rolling her eyes. Tartarus never stopped facing Lamia, but he did was paying attention to Nyx's words "Yes, Lamia _did_ the mistake of looking out to her mother for help, but she also betrayed her, just like the Olympians..." Nyx excused Lamia's actions "But, she knows we have the power to restore the balance. Start over, just like the way it was before our sister Gaea married our brother Ouranos..."

" _We could control this place like we always were meant to..._ " Tartarus sounded dreamful about the image in his head.

"We all have quarrels with the Olympians... Some of us, even with the Titans and the Olympians' spawns-" After those words, Tartarus' mind wondered to the only demigods that made it out alive from his Pit. He had quarrels against many immortals, but the one against the demigods was stronger than many others.

Perseus Jackson would die by Tartarus's hand.

" _Do you realize what this means, sister?_ " Tartarus realized, getting out his promise _"We do need the help of all our brothers and sisters"_ Nyx smiled evilly at him.

"Why, I did consider that, dear brother" she replied "Despites Gaea's new slumber, we still are many Primordial to gather an army of allies and march against Olympus"

"Like who?" Lamia questioned Nyx, who moved a hand to stroke her hair.

"We could start with my daughter Akhlys right here on, well... _you_. And, of course, I know Erebus _won't_ refuse our ideas" Nyx numbered, her face in deep concentration. Tartarus was quick to noticed that there were only two Primordial missing. One that he would not want to face anytime soon.

Ouranos.

" _The only ones left would be Pontus and Ouranos..._ " Tartarus trailed off. Nyx noticed his uncomfort and smirked.

"Brother, you still fear Ouranos' rage?" That ticked Tartarus' off.

" _Don't you dare suggest that, Nyx!_ " he threaten her. Nyx was prudent enough to take a step back " _I just don't think Ouranos has a strong and powerful reason to reform..._ "

"Then, why don't we just give him one?" Nyx suggested, closing a silent pact.

Tartarus liked his chances: this time, the Primordial will rule the world. And, this time, nothing and _no one_ will stop them.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere near Mt. Olympus, Greece_**

The sky above the city of Thessaly, in Greece showed the tourists and the local people that the weather was gonna get ugly.

The clouds were taking a very dark shade, while the wind started to pick it up, making the leaves and the tablecloths go up. People should hold their hats and, what it looked to be a beautiful sunny day to hike Mt. Olympus, was converted into a horrible rainy day, with winds that simulated a hurricane.

In all this commotion, a young girl that was trying to get inside her house noticed something weird. Technically, there's nothing weird about seeing a man in the street, but this vision was confusing, since the man was passed out on the street.

"Μαμά!" the little girl got her mother's attention "Υπάρχει ένας απλός πολίτης! Είναι μάλλον κακό!" The mother looked to where her daughter pointed and, as she said, there was a man lying around in the street.

"Γλυκιά μου, πάει μέσα! Θα τον βοηθήσει!" she announced, pushing her daughter inside the house. The little girl watched her mother walking to the man, before getting inside "Κύριε! Είσαι εντάξει? Πλήγωσες?" she called him, getting closer to him.

The man was laying face down on the street, his arms sided with his head. His skin was slightly blue, which the woman assumed that was because he was butt naked and the weather was getting colder by the second. His hair was curly and between white and grey, even some streaks of blue. His body seemed fit, but the woman felt drawn to him. Suddenly, the man opened his eyes, earning a gasp from the woman. His eyes were and purely dark blue.

"Γιατί εγώ είμαι πίσω για Γαῖα?" the man demanded to know. The woman took several steps behind, confused at the language the man was speaking. It was similar to hers, but in a different way, it was completely difficult to understand "Τι είσαι?" the man eyed the woman standing in front of him. She was small, _really_ small (if we compared it with his actual and dangerous size). Her skin wasn't representing anything, just one color, pink. The color of the weak, he thought. The eyes of the woman were staring at him, widen in horror and fear. But the man noticed her eyes had two colors, white and brown. And neither of those colors radiated power "Που κανόνα αυτόν τον αδύναμο και θλιβερό κόσμο?" The man lost his patience and the woman ran away screaming, trying to get away from him.

"Wow, brother..." the man looked us and glanced over his shoulders. The sky, his domain, where he had been put to slumber for a millennia and from where he had to watch his grand-grandchildren doing their silly lives, was being taunted with a dark presence. A presence that he haven't seen since he was awake and locked up the Cyclopes "What a way to make an entrance..."

"ΝΎΞ..." the man recognized the entity that was behind him "Τι κάνεις εδώ?"

"I decided to be the civilized sister and greet you back from your slumber, Ouranos..." Nyx played with him, smirking. Ouranos frowned at her, realizing something.

"Πού βρισκόμαστε? Και τι παράξενη γλώσσα μιλάτε?" Ouranos questioned her, noticing the foreign language his sister was speaking.

"We're in Thessaly, near Mt. Olympus, Greece... As for the language, well... Let's just say is the native tongue of our rulers" Ouranous looked interest in that kind of information. It's been a millennia since he was in the power. That kind of feeling is not something you wanna leave anytime soon.

"Ποιος κυβερνά αυτόν τον κόσμο αδύναμη?"

"Kronos' kids, the Gods" Nyx explained, her mood turning dark suddenly.

"Οι θεοί... Έχω κοιτάζοντας προς τα κάτω σε αυτούς για χιλιετίες... Τον έλεγχό τους δεν είναι καλύτερα από τα δικά μου παιδιά..." Ouranos admitted, looking at the not far away Mt. Olympus "Πώς αισθάνεται Γαῖα σχετικά με αυτό?"

"Gaea, _our_ sister, _your_ wife-" Nyx emphasized the possessives "-was put back into her eternal slumber by the Gods and their kids, the half-bloods" The last words were spatted by the Primordial of the Night. That mentioned was not subtle to the Primordial of the Sky.

"Στην περίπτωση αυτή, αδελφή, εγώ θα επιδιώξει τον έλεγχο αυτού του κόσμου και πάλι..." Ouranos promised "Και εγώ θα σκοτώσει όποιον στέκεται στο δρόμο μου, συμπεριλαμβανομένων σας" he added at the end, causing that Nyx took a step behind.

"You don't have to worry about us, brother" Nyx assured him "All we want is to help you"

"'Εμείς'? Ποιος είναι αυτό 'εμείς' που λες?"

"' _We_ ' would be me, Akhlys, Erebus and... Tartarus" she said, hesitating. Ouranos tried to control his rage. He had no love about Tartarus, not especially since when his kids, the Titans, who overruled him, where defeated by his grandchildren, the Gods, and Gaea decided to breed the Giants with Tartarus. _Maybe this will give me the chance of revenge against my own brother..._

"Μπορώ να βάλω τα συναισθήματά μου για Τάρταρος στην πλευρά, ενώ διεκδικούμε αυτό ημίθεους... Αλλά δεν μπορώ να υπόσχομαι ότι θα είμαι καλοπροαίρετη στο τέλος..." Nyx nodded, but Ouranos heard her swallow hard.

"I understand, brother" she acknowledged, bowing her head a little. Ouranos smirked at her.

"Έλα, αδελφή. Ας συγκεντρωθούν θίασοι μας"

* * *

 _Little Girl: Mom! There's a man in the street! He's probably hurt!_

 _Mother: Sweetie, go inside! I'll help him! Sir! Are you OK? Are you hurt?_

 _Ouranos: Why I am back on Gaea? What are you? Who does rule this weak and pathetic world? Nyx... What are you doing here? Where are we? And what strange language are you speaking? Who rules this weak world? The Gods... I've been looking down at them for a millennia... Their control is not better from my own kids... How does Gaea feel about this? In that case, sister, I'll seek the control of this world again... And I'll slay whoever stands in my wat, including you. 'We'? Who is this 'we' you're talking about? I can put my feelings for Tartarus to the side while we battle this demigods... But I can't promise I'll be benevolent at the end... Come, sister. Let's gather our troups._


	3. Breaking The News 3x1

_**Camp Half-Blood, Long Island**_

Nico di Angelo was teaching a sword fighting class when the commotion started.

A big flash of light filled Camp Half-Blood, attracting the attention of campers, nymphs and satyrs.

"Mr. Nico? What's that?" A little girl of 8 called Nico's attention.

"I'm not sure, Crissy" he replied to the youngest daughter of Demeter "OK, everyone! Class' over!" he announced, making himself heard. Everyone nodded and headed back to the dinner pavilion. Nico sighed and sheathed his Styxean sword, not before look at his reflection on it. He had changed a lot in the last three years. He was no more that kid which heart was filled with remorse, anger and desperately trying to melt with the shadows. Long gone where the dark clothes that helped him look like an outcast with his own family. Because even though how twisted it was, every single camper was his family.

"Nico!" Will Solace's voice made him pay attention to where he was heading. The son of Apollo was one of the few people that could actually made the son of Hades focus or calm him down. They got along so well, that it didn't take them long enough to admit their feeling for each other, which lead them to a relationship of two good years. So far "Nico, someone's looking for you" At this, Nico frowned. Who would be looking for him? Maybe he wasn't an outcast anymore, but he wasn't the most wanted person out there either.

"Looking for me? _Who_ is looking for me?" he questioned his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow.

"That would be me, son" A deeper voice was heard behind Nico, but he didn't need to turn around to see who it belonged to. He heard that voice too many times in his outcast days, when he tried to ignored his Aunt's rant about cereal and his Step-Mother/Cousin's unjustified anger against him.

"This is actually an unexpected surprise, Father" Nico replied, turning around slowly. His father was standing there, wearing his simple black clothes. Nico remembered how Hazel one time told him how their Father was dressed in his Roman side. Both agreed he should stick to the Greek.

"I know it is. That's why you'll understand the danger and difficulty of the situation" Hades' answer only made Nico wanted to snort at him.

"Those are the words of the cowards, Father" Nico tried to be as polite as he could, only because Will was present.

"True. That's why I'm here with a warning" Both Nico and Will paid attention at him "Do not trust Zeus"

The warning had both teenagers blinking in confusion.

"Excuse me, Lord Hades?" Will interrupted him, almost raising his hand until Nico pull it down "Why shouldn't we trust him?"

"It's a matter about Perseus Jackson" Hades explained. Before Nico could even ask what was all this about, the skies darken and thunders were heard in the distance, scaring all the campers "Zeus is coming. I must go. Remember my warning" Hades' last words were shone out by his flashing. Nico and Will shared a look before the horn was heard in the distance, calling all campers around the dinner pavilion.

"What's going on?" Nico walked by Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll who, for once, weren't arguing, but looking worried of the situation. Nico spotted Chiron in the center of the commotion and walked directly to him.  
Only not to find him alone.

"Campers!" Chiron screamed, making everyone silence in a second, though murmurs could be heard. It wasn't everyday that the King and Queen of Olympus came down to Earth. Specially, Camp Half-Blood "Lord Zeus and Lady Hera have an announcement to make" Everyone turned expectantly to the gods, who looked made of stone. Not a movement or an emotion in their faces.

"After evidence presented to us, the Council had figured out that, a traitor was found among us" Again, murmurs were heard around because of Zeus' words. Nico simply stared at his Uncle, waiting for him to finish "We can't let him continue to live, so that's why we'll be taking Perseus Jackson to justice and he would be executed for his crimes against Olympus" Zeus' last words weren't heard. Campers of all ages, satyrs, nymphs and even the pegasi started to shout and yell against the gods.

"That's insane!" Lou Ellen, from Hecate's Cabin cried once the euphoria calmed down.

"Jackson would never betray Olympus!" Clarisse LaRue backed her up. A chorus of ' _yeah_ ' and ' _that's right_ ' followed that statement.

"You're all fools" Hera insulted them "It looks like you don't know him that well-"

"No" Nico cut her, making his way through the crowd. The past two years, since his cousins and sister decided to live in New Rome, permanently, he had stepped into the leader role without even thinking it. It was a natural transition and the campers took the change with open arms. The seniors and counselors appreciated the experience and the kids saw him as a living legend "Looks like _you_ don't know him that well. Are we talking about the guy who sneaked out of camp to search for his lost friend when everyone else thought she was dead? The same guy who jumped _willingly_ in Tartarus to not let his girlfriend die? The same guy who saved your sorry butts more times than Heracles himself and he never asked for anything in return for himself?! Are we talking about the _same_ Perseus Jackson?!" he finished, exasperated. Nico could see how the campers agreed with him, nodding their heads.

"We have solid information-"

"We don't care about your solid information" Will stepped up, next to Nico. Much like Annabeth with Percy, Will was Nico's second-in-command "We know the truth. You don't need to twist our reality more than it is already" Zeus and Hera were taken aback. No one, in all their immortal lives, talked to them like that.

"Does anyone else believes the same as the spawn of Hades over here?!" Hera turned to the crowd, who were glaring at the gods "Those who doesn't, we'll be willing to allow you a gift" she tempted them. Nico had the urge to scream ' _Don't be fooled_ '. But there was no need. Not even the little kids, who could be easily scared by the gods' presence, took a step front "You'll be sorry, demigods" Hera narrowed her eyes at them.

"Hardly" Nico smirked at the goddess "After all, you can't live without us"

* * *

 _ **Camp Jupiter, San Fransisco**_

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano knew something was wrong the second she couldn't find Frank.

Usually, her fellow Praetor partner was responsible about his duties towards the Legion. He was never late, he never spoke out of place and he gave orders only when necessary. Reyna respected that. After all, that's how she did it as well.

But, not finding him after he was late for fifteen minutes, Reyna started to grew anxious and worried. Frank wasn't like this. So she began to search for him. And when she didn't find him, she searched for Hazel. Jason. Piper. Annabeth. Percy.

Not one of the Heroes of Olympus were found. It was like they vanished out of thin air.

"Rachel? Are you here?" she called the former _pythia_ , walking into the temple of Jupiter Maximus. After the death of the former Augur, both Reyna and Frank agreed not to force any son of Apollo into the job without the gift and, since Ella the harpy was a permanent resident of the temple, Rachel Dare was one of the few who could understand and be near the harpy without causing a catastrophe.

"Up here!" Reyna looked up to find Rachel at the top of a stair, cleaning with a broom the nearby column. Ella was flying on top of her, mumbling things about brooms and ceilings.

"Can you come down here?!" Reyna asked her, crossing her arms over her chest plate and tapping the floor, impatiently.

"Coming, coming!" she replied, smirking. Rachel climbed down the stairs with grace and got to the floor "What's up?" she wondered, smiling.

"Have you seen Frank? Or Jason? Even Percy?" Reyna numbered, curious. Rachel frowned and shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen them since this morning... We were having breakfast all together in that little cafe where they sell those mini muffins with pumpkin-"

"Rachel!" Reyna cut her rant, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry. I've been spending a lot of time with Ella" Rachel apologized rubbing her neck "But, that was the last time I saw them..."

"How about the girls?"

"Yeah, that was the last time I saw them too" Rachel trailed off "We made plans to have lunch together..."

"This isn't them..." Reyna noticed, in a thinking stand "With Percy, I have not doubt he'd forget about it. Jason, he'd apologize for arriving late, but Frank... He's _never_ late"

"Yeah... Sounds very _un_ Frank" Rachel agreed with her. The air in front of both girls started to shimmer, but only Rachel didn't seem faze about it. Reyna, however, still wasn't used to the greeks' communication methods, especially since her first time using this way was in her bath time and she caught a _very_ embarrassed Percy Jackson. But, this time, from the other side of the Iris message, was Nico di Angelo and his boyfriend, Will Solace.

"Reyna... and Rachel" Nico greeted them, serious.

"Nico, I don't have time for whatever you have to tell us-"

"Reyna..." Rachel placed a hand over the Praetor's shoulder, stopping her "I'm sure Nico and Will didn't make this for a social call..."

"That's true, Rachel" Will nodded at her, serious. Both girls frowned at his seriousness "We have news and we don't know how to tell them"

"Just do" Reyna hurried them.

"Zeus and Hera came to see us. At Camp" Nico stared at the shocked girls through the Iris' message.

"W-why?!" Rachel was the first one to recover, stuttering the words out of her mouth. Reyna noticed the looks between Nico and Will and she immediately knew something bigger than _dangerous_ was about to happen.

"It was about Percy..." Nico continued "Zeus and Hera accused Percy of treason against Olympus-"

" _Minotaur_ _shit_!" Rachel cursed, surprising everyone "What?! I curse too!" she defended herself.

"Wait a minute, how did Percy was accused of treason?" Reyna pulled everyone back on track. Nico and Will shrugged.

"No idea. Zeus claimed he had solid information" Will explained.

"But you don't trust him?" Reyna checked with him, earning a nod from Will.

"My Father made a visit before Zeus showed up" Nico supplied "Something is not right here..."

"We can worry about that later. Right now, I have to inform the Legion" Reyna finished the conversation, wiping the message gone.

"What are you gonna tell them? You think this has to do anything with the guys' disapperance?" Rachel questioned Reyna, going in full worry mode.

"I'm starting to wish they're not connected" Reyna admitted, starting to walk to the Fields of Mars, Rachel walking close to her. Once they arrived there, all the legionaries, lares and some fauns begging around were gathered, making a mass of people. Roll calling wasn't needed today, so people were relaxed "Twelve Legion!" Reyna shouted, gaining the attention of the legionaries. Thousands of eyes were on her, analyzing every move, every decision "I got disturbing news from our fellow greek friends" Reyna could sense the murmurs leaving her legionaries' mouths "The King and Queen of Olympus had announced that Perseus Jackson, former Praetor of this Legion, Savior of Olympus and peaceful resident of New Rome was found a traitor against Olympus!" Cue to complains and screams of indignation.

"Perseus would never go against Olympus!" A lar shouted. Reyna raised her hands to silent everyone.

"We do not have the complete information of what he accuse of!" she informed the crowd "As an act of faith towards one of Gaea's Slayers, we will organize a public hearing, were he could explain his reasons!" A chorus of nods and ' _yes_ ' "So, if any of you has information about his whereabouts-"

"Praetor?" A male voice popped in, while the crowd open up "I know this will sound bad, but... Perseus left Camp Jupiter. With the daughter of Minerva..."

"He _what_?!" Reyna hissed, her hands gripping a rail. Rachel pulled her away from the crowd "What?! You _knew_ this?!"

"Don't start making accusations if you don't know the answers, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano" Rachel used a deeper tone towards her "If they ran away, that means that _his_ life was threaten" she reason, with a meaningful look.

"But they would _never_ ran away alone... The remains of the Seven live in New Rome. They had to follow him..."

"They would never allow something bad to happen to each other..." Rachel assured her "Now, we have to answer a very simple question"

"And, which one is?"

"We support Percy? Or we support the Olympians?"

* * *

 ** _Outskirts_ _of_ _Alexandria, Louisiana_**

Thalia Grace _hated_ chasing down monsters.

Especially, if the monster was a scumbag like Kampê.

"I still don't understand why she ignored our camp" a fellow Hunter, Cassandra, whispered next to her. Both Hunters were crouched down behind a bush, looking for a clear shot towards the Ancient Jailer "I mean, your scent is pretty powerful" she tried to explain herself, showing her innocence.

"If she didn't was after me, means someone more powerful is around..." Thalia concluded, not tearing her eyes from Kampê. She was scared to know the reason behind Kampê's sudden apperance.

"Thalia, someone's close by" Another Hunter warned her. Thalia thought quickly before making up her mind.

"Melody, Ginger, follow Kampê, but do not engage a fight with her. _Clear_?" she ordered, raising an eyebrow at her best trackers. Both girls nodded before leaving after the Jailer "Sonia, take ten girls and watch the camp. The rest, with me" The Hunters nodded at their leader and took out their arrows, ready to attack if it was necessary "Cassie, you first"

Thalia watches Cassandra walk to the bushes were the noises came from. She returned a few minutes away, looking between disgust and angry.

"Thals, there's a camp of girls... and _boys_ " she scolwed, making half the girls shudder. Thalia sighed and took the lead, walking past the bush to see... Reyna.

" _Reyna_?" Thalia called her, making the entire Legion to face her and their weapons ready.

"Stand down!" Reyna yelled, walking to Thalia "Thalia..." she greeted back "What unexpected surprise..."

"Sharing the same thought, Reyna" Thalia admitted, glancing around her Hunters "Would you mind, coming with us? The girls are getting impatient..." she noticed how her Hunters were glaring, some were almost growling at the male legionaries.

"Of course... Michael, Leila" Reyna named the closest and most trustworthy legionaries under her command to look after her little camp, while she returned with half the Hunters to their camp. Thalia leaded her guest to her tent, followed by Cassandra, who closed the tent behind her.

"So, _Rey-Rey_..." Thalia teased her, withe the nickname her brother told her Reyna didn't like "What brings you to the outskirts of Alexandria, in... In which state are we, Cassie?"

"Louisiana" the younger Hunter helped her.

"Thank you. So, what are you doing here with, I'm suppose it is, the entire Legion?"

"Let me ask you a question, first" Reyna started, serious "When was the last time you heard from Lady Dia- I mean, Artemis" she corrected herself, knowing the Hunters were very protective of her patron.

"Um, that was a week ago, if my math are correct..." Thalia told her, making Reyna shake her head "Why?"

"I don't know how to tell you this..." Reyna moved a hand down her braid, showing her tired face "But... Nico contacted me near a week ago... He told me your father and his wife were at CHB"

"Zeus and Hera" Thalia spatted, not feeling threaten by the thunder heard in the distance "What did they want?"

"To kill Percy" Reyna responded, bluntly. Thalia opened her eyes widen big and stood up, terrified.

"Who's Percy? And why are we making this much fuss over a _boy_?" Cassandra butted in, clearly not understanding the situation.

"Percy, also known as _Perseus Jackson_ , is my cousin. The- the son of Poseidon" Thalia managed to explain, without stuttering "What were the charges?"

"Nico didn't know. They never said why" Reyna answered, knowing the question was made to her.

"Where is Jason?" Thalia turned to face the female Praetor, worried "Does he supports this madness?"

"Jason is gone, Thalia. He and the remains of the Seven disappeared" Reyna informed her, leaving her more calm. Jason was a smart guy to see the injustice being taking place.

"And, you took the _entire_ Legion to look for them?" Thalia ventured her answer, hoping Reyna wasn't as insane as the situation.

"No" Reyna denied "Nico and I concluded that, if the gods are against their savior, we'll be against the gods" Her words surprised Thalia, who couldn't agree more "We're meeting in the Appalachian Mountians"

"Setting up a new Camp" Thalia finished her idea, nodding "What about the people in New Rome?"

"We'll send people for them after we settle" Reyna concluded. Thalia nodded.

"Cassie, gather the Hunters. _Now_ " Cassandra left the tent immediately, leaving the Lieutenant and the Praetor alone "We saw Kampê minutes before we found you... I didn't understood before, but I think she was tracking them"

"I don't think Kampê would see the day of light again" Reyna smirked, making Thalia chuckle. She was right: if the remain of the Seven left together, that meant Annabeth was with them. No plan would have a flaw.

"Thalia, the Hunters are gathered" Thalia nodded at Cassandra, who was peaking her head inside, and left the tent, followed by Reyna.

"OK, girls! Listen up!" Thalia called them, serious "This is Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Praetor of Camp Jupiter. She just shared news. News that the only man Lady Artemis approves is being labeled as ' _traitor_ '" Cue to gasps and angry glares "That's right. Percy Jackson was found ' _guilty_ ' of ' _treason_ '" Thalia used air quotation marks, scowling herself.

"Which are the charges?!" one Hunter was heard.

"The gods never gave them" Reyna informed them "I was contact by your Lieutenant's cousin, Nico di Angelo, who shared the situation with me" Murmurs were heard around, but Reyna kept her head high. Nico was a close friend of her and she wasn't gonna let him down.

"Take guards, Hunters. We'll accompany the Legion to its new place in the morning" Thalia dismissed them. The Hunters quickly started to talk between them, while gathering weapons and stuff.

"Thalia?" The mention one glanced over her shoulder to see Cassandra, frowning "Why are you sure this Perseus guy was wrongfully accused?"

"That's because Percy's fatal flaw is _loyalty_ , Cassie" Thalia sighed, a hand burying in her dark short hair "Even if he doesn't want to, he could never betray those who he loves" With that, Thalia ended the conversation, guiding Reyna back to her camp.


	4. Coming Back

_**Jacksonville, Florida**_

"Next time you want to argue with a giant crab about _his weight_ , do it _without me on Festus_!" Calypso recriminated her boyfriend of three years, Leo Valdez, while coming out of the water.

Leo himself wasn't in the best condition either: like his girlfriend, his clothes were gashed, not burned, but soaked wet. He had a big bruise over his right shoulder, which made kind of impossible for him to repair his bronze dragon in middle air while trying to evade the attacks of a giant crab, who got disturbed by their friendly visit.

"You saw him! He looked like Cosmo in that episode of ' _The Fairly OddParents_ ' where Timmy asked only for dessert, no nice meals!" Leo excused himself, dripping water from head to toe, while gesturing a big round body, arching his arms.

"Valdez, for the last time... I can't understand references about your time!" Calypso exploded in anger, pushing away the wet hair of her face and walking more further into the beach. Surprisingly, no mortal was watching at the moment of their landing, so that allowed them to look a little more natural.

"That's why I'm here, _Sunshine_. To teach you about _our_ world" Leo replied, not even upset by her tone or her glare. Like he couldn't get mad at her.

"Is not my world yet, Leo-"

" _Sunshine_ , you just gave the first- wait let me count them" Leo interrupted himself, looking back to the water and the place where they stood. Calypso just rolled her eyes and shook her head "-thirty steps into our world. Welcome!" he greeted her, opening his arms wide in the air.

"Why are you so cheery? We could be anywhere" Calypso recognized. And, in some point, she was right. Since Leo appeared riding Festus over Ogygia, three years ago, they've been landing in different places, most of the times, filled with monsters. This forced Leo to teach Calypso the basics about combat and sword fighting. That was basically everything that needed, since Leo's magic tool belt gave them food and tools for their disposal "We may not be in your country"

"Actually, we're in America" Leo pointed to a sign he found in the beach. Despite his dyslexia, Leo could distinguish the word ' _Florida_ ', which meant he was in the state of Florida. That, if he didn't failed Geography in school, was located in the SouthEast extreme of the United States "We're in Florida..."

"Florida? It doesn't look like it has many flowers..." Calypso looked around, like wanting to find something that belonged to the name. Leo chuckled slightly.

"No, _Sunshine_. Florida is named like that because... Actually, I don't know why is named like that" Leo acknowledged, making Calypso roll her eyes.

"Let's just make a warm place to rest" she suggested, walking away from the beach.

* * *

A few hours later, Leo and Calypso had found shelter in an abandon house. It was an old nice house, but it looked half destroyed because of a tsunami, because half the house was open.

"This is the best we can find while I fix Festus..." Leo explained, grabbing old wood from the house and turn it on fire.

"Fix Festus?" Calypso asked, confused "Leo, _we_ made it _back_... Where do you wanna go?" she continued, not understanding. Leo shrugged.

Honestly, Leo never gave it much thought about it. All he knew is that he wanted to go back to Ogygia. He didn't mind much if he got stuck in the island with her. But now that they were free from the Island, from fates, from... the _Gods_ , Leo didn't knew which one could be the next step into their new lives. He may not left a proper family, but he cheated his friends at the end of the War, and he kind of started the war between camps, so either Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter were ' _no go_ '.

"I don't know... I don't have a plan, Cally..." he admitted, sitting down next to her and playing with some spare times in his hands "I thought I was gonna get stuck in the island with you, I never contemplated the possibility of... getting out"

"You were planning on staying _there_?" Calypso's look on him soften and got closer to him, hugging him "Leo, I love you... but that has to be the dumbest thought you ever had!" she whacked him behind his head.

"Hey!" Leo complained, rubbing his neck and staring at her, not surprised. It was an untold rule that Calypso would whack him on the head whenever he'd say or do something stupid.

"I wasn't gonna stay there and you neither" Calypso stated, serious.

"You really wanted to trade that pacific life for _this_?!" Leo gestured around him. Calypso nodded and leaned her head over his shoulder, getting comfortable against him "I don't think we're being smart here..."

"Being smart is not your thing..." Calypso pointed out, closing her eyes.

"So, what do you say if we take a leap of faith and, if we see a sign, we'll follow it?" Leo proposed.

"Can we decide in the morning?" Calypso ended the conversation, falling asleep in Leo's shoulder, Leo following soon afterwards.

* * *

"Well, we came, we slept, we ate, we bought a T-shirt. Now, what do we do?" Leo asked Calypso, once they were back on the side of the road and with a very much alive (and fixed up) Festus.

"I have an idea, thought it could be a risk..." Calypso confessed. Leo nodded at her to continue "How about, we ride Festus and we head to the first direction the signs tell us?" she proposed to him.

"Make an impulsive and reckless decision without not knowing where we'll get?" Leo repeated, a smirk forming in his lips "Look at that, _Sunshine_! I'm rubbing off on you!" he beamed at her, making a poor imitation of a cheerleader.

"Don't make fun of me!" she scolded him, smacking his arm. Leo chuckled, but nodded.

"OK, now we have to find- never mind" he cut himself, pointing at a sign.

 _Athens, Georgia - 269 miles / 433 kms_

From his place, Chaos smiled at the image his vortex showed him.

"Follow the way, son of Hephaestus... Soon, you'll meet your family back..."


	5. Gathering The Troops 3x1

**_Elysium, Underworld_**

After four years of passing away, Luke Castellan concluded one thing from the afterlife:

Being dead sucks.

The first two months everything was new. Places to visit, old legends to meet, you don't need to eat, drink or even to use the bathroom. He considered himself lucky, since he was placed in Elysium after the ( _short_ ) deliberation of the judges of the Underworld. The first two weeks, he spent them trying to apologize and compensate every single demigod that resented him. He achieved a lot, if we don't consider the fact that Zoë Nightshade was there too. Zoë's mission in Elysium was sabotage his work (or, that's what he wanted to believe) until he stopped.

The following two months, Luke, alongside with Ethan Nakamura (who was also a bit resentful by everyone, except Bianca di Angelo) started to prank the habitants of Elysium.

After two months, it wasn't fun anymore. It became repetitive and a routinely.

"If I'd chosen the right side, I'd not be here, boring myself to death" he complained to himself, throwing a pebble inside the near lake he was at "Maybe my intentions were good, but by chose of associates..."

"Are you so desperate to correct your mistakes, fallen hero?" A deep male's voice startled him "Or is your boredom talking?" Luke looked around and noticed a hooded figure, hiding under the shadow of a tree. His cloak was deep black, like it represented the color of a void.

" _Who_ are you? And what are you doing _here_?!" Luke questioned him, getting in his feet and curling his hands into fists. It was unusual that weapons were carried in Elysium, because no one was a threat (everyone was dead, so...)

"My name and my reason shall remain hidden until you answer my questions" the man argued, calmly. Luke raised an eyebrow at his lay back attitude.

"You're not from around, aren't you?" Luke realized, taking a few steps closer to him.

"What gave it away?" the man chuckled at him "The hood, was it?"

"You think this is some kind of joke to you?" Luke confronted him again.

"No" the man admitted "But, I do noticed this life deprive you from your characteristic sense of humor"

"Life is monotonous down here..."

"I can change that around" the man offered him, making Luke pay attention "Would you like to make emends?"

"Is this some kind of sick joke? I'm dead, remember?" Luke pointed out, trying not to get his hopes up. The man seemed to be staring at him, up and down, before nodding.

"Yeah, your spirit is still up to the challenge..." the man muttered to himself "Meet me here with all those souls that you consider that left the world earlier than they should" With those last words, the hooded man disappeared, leaving Luke all alone, with his mind rushing.

* * *

Luke analyzed all the options that could apply to the hooded man's request. During his dead life, he met some of the most famous souls: the original Perseus, Andromeda, Atalanta... But none of them could be considered as an early leaver.

"Someone is a deep thinker" Luke heard the voice of his friend Ethan behind him, but didn't bother to answer.

"If that's so... we shouldn't bother him" Luke congratulated himself into not answer, because he'd regret it later. Bianca was a very young person. At least, her mind was.

"You never bothered someone who's in deep thinking?" And now, Ethan was trying to look cool in front of his new girlfriend. And, considering he never had one while being alive...

"That's it!" Luke surprised the couple behind him. He got up and and turned to meet them, both shocked faces at him "Could you guys wait here? Thanks!" Luke took off as soon as saying those words, searching for the people he considered deserved a second chance in life.

The first ones in his list, were the the Apollo siblings, Phoebe, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew. The three were in the archery field, practicing. In a lucky chance, also Zoë Nightshade was also practicing with them. Luke dragged them to the same place Bianca and Ethan were, all shocked on why was Luke dragging them.

The second ones were Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, the couple that were killed because of his ambition. He felt in debt with them and he was gonna pay the favor back. Luke dragged them away from their romantic date and with the others.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Silena inquired, between shocked and scared.

"Who's missing? Who's missing?" Luke questioned himself, not paying attention to Silena, while leaving them with the rest. Then, he remembered: Castor, son of Dionysus. Luke rushed into finding him. He didn't know it, but he was running out of time. He did felt that the opportunity of the hooded man wasn't gonna last forever. He needed to rush.

"Castor!" he called him, startling him a little. He was talking to his girlfriend, Luke didn't know her very well, though he knew she was very flirty when she arrived.

"Would you mind?" the girl snapped at Luke, obviously upset by the interruption "We're talking here..."

"Kinzie, calm down..." Castor soothed her, wrapping a hand around her shoulder "What's up, Luke?" he asked, politely. He was still a little resentful about him and his attack.

"I need you to come with me" Luke told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him with the rest. Castor, also, was dragging Kinzie behind him.

"Luke, can you explain us why you dragged us all here" Beckendorf demanded, once everyone was gathered.

"I- I know you all have resentment towards me, but this guy... This hooded man offered me the opportunity to make emends with the world of the living... He- he told me that I should search for the souls that left earlier... That he would help us make emends..."

"You're the only one who wants that" Zoë pointed out.

"Don't be so sure, Miss Nighshade" a deep voice surprised everyone. The hooded man had returned.

* * *

 ** _The Fields of Asphodel, Underworld_**

Chaos thought that his void was monotonous and boring.

He clearly was missing a few seconds in The Fields of Asphodel.

At first, not even the Creator himself remembered what he was doing in those fields. Watching souls walking by in silence and in a very continuing and unstopped pace was a very sad vision. He was bumped and moved out of the way countless of times by different souls, who weren't brave enough to be heroes, but weren't bad enough to be villans.

Or, people who did bad things, but cleaned their evilness by making one gigantic good gesture.

Chaos was in search of someone who did the latest one.

Souls don't look the same. Unlike the appereance, the soul is formed by the personality, and that is unable to replicate. Every soul is different, and even when the soul forgets about itself, the living people can identify them. Chaos counted on this to find the soul he was looking for.

Chaos searched, trying not to forget who he was in the way. Only Hades, his subordinates and his either alive or dead kids were the only ones who can walk the Fields without the risk to forget who they are. And, Chaos was taking a big risk, because if the void forgets who he is, the void stays in the Fields and no one is able to leave.

* * *

For Chaos, time is something that he didn't need to be measured. Time passed, pass and will pass. But, in his search in the Fields, he imagine he lost one mortal life time. That was what dread did to someone. He was about to give up, when he did it.

He found the soul he was looking for.

His spirit was alone, like if the rest of the walking dead knew he was someone despicable during his living days and wanted to stay away as far as they could. His afterlife clothes were burned and with holes all over it. His hair had grown longer since last time he was on Earth and his eyes, even if once sparkled with desire and lust of power, were now dull of life and ambition.

That was the first impression Chaos got from this soul.

Trying not to step into anyone that would alert Hades of his presence in his land, Chaos reached to the soul and tapped its shoulder. The soul turned and showed some third-degree burns in his face, almost as he didn't wanted to be recognized himself.

Chaos never felt so sorry about someone in his eternal life.

Because he was the Creator, he could see into the minds of the creatures, without them to know. This soul still hung up to the wishes of the past. The desires. The passion. The longing. He saw the regret. The loneliness. The embarrassment.

"Don't worry anymore, young Legacy..." Chaos comforted his, even though the soul didn't understand what he was saying "Soon, you'll be out there, correcting your wrongs and trying to gain you wishes..." After that being said, Chaos took the soul's arm and escaped with it, before Hades found out.

* * *

It took the soul a week to remember who he was. To remember the life he had before dying. He woke up and looked around, only to found himself near a pond, with a bunch of clothes folded next to him. He took them and examined them. It was a long hooded cape, with some trousers and a shirt. He didn't need shoes. He was comfortable feeling the grass under his feet. It was a way to understand, to believe he was indeed alive. He got dressed and headed to the pond, to look at his reflection. He was skinny, almost boney. That was understandable, considering he was dead before. His skin was pale. But his face...

He was happy he had that reminded, but also ashamed to showed it and to be recognized. His blue eyes were dull and hidden under his long shine-less hair. He quickly pulled his hood up, noticing that only his lips were visible to the rest of the mortals he could encounter.

"Planning on escaping, Legacy?" A voice startled him. He turned around, his instinct only acting up to pick up a rock, as a weapon "That's no needed" the man, a hooded man as well, raised his hands in defeat. Or in surrender.

"Who are _you_?!" he called. It was obvious he didn't let go of the authority in his voice.

"The power that set you free" the man explained, surprising him "I can't exactly say I'm a man, because I'm no man..."

"Then, _what_ are you...?" he was trying to squeeze his brains out into finding an answer.

"I'm the Creator" Those words shocked him, making him take a few steps back.

"Don't- I won't do it again!" he shouted at him.

"What would you not do again?" the hooded man asked, tilting his head to the side, curious.

"I- I don't wanna go to war again..." he mumbled, a little ashamed of his past.

"That, Legacy, is a wish I can't fulfill" the man admitted, shaking his head.

"Then, why you took me out of the Underworld?!" he demanded, between confused and angry.

"Because, you're needed in the upcoming war" the man explained "And, because I know you want to correct your wrongs"

"They won't accept my emends" he muttered, more to himself than to the man.

"They don't need to know who you are..." the man took a few steps closer to him, trying not to scare him "Your hood would be your safe haven until you decide to reveal yourself"

"Why me?" he blurted out, confused. He was not the best soul out there to pick up.

"Because, I believe in second chances, _Lambda_ " the man named him "And, I believe you will do and interpret the right thing this time"

"I just wanted to be a hero..."

"Worry no more, then... This time, you'll be" He looked up at the man, swearing to himself, this time, he'd do the right thing.

For him.

For the world.

And for himself.

* * *

 ** _Helena, Montana_**

Alabaster walked inside the nearest bar and sat alone in a booth. Well, technically, he wasn't alone. Dr. Clay- no, _Howard_ , as he insisted so many years ago, was with him, but no one could see him.

"Hey!" A cheery waitress called his attention, pulling out a notepad and a pencil "What can I getcha, sweetheart?"

"A beer and today's special" Alabaster replied, not in the mood to flirt with the young waitress. The waitress took note and left, without saying a word.

" _I told you that talking to your sister would set your bad mood_ " Howard muttered to him, trying not to sound recriminatory.

"I couldn't help it..." Alabaster shook his head, thinking "She's my sister and... she looked stressful" he sighed, remembering how his sister looked in the IM early before.

" _You still stand behind your decision of hating that Jackson boy?_ " Howard remembered him, earning a groan from the boy at the mention of the last name.

"Don't. _Ever_. Mention. That. Name" Alabaster gritted his teeth right before the waitress came back with his order.

"Here ya go, sweetheart" the waitress told him, smiling. Alabaster waved her off, earning a scowl from her before leaving.

"Thank for ruining my mood" he complained to Howard, playing with the fires at the side of his meal.

" _Alabaster, my boy... you need to see the wide picture here..._ " Howard insisted " _You may not like him, but he gave your sister a home..._ "

"Don't repeat that. Please" Alabaster stopped him.

" _All I'm saying is, take the whole picture and not a corner of it_ "

"I really don't know what my Mother saw in you" Alabaster fired back, the ghost of a smile in his lips.

" _Maybe, a manly figured in your life. I'll never understand your Mother's reasons behind it, but look how far we've come..._ " Alabaster couldn't deny the point behind it. It's been 4 years since the Battle of Manhattan and his exile from his only family: his siblings.

Alabaster wondered around the country until he met Howard in a conference and confronted him about how to stop death. Long ago were the days were Alabaster had to hide from the world so Lamia didn't find him. Long ago were also the days were Howard was arrogant and became Alabaster's guide and ' _fatherly_ ' figure. Not long ago were the times were Alabaster would make Howard visible so people won't get suspicious about a teenage boy living alone in an apartment.

Alabaster's little sister, Lou, was his only connection with the world. Sure, sometimes they didn't communicate for months, but Lou always updated him about the important issues of the world. That's why Lou sounded so stress in her last IM: the Hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson, was declared traitor to Olympus and had gone missing.

And Alabaster didn't know how to feel about it.

He personally hadn't fought him. He consider him a traitor to his cause, the cause that made him march to Olympus with Kronos' Army and get exiled. But, when he heard Jackson exchanged his gift of immortality for the gods' recognition of their kids, he didn't know what to think. Lou tried countless of times to convince him that Jackson was a good guy... a _little_ oblivious, but a good guy.

"Well, we're all a little oblivious at times..." A male voice agreed with him. The problem was, that the voice wasn't inside his head. It was outside.

" _Who-_?!" Alabaster was taken aback by the presence of the man, sitting across him in the booth. He was wearing a hood and a rope, his clothes in a deep color. His face was hidden under the shadows of his hood, making visible only a corner of his mouth.

"Relax, young hero" the man raised his hand, like if that said ' _I mean no harm_ '.

"I'm no hero" Alabaster argued to the hooded man, looking his clothes "At least, my peers doesn't consider me one"

"Your siblings do, Alabaster" That was more that was Alabaster was expecting. He shared a glance with Howard, but noticed that his companion was too calm for his taste "Howard here, shares my vision and agrees with me..."

"Look, whatever it is your proposition, leave me the Hades alone" Alabaster spitted out, faking concentration in his food.

" _Boy, just hear him-_ "

"No, Howard. I'm old enough to take my own decisions" he cut him.

"I'm afraid both of you are right" the hooded man butted in "I want you to hear my offer before denying it"

"Then, talk. Then, leave"

"Alright..." the hooded man nodded and laced his fingers on the table "Troubles are going to arrive to Olympus"

"What do I care? I was exiled" Alabaster shrugged.

"True. But it will be your business... Because Lamia found a way to destroy you..." Alabaster paled considerably and opened his eyes wide open.

"That's impossible... My Mother said-"

"What your Mother said at the time _was_ true..." the hooded man began to explain "She didn't trick you. But she also, didn't count that Lamia got help"

"Who?" Alabaster whispered the word, like he was afraid to be recognized and chased.

"A power greater than the gods... Even than the titans themselves..."

"But that's impossible... Those powers are extint! Gone, _vanished_!" he protested, waving his arms around.

"Are they? Or they just were... _asleep_?" Alabaster didn't know what to believe.

"What do I do?" he asked, looking hopeless. If Lamia had find a way to count rest his spell, he was a dead man.

"Join my ranks, Alabaster. Become one member of my retaliation army against those forces" The words left the hooded man easily. Alabaster never doubted those words were true, but he also detected a hint of desperation.

"Last time I joined an army, I chose the wrong side... What guarantees _me_ I'm choosing right this time?" he questioned. He had his doubts on accepting.

"Because, you'll be in the same ranks as the person you have mix feelings about it" Alabaster noticed a smile showing from the hooded man "Because your leader would be Perseus Jackson"


	6. Awkward Reunions

To say that Piper couldn't sleep was an understatement.

It's been nearly a week since she and her friends escaped from New Rome, like if they were common criminals. They _weren't_ criminal, she would remind herself. They were forced to run away, to avoid a new war.

Peace and quiet. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently, it was.

She rolled around in her spot, catching the attention of Jason, who was on guard duty for the night. He was sitting next to her, his eyes inspecting their surroundings, like an animal who couldn't find the perfect hiding spot from a predator and is forced to stay awake all night, to avoid being hunted.

"You can't sleep?" Jason guessed, his hand brushing some long hairs off her forehead. His eyes, however, were trained in anywhere but her. Piper was a bit disappointed that he wasn't looking at her, but she understood that, with the situation, if was justified.

"I felt like high school all over again" Piper recognized, sitting up. The phrase caught Jason's attention and he turned to see her.

"You're _not_ a criminal, Pipes" he assured her, cupping her face and stroking her cheek, comforting "Neither of us. We're-"

"We're survivors, I know..." she completed for him. Jason's been reassuring her since night one that none of them were running away because of pleasure. ' _If we don't run away, we'll be dead... We're survivors_ ', he said "I just, never imagined, _this_..."

"I understand, love" he nodded, kissing her forehead and pulling her in his lap. Piper smiled to herself: Jason was one of those weird guys who are charming in the solitude. Comparing her friends' boyfriends (an oblivious Percy Jackson, who's sassiness can make you, either kill him or smile. Or, a clumsy Frank Zhang, who's insecurity would have him stuttering during the entire date), she felt really lucky.

"Want me to help you keep guard?" Piper offered, though the following yawn had Jason chuckled at her.

"If by ' _keep guard_ ', you mean ' _sleep in my lap while I guard_ ', then sure... Knock yourself out" he agreed, with a smirk in his face. Piper rolled her eyes and rested her head between his shoulder and his neck, his arms around her and drifted to sleep, hoping it was long, dreamless and recharging.

* * *

When the morning came, the roles were inverse. Piper woke up with the noises of her friends trying to make breakfast, while Jason was sleeping away with his head on top of hers. Giggling to herself, she pushed gently his head back against the tree he was resting on and kissed his cheek, before getting off his arms and walking to the other demigods.

"Morning" she greeted, in general. Hazel, who was busy picking up dry branches and leaves, waved at her, while Annabeth greeted her with a yawn "Still not a morning person?"

"I'll never be one" Annabeth agreed, stretching. Percy and Frank were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the guys?" Piper wondered, looking around.

"Frank turned into a snake and went scouting" Hazel answered her, coming back "Percy said something about ' _following the water_ '"

"It means he feels the water under the earth" Annabeth explained at her dumbfounded face "That way, we can know where's people and stuff-" Annabeth cut herself after hearing a noise behind the bushes. Neither of the girls wasted time, they pulled out their blades and formed a circle, their backs pressed together. The noise was too subtle that not even Jason woke up.

From the bushes, a very noisy and oblivious Percy came out, his eyes examining his surroundings. Even when those surroundings were filled with girls, who wanted to kill him at this point.

" _Seaweed Brain_ " Annabeth gritted her teeth, trying not to be mad at him. Percy smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, I was so focused on the water that-" This time, was Percy who turned around so quickly, Piper felt the need to wake up Jason.

" **Jason, wake up** " Piper used her charmspeaking, though she hates it sometimes. Jason was up and ready to fight in a second. But, from the bushes, a snake appeared, which lead Piper to two conclusions:

1) That was Frank.

2) That wasn't Frank.

Honoring her suspicious, Frank changed form, turning back to his human form, and earning relieved sighs from everyone.

"I think I found a trap ahead" he explained, scratching the back of his neck "I'm pretty sure it's a trick of the light, but... I think I saw Leo..."

His words were greeted by the silence that covered the remain of the Seven. Piper had grieved her friend for a long time, only understood by Jason, who both considered Leo like the brother they never had.

"Frank, it was probably was someone that looked like him..." Hazel tried to be strong, but even the strong get weak.

"That's what I thought, so I walked closer to take a look... It's Leo" Jason quickly wrapped an arm around Piper, knowing what those words meant to his girlfriend. What those words meant to him "But he wasn't alone... There was a girl-" A loud gasp interrupted Frank, who turned to see Percy, who, in his obliviousness, had figured everything out. Annabeth was only a second behind.

"Calypso" she whispered, holding tight to his boyfriend's hand "Lead the way" Frank nodded and everyone was quick enough to gather their stuff. They knew that, if Leo was around, they wouldn't stay in that place longer.

The walk was adrenaline-fueled short, through the woods and rocks, avoiding them, until they reached a small area, where they could smell the remains of a fire. Sitting and chatting next to it, Leo and Calypso.

Piper had mixed feelings about how everyone should feel about seeing Leo again. She watched as Frank and Hazel were guilty, because he had forced them into letting him die. Percy and Annabeth were happy, but she was slightly annoyed. Probably because of Calypso's presence. Jason was holding her tight, unbelieving what was in front of him. That way, Piper knew what she had to do.

She uncovered herself, making a lot of noise. And while Leo and Calypso stared at her, one more shocked than the other, Piper did the exact same thing Annabeth had done:

She walked to Leo and flipped him onto the ground.


	7. First Impressions Sort Of

Calypso was certain that, from everything that Leo told her, she'd love his friends. If they ever saw them again, of course.

That image didn't include watching Leo being flipped by a teen, with feathers in her hair and never-ending changing colored eyes.

"Leo!" she managed to yell after the flip. The girl was paying no attention to her, because Leo was her main focus.

"If you ever try to play ' _being hero_ ' again, Leonardo Valdez, I swear I-"

"You'll what, _Beauty Queen_?" Leo sassed her, wincing a little in pain, but not moving from his original position "You and _Superman_ over there are gonna lock me up?" His eyes rested for a second in a blonde boy, who was holding tight a golden sword.

"Minimum" The girl, aka _Beauty Queen_ , promised "And, don't you _ever_ call me _Beauty Queen_ again!" she complained, releasing him.

"Noted" Leo winced, getting up "It's nice to see you too, by the way" At those words, the girl broke in tears and hugged him tight. The blonde guy dropped his sword and joined the embrace, Leo patting his back. Calypso took the opportunity to take a look at the couple's companions.

The first one was a tall boy. He was built, with muscles from training hard, but his skin was not tan, like she expected. His facials were somehow stretch it, making the corner of his warm brown eyes longer than the usual. He was wearing some khaki shorts with some holes in it and a bizarre purple T-shirt with faded words. She could only read ' _C p up e_ '.

The girl who was holding hands with him had a very dark skin tone. As if she was exposed to too much sun and her skin colored like the beans of coffee or chocolate. In comparison with the guy, she was shorter, with a curly brown mane of hair that wasn't tied up. Peaking from the girl's shorts, what it looked like a colorful cloth that made contrast with her, also, purple T-shirt.

The next girl was blonde, her hair long and wavy was in a ponytail, a style Calypso was familiar with, since she'd done it. Her skin was tan and the exposition by the strangely familiar orange T-shirt, showed scar all over her arms. Her eyes were intensely and calculating grey and she felt more analyzed by this girl's glare than under the gods' watching. Her right hand was holding tight what it looked like a knife, but it wasn't made of blade. And her left one was holding _another_ hand, that belonged to the last member of the group.

Calypso did her best to keep her mouth shut.

She was staring at a boy that was around the twenty, twenty one years old. His black raven hair was completely messy, like if that was normal for him. He was muscly, it was obvious underneath all his clothes. He was wearing, like the blonde girl, an orange T-shirt and some jeans and _blue_ sneakers (though, they were covered in mud, so it was hard to guess). But his eyes, his _sea green_ eyes were staring back at her, with the same surprise she was showing him.

"Are you all gonna stand there?!" Leo broke her stare down, oblivious to what was happening. Calypso forced herself to look away and to the people had been hugging.

The blonde guy was, in few words, the image of perfection and discipline. His hair was cut neatly and short. His skin was perfectly tan, not showing line anywhere. He wasn't wearing either purple or orange T-shirt, like the others. Instead, he was wearing a white one (at least, it was white when he put it on) and khaki shorts with navy sneakers. His bright blue eyes were sparking with joy of seeing his friend.

The girl next to him made Calypso _really_ jealous. She was, by far, the most beautiful woman she ever encounter (and she met Aphrodite). Her skin was caramel colored, her hair was cut unevenly, with feathers and little braids around it, and her eyes were ever changing rainbows. She was wearing some red T-shirt, with some short jeans and sneakers. She barely had jewelry on and she was covered in mud all around, like the rest of them.

"You have some explanation to do, Valdez" the blonde girl spoke first, holding tight her grip on the raven haired guy. Calypso refused to open old wounds of hers.

"Starting with why you told Frank and Hazel to let you die!" the blonde guy demanded, frowning. Leo sighed and nodded, wrapping an arm around her.

"How about we all we sit around the fire?" he proposed, looking around to everyone "I- _we_ have a story to share" he invited them.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight..." the guy with the purple T-shirt, Frank, stopped Leo after he told their story. Calypso never dared to open her mouth. She also noticed that the raven haired guy kept quiet the whole tale "In order for you to get her out, you _had_ to _die_?!"

"Leo, why did you lied to us?!" the chocolate skin girl, Hazel, demanded "You could had told us the truth!"

"And, for you to stop me?! No, thank you!" Leo argued, crossing his arms over his chest "Besides, it was the only way to stop _Dirt Face_!"

"Octavian flew directly to _Dirt Face_ in a ball of fire!" the girl with never stopping color eyes, Piper, explained to him "Either way, he was gonna die!"

"Hey, I may not liked the guy, but he didn't deserve go like that!" Leo defended him. Calypso saw everyone was shocked at his reply "What?!"

"You matured, Leo" the blonde one, Annabeth, muttered for the first time since she was introduced "I guess we expected you to still be goofy"

"Oh, he still is" Calypso assured her, nodding. Leo smirked at her.

"If not, you wouldn't love me" he whispered in her ear. Calypso blushed at that comment, but noticed it was true: the raven haired guy is her past. She can't forget that.

But, Leo is her future. One that she won't let any of them mess up.


	8. Game Changers

Annabeth offered herself to make the first guard.

She wasn't feeling good with the sudden appearance of Leo and Calypso (or ' _Caleo_ ', as Piper's inner Aphrodite was shouting to call them). She needed time to think, to think what this change meant.

"If you think any harder, your brain will melt" Annabeth hid a smirk after hearing those words. She glanced over her shoulder to see her boyfriend, who sat next to her, close enough so she could lean on him.

"It has been some crazy weeks..." she admitted to Percy, trying to focus in everything.

"I know what you're thinking about" he stated. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and turned to see him.

"I really wanna hear this" she sounded amused, looking at him.

"You're thinking about how Calypso's freedom is gonna change the game" Annabeth paled a little bit. _Am I so easy to read?_

"A-are you sure?" she managed to say, her grey eyes burning into his sea green.

"Your hesitation just confirmed it" Annabeth groaned and leaned her head on the closest tree " _Wise Girl_ , you have nothing to fear-"

"We don't know that! You _don't_ know that!" she jumped to him "What if this was a plot from Aphrodite or from Hera, or-"

"You're overthinking" Percy cut her, smirking. Annabeth was marveled at how he was not fussed over the apparition of someone who offered him a chance to stay with her, forgetting _her_ "I always seem to remind you my fatal flaw..."

"Don't" Annabeth suggested him, glaring at him. If glares could kill, Percy Jackson was buried deeper than the Pit.

"Give me one _real_ reason of why she's better than you" Percy invited her to speak. But Annabeth's brain was blank. Well, not necessarily _blank_ , but her thought were all over the place but on what Percy asked her "See? You can't"

"I can't help to hate her..." she finally admitted, whispering "I mean, I'm glad Leo saved her, and that he found someone for him, but..." She gave him a cracked face "We've been through so much..."

"And, it's because of that, that I'll never leave you again, OK?" Percy reassured her "Never again, remember?" He kissed her forehead and leaned her on his chest "I'll take the guard, you go to sleep"

"Like Hades I'll leave you guarding here alone, _Seaweed Brain_ " she stated, between serious and joking. Percy chuckled softly and nodded, letting her hide her face in his neck's crook.

* * *

Annabeth woke up with the noises.

"Can't you be more careful?" Someone close to the campfire hissed. It sounded like a man's voice.

"I'd be if Zeta didn't step on my feet!" A girl's voice replied. Soundless, Annabeth woke up, fearing Percy fall asleep while guarding. But, to her surprise, Percy was wide awake and pulling out Riptide from his pocket. He motioned to keep quiet and they both went to wake up the rest of his friends. Soon, the Seven ( _plus one_ , Annabeth added in her head) were ready for the battle.

"I'm sorry, _Your Royal Highness_ " Another girl mocked someone "I knew I should had accepted the offer"

"Quiet, Zeta. Or you'll wake everyone up" A deep man's stopped the argument.

"Whatever, Eta" the second girl's voice answered.

Annabeth walked closer to the bushes and noticed a group of at least 12 people. They all were wearing long capes with hoods that covered their faces. But, by their bodies, she could made out five girls and seven guys. Annabeth glanced at her friends and all if them had the same look in their faces: attack if they attack us.

"Don't you think is time we wake the couples up?" A third guy was seated around a dim fire that he was feeding.

"Hey, I know half of them and, most likely, they'll gut us open!" Another girl screeched "We'll never get closer enough to talk-"

"No need, Theta" One of the guys turned to the place were Annabeth and the rest were hidden. The hood of his cape didn't hide his smirk "We know you're spying on us" he claimed, outloud. Neither of the demigods dared to move. Who knows what will happened? "Alright, I don't have time for this" Annabeth noticed the man snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Hazel whispered, worried.

"Right behind you, sweetie" the same voice stated. Faster than lighting, Annabeth had been turned around, Percy covering her back. She also noticed all the guys did the same.

"Bad move, everyone..." One of the girls smirked at them. She moved in a very peculiar way, like if she was taunting a prey "The more are here..."

"Take it easy, Psi" One guy, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her back.

"Who are you?!" Annabeth demanded. Apparently, she was the only one that remembered to speak while glaring.

"We can't tell you our names" Another guy, a tall one, said. A short girl elbowed him in the guts "Ouch! Mu!"

"She was asking if we were monsters and stuff, Nu" The tall guy gasped and nodded, before turning to them again.

"You'll find out very soon"

Annabeth's ADHD's brain started to work overtime. She needed a plan that will allow the eight of them to escape. It was obvious these guys were dangerous, maybe even crazy. One if them was giving his back to the fire, like he didn't want the light to show what wasn't hidden under the hood. But, one small part of her brain recognized the names. _Zeta, Eta, Theta, Psi, Mu, Nu..._ All of those were Greek alphabet letters.

"What do you want from us?" Piper took the opportunity, using the smallest amount of charmspeaking. Annabeth felt it in her body. _She_ wanted to answer that question.

"Wow, you're getting better with it..." The girl who answered to _Theta_ celebrated at Piper "Congrats!"

"Excuse me?!" Piper snapped, confused.

"Look, I know you're confused, but our Master will be here shortly to explain you all..." the guy who teleported announced.

"Who is your Master?" Jason demanded to know, his sword ready to save his life.

"That would be me, Jason Grace" A deeper, ancient voice appeared. Quickly, the hooded guys bowed at the voice, who belonged to a man with a really strong presence. Said man was walking with a young guy, who looked kind of lost "Well, now that we're all here... Let's start, shall we?"


	9. Let's Share a Story

Lambda watched his Master walk towards the group of defensive demigods from the outside.

"Why don't we all take a seat?" his Master offered everyone, even his new recruits. In some way, Lambda felt they were useless.

"Who are _you_?" Perseus Jackson asked his Master, in a way he didn't like it. He walked a few steps closer to Jackson, but his Master stopped him.

"Easy, Lambda" he placed a hand over his shoulder. He could feel the concentration of power his Master held "You'd have to excuse Lambda, he's a bit overprotective of my wellbeing"

"And, very quiet too" Theta added, smirking under her hood. Lambda gritted his teeth, trying not snap at her.  
"Can we please, get back on track?" Mu suggested, sitting down, next to Nu.

"Yes" Annabeth Chase held Jackson's hand tighter, glaring at the rest of the hooded people "Who are you, people? And why are you following us?"

"That's kind of a long story, kids..." his Master smirked under his deep blue hood "One story that you know"

"I'm sure two of you know the story very well..." Eta pointed at Chase and Jackson, who shared a look "Actually, you taught it in Camp Half-Blood-"

"Hold on one second!" Frank Zhang jumped up, his arms in a stop posture "How do you know Percy and Annabeth are from Camp Half-Blood?"

"For one, their shirts" Sigma gestured at their clothes.

"Besides, nothing escapes the Guard of the Void" Pi continued, feeling prouder about what he was.

"The- the _Guard of the Void_?!" A girl that was next to Leo Valdez gasped, her mouth covered by her hands. Lambda never saw her before, like the guy his Master walked in with. She was average high, with toasted skin and caramel braided hair. She was wearing a simple white V-neck and a pair of jeans.

"Looks like Calypso recognized you, Master" Zeta muttered quietly.

"I thought you were regretting it, Zeta" Omicron butted in. Lambda hoped Zeta would control herself, because he was tired that she and Omicron were always arguing with each other.

"Omicron, that's enough" his Master stopped the upcoming argument "Let me tell you a story, children..."

"Wait, the Void?!" Chase cut him, surprised. Her eyes were almost bugging out of her face because of the terror in them "No..."

" _Wise Girl_ , what's wrong?" Jackson questioned her, wrapping her in a hug.

"I think she fear me, Mr. Jackson" his Master helped him with "After all, I'm the Creator" The demigods stared at the man for a few seconds, before gasping around and taking some steps back. All of them except for the guy his Master walked in with.

"It- It's safe to say your name?" Jason Grace checked, his body covering his girlfriend. _Cute... But that won't save them if Master is at rage._

"Why, of course, Mr. Grace" his Master chuckled at their reactions.

"Are you Chaos?" Hazel Levesque wondered, containing her breath inside.

"Yes"

"If this is to kill me, Mr. Chaos, make line, because my buddy _Bull Horns_ was first" Jackson sassed him. Lambda was scandalized, but his Master found it funny, because he was laughing.

"Percy!" Chase reprimanded him.

"Oh, I haven't had a laugh like that in eons, Mr. Jackson!" his Master beamed at him, showing his bright smile under his hood "But, please, take a seat... I wanna tell you guys a story. To all of you" he looked around at his own Guards, who looked curious and took seat as well "As you all know, it the beginning there was, well, _me_ , so I decided that some kids would be good for me. So, I created some other, um, entities to not only keep me company, but to populate the same space I was in it. In that way, the Primordial were born"

"When you say Primordial, you mean...?" Piper McLean asked, kind of confused.

"He means the entities that are feared by the Gods" the boy his Master walked in with, spoke for the first time. He was tall, with brown longish hair. He was wearing some kind of leather jacket on top of everything else "You know, the Sky, the Earth, the Pit, the Ocean, the Night and the Dark" he numbered, earning gasps from everyone.

"So basically, you're our own grand-grand-grand father?" Jackson tried again, counting with his fingers. _Can he be anymore stupid?_

"In a relationship terms, yes" his Master agreed "In biology terms, no. Remember, we don't-"

"You don't relate by blood or _whatever_ flows through your vains, I know, I know..." Jackson cut him. His Master smirked at his reply.

"Good. Now... I never interfere with my, eh, _children_ for the lack of a better word, businesses" his Master acknowledged "But, this time, they've come too far"

"Why us?" Leo Valdez played with some spare parts of machine in his hands. _How he can be doing that with this important matter to discuss?!_

"Because, even when any hero would do the trick, _you'd_ be the ones that my offspring will be after" his Master gestured Jackson and Chase, who paled at the information.

"We faced half of your kids..." Chase breathed hard.

"Which is why, I'll offer _all of you_ a spot between my guards" Lambda was shocked at this statement "Though, I consider proper if you'd introduce yourselves"

"Us too, Master?" Chi was polite at his question.

"Not you names, but your codes" Everyone nodded.

"Well, you all know me..." Jackson started "Percy Jackson"

"Annabeth Chase"

"Jason Grace"

"Piper McLean"

"Hazel Levesque"

"Um, Frank Zhang"

"Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Leo Valdez!" At the end, Valdez got a whack in the back of his head by the mysterious girl " _Sunshine_!"

"My name ain't _Sunshine_ " she warned, looking around "It's Calypso"

"I'm Alabaster Torrignton" Jackson and Chase seemed to recognized his name, as well as Omicron and Nu. _Weird..._

"I'm Theta and my boyfriend, Eta"

"We're Chi and Psi"

"I'm Pi, and my siblings, Sigma and Phi"

"I'm Zeta"

"I'm Nu and my girlfriend, Mu"

"I'm Omicron, how you doing?"

Lastly, only one person was left. One person that wanted to maintain his distance as much as possible.

"Lambda"


	10. Making Decisions

Frank was finding hard to believe what he was being asked.

"You want _us_ to join your _guard_?" he repeated for like, the hundredth time.

"Yes" the guy who claimed his name was Sigma, groaned "What's so hard to understand?"

"Maybe, because we're always picked to do the job?!" Leo completed Frank's thought. Frank couldn't believe that Leo was alive after all those years. His death (or _non_ -death) had been haunting him and Hazel since the moment they saw the ball of fire explode. Hazel had been having guilty nightmares about who Leo told her that she and Frank were going to regret letting him die, or phrases like 'I thought you were my friends' and stuff for a month straight. If it wasn't for Percy, the couple would probably nowadays will still have them.

"Leo's right" Annabeth jumped into the conversation "It escapes to me to understand why are _we_ always the chosen ones"

"Would you like to someone else doing it _instead_ of you?" the Omicron guy smirked at her. Frank knew he hit a low blow to Annabeth. He was full aware of Annabeth's _hibris_ problems, but no one had ever pushed her like this guy. She was gritting her teeth, but Frank didn't know if it was because of frustration or if she was holding back a remark.

"Let's assume for a second we accept" Jason tried to calm everyone down. It worked "What would we need to do?"

"Please, don't tell me we need to be inside your place for Gods know how long and when we get out, everyone we know is dead" Percy snapped, a glint of terror in his eyes. Frank wouldn't mind very much about it. After all, he had no one to come back and the only person he'd think coming back to was going with him. But, he did noticed similar glances in Jason, Piper, Annabeth _and_ Hazel.

Then, it hit him: they all have at least _one_ family member to say goodbye too.

"Kind of" Chaos admitted, smirking under his hood. Frank had the utter curiosity of seeing under the hood, but the rational side of his brain told him not to "In my ' _place_ ', as you call him, Mr. Jackson, time runs differently. One year in the void are three days here" Everyone gasped at this, shocked "More or less. I don't keep very good track of time"

"So, when we get out...?" Piper trailed off, a sense of hope in her voice.

"The person you're living behind will still be alive" Half the demigods breathed relax at his explanation.

"And, once this is over?" Hazel wondered.

"You can either retake your old lives, stay in the guard _or_ -" Chaos stopped, not wanting to reveal more. But the damage was done.

" _Or_ , what?" the last demigod, Alabaster, pushed him to answer.

"You'll know when this is over... Sometimes, knowing the future doesn't mean we can change it" Chaos finished the conversation about that.

"Can we take some time to decide?" Calypso looked at Chaos, a bit wary about it. Chaos nodded and Frank pulled his friends away from the other ones.

"So, what you guys think?" he started, not sure how they'll decide, or even speak about this.

"I suggest he needs to give the job to someone else" Leo butted, pulling out some metal scraps out of his belt. Frank immediately knew he was nervous.

"You have it easy" Piper frowned "You don't have half the Olympians on your tail because of a domino effect!"

"So, I should go with the flow?" he argued back "I'm _not_ getting killed again, _Beauty Queen_ "

"Stop with the nickname!"

"If we accept, we're gonna get blessed" Annabeth concluded, after being quiet a while.

"What makes you think that?" Percy questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, no half-mortal can survive the Void-"

"They said the same about half-blood and the Pit and here we are" Percy cut her, serious.

"This time is different, Percy" Annabeth continued "Because, _no one_ knows were the Void is"

"The gods does" Frank remembered on of the many stories that Ananbeth taught him "Ju- I mean, Zeus hung Ju- urgh! Hera from it"

"Because they fear it" Hazel got to the same conclusion "It was her punishment for trying to submit her husband"

"And we all know how that turned" Piper made everyone turned to her "What? She hates everyone!"

"Point for her" Jason pecked her cheek "So, what do we do?"

"I say we take it" Leo admitted "If I have to save the world again, I rather do it with a little help on my side"

"I'm with him" Calypso hugged her "I'm tired of just being a watcher of the side. I wanna be able to change things..."

"What do you think, Frank?" Hazel grabbed Frank's hand. Frank too a few seconds before replying.

"You guys are all free to bail on us" Frank put on his Praetor's actitude. He understood that none of them would ditch their families (or the remains of it) for a slim chance to save the world "I'll join with Leo and Calypso. I'm sorry, but I will"

"You won't do it alone, big guy" Percy patted his shoulder, smiling sadly at him "I'll be with you"

"We'll do it as well" Annabeth spoke for the rest of them. Frank turned to Jason and Piper, to see if they would disagree, but he only found determination in his friends' faces "Who better than us to save the world?"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Jason sighed "That we end up worst than when we got into this"

"Then, let's make a promise" Piper proposed, smiling "Let's promise that, no matter what happens with this war. No matter what we have to do, we'll still be being ourselves" Everyone nodded, their hands meeting inside their little circle. Percy gasped for a second and turned to Annabeth. They seemed to be having a silent conversation before leaving. A few minutes later, he was dragging the guy who walked in with Chaos. He looked like he was scolding, but Percy wasn't paying attention. When they reached the group, Percy pulled him with the rest of them.

"No matter what, we're family" he emphaized, looking at everyone "Even you, Alabaster" The guy was taken aback by the answer, but nodded "Family. Till the end"


	11. AN- Letters from and to a coward

**A/N: Letters from and to a coward  
**

 _ **Matt(guest):**_

 ** _This is crap. Here's the reasons: 1. Luke, Silena, Bianca and some of the other demigods who you mentioned were in Elysium chose rebirth and already are reborn., 2. Octavian did get what he deserved., 3. Octavian didn't want to be a hero, he wanted to get destroy Camp Half Blood., 4. Your spelling is horrible., 5. You use the wrong words in some places., and 6. You forget to add punctuations to the end of some of your sentences._  
**

 **Buddy, you're lucky you didn't sign in on the site, because I'd be forced to block you and you'd have to read this personally, but I think fate wants you to be humiliated publicly...**

 **Do you realize that you're in a site called ' _Fan Fiction_ ', right? That means that you can find stories about a fandom, created by the fans of that certain fandom... Because, _you're_ the one who seem to forget that... In here, our imagination is loose and we can use it and write whatever we feel writing, without being _this_ roughly criticized.**

 **This is not my first story. I'm not justifing myself, but I believe that if my way of writing has been a problem to someone, they'd had told me long ago and I'd had stopped posting my stories.**

 **Am I perfect? No, and I'm _not_ trying to be. I'm a person, with problems and dreams and hopes and feelings. I. Am. _Not_. Perfect.**

 **You want to add more to the list? I'm not an English native, so yes, mistakes _will_ happen and even though I appreciate the corrections, I don't and I'll never appreciate them they way you're doing them.**

 **You think _this_ is crap? Then, there's a simple solution for that: STOP READING IT! When I don't like a story, I simply don't follow or stop reading because, even though when I didn't like it, I know it took time and efford from the writer and I can see people reading it and liking it as well.**

 **Your attitude disgusts me. My Mom always say to me ' _If you don't have something nice to say, then keep your mouth shut_ ', and it's exactly what _you_ should do. Because, you haven't accomplished anything.**

 **I'm gonna keep writing my stories, because I like to and because it's my escape from the pressures of the world.**

 **I'm gonna keep making mistakes, because I'm human and mortal and we were created to make mistakes.**

 **For those of you who thought this was an update, I want to apologize. I just needed to say what it needed to be said. If any of you guys think this story is still crap, I'll kindly ask you to stop reading it, because it'd be better than writing one of this A/N everytime it happens.**

 **I wanna hear your opinions, your _constructive_ criticism, not that offensive ' _crap_ ' I set as example.**

 **Again, I apologize for this A/N. This was _not_ the way I wanted to start the day...**


	12. Adapting vs Traditions

It's actually been four days, but for Will Solace, the union between the Greek and Roman camp happened like a million years ago.

He didn't know what it was but he soon started to understand why the gods had kept them away for so many years.

To put it lightly, he has been working overtime in the new Infirmary since they settled down.

Campers (Greek, because the Romans were proud enough to go to their healers) would come in at every hour, with dislocated shoulders, gashes in their skin and blood coming our of strange places.

"Austin, can you check those boys from Hermes, before you leave?" he asked his brother, who nodded and got to work. Will practically lived in the Infirmary's office and he was tired of it.

"Will?" Will looked up and saw his sister Kayla, smiling apologetic "Grover send a message. It's with Nico"

"Thanks, Kay" he thanked her, gladly to have an excuse to leave the place for a couple of hours. His usually tan skin was a few shades paler and he didn't like it "Could you take a look at the schedule from now on?" Kayla nodded and Will left the Infirmary, walking pass the different constructions that were being placed around.

The cabin were still placed in the same order. Same numbers. Same traditions. _Some things are really hard to let go..._ The campers even did a Big House, painted it in blue. Nico and him decided to make it, so they could have a place where important meetings could be held and, if they had guests (like Rachel, because they couldn't find a good cave in the Appalachian Mountains without being safe for her), they could stay there. They also made an attic, to keep the trophies.

"Stolls!" he heard Katie Gardner screaming at the sons of Hermes, who were hiding her garden tools away.

 _Yep, some things should never change..._

"Day dreaming again?" Nico's voice floated next to him, making Will smirk.

"I haven't been out of the Infirmary in days... Cut me some slack" he demanded, playfully. Nico chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. As the years passed, Nico wasn't afraid of showing affection anymore. It was truly difficult for him, but he understood it was natural.

"Well, I send Kay for it" Nico smirked, when Will glanced at him.

"You tricked to my sister" Will concluded, shaking his head "Gods, I think I need a nap"

"A very powerful, short and non-distracted cat nap" Nico mocked him.

"Are _you_ planning on distracting _me_?" Will turned to see Nico, with a raised eyebrow "Who are you and what you've done with Nico di Angelo?" Nico couldn't handle it and started to laugh. Campers were turning their heads at the sound of his voice. It was like a rare event that the son of Hades showed his emotions so publicly.

"Oh, Will, you're under a lot of stress..." Nico wiped a tear off his eye.

"Tell me about it..." he grumbled, looking at the mountains. People were coming from inside, carrying woods, baskets of food and all that things "Did you think we did a great organization?"

"What do you mean?" Nico wondered, pulling him down to sit on the grass with him. Will sighed and sat down, his legs crossed in front of him.

"I mean... Didn't we rush them?" he gestured the campers, who were being themselves "I get that it's been three years since the last war, but... I still have wounds in the Infirmary that tell me how much they hate each other!"

"Will, listen to me" Nico forced him to look at him, gently "This was bound to happen. Maybe not this abrupt, but still..." Will shook his head, like if he wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"We're unprotected out here" Will recognized. Nico understood immediately why Will was so worry and having second thoughts about the camps merging into only one "We have Peleus, and the Golden Fleece, but... Campers are send to us everyday and I-"

"Everyone will be safe, I promise" Nico assured him, kissing Will's forehead.

"I know..." Will smiled weakly at him.

"Nico!" Someone screamed in the distance. Both, Will and Nico immediately got up and assumed their leader places, following the sound of the voice. It belonged to Butch, the son of Iris, who was trying to control down the pegasi "This is Blackjack, Percy's ride" Nico opened his eyes at that information. If Blackjack was here, instead of Percy, meant two things:

Option A, Percy was gone ( _Underworld_ gone) and his own Father didn't tell him.

Option B, Percy was gone ( _missing_ gone) and the pegasus couldn't find him.

"Look, Porkpie has a letter attached" Will noticed, from looking at the pegasus' wing. He pulled it out and read it quickly "It's from Grover and Juniper"

"What does it say?" Nico hurried him to get the information. Will went back to read it, kind of fast.

"Um, it says that the satyrs will still be doing their protectors' job" he read, his eyes not crunching because of his dyslexia "That, the demigods will be send here, to the mountians, so the residents of the cities can send them here of to the Legion"

"The Romans will be thrill that a satyr is doing their job" Butch butted in, sneering.

"Butch, please take the pegasi to the stable, so they can rest" Nico decided, patting the neck of one "Then, gather the heads of the cabins" Butch nodded and left with the pegasi, who followed him without argument "We need to talk to Reyna"

"You think the Senate will listen when we tell them satyrs are doing Lupa's job?" Will reasoned with Nico, who sighed. But he straighten up, decided.

"The Legion decided to follow us and to abandon their patron. We didn't force them" Nico explained, trying to be a leader "We all have to adapt. If they don't..."

"I just hope _that_ doesn't start another war..." Will admitted, worry "Because, I don't want to lead them against allies..."


	13. Growing Strong On The Wrong Side 2x1

Eris felt a little unappreciated it.

And how else she should be feeling? Since her Mother left the Mansion of the Night next to Lamia, Eris was willing to prove herself to her Mother. She wasn't like Hemera, always looking for the balance. She wasn't like Hecate, who liked to swing between allies and friendships. And defenitely, she wasn't like The Fates, who loved to control everyone's life.

No, she was a true daughter of Nyx. She loved to mess with other entities, making confrontations, making them doubt and causing confusion. But, never with her Mother. She knows that defying her Mother was similar to a death sentence.

That's why, when her Mother was gathering allies to fight against the Olympians, Eris left the safety of the Mansion of the Night and went to explore the surface. It's been millenniums since the Lady of Discord set foot on earth and roamed it, freely and causing destructtion, just at the thought of it.

She saw by herself the results of leaving the world to be control and dominated by the Gods: mortals ruled the world, independent if the Gods existed or not. They were the judge, jury and executioner of their own race and that, to Eris, was a cancer. A disease. A plague that but be dealt with it immediately, before it infects another species.

She understood why the demigods were what they were. If a spawn of a god and a mortal could be manipulated by Kronos to fight the Gods, either they were stupid to believe that they had more power than they thought, or the demigods were thirsty of being in charge of things. Just as the mortals to their world, the demigods is a ' _superior_ ' generation that comes without the effects and problems of mortals.

Or, that is what Eris believes.

Eris strolled the crowed streets of NYC, causing trouble everywhere she went. If someone was looking over her, that someone would see a display of fights and arguments where she pass. Eris was feeling recharged with energy. She haven't felt that kind of power since, well... since the last time she walked the Earth.

Eris knew where she was going. She didn't need a map for that. She didn't need directions. Because places like this only can be sense and access by people with power. Well, she has the power! But not the recognition, which meant she couldn't just flash in whenever she pleased without anyone attacking her.

That was just plain frustrating.

"Good afternoon, sir" she put a sugarcoated voice in her lips, trying to pass like any other person. The man who she was talking to raised his eyes from the newspaper he was reading and raised an eyebrow at her "Would you be so kind to give me the key?"

"The key?" The man physically looked like he was around forty years old, with his ' _Security_ ' uniform. He looked either confused or he was playing dumb.

"Yes, sir... The _key_..." she repeated, crossing her legs to be even more dramatic. The man frowned and went back to reading the newspaper.

"Child, all the bathrooms are without key" Eris realized that the man wouldn't be fooled by any trick, so she did what she knew best: she started a fight. More especifically, she made two other people to start a fight. The minute the fight got physical, that forced the guard to leave his post, opportunity that she used to grab the key she was looking for, while the commotion was happening.

She walked into the elevator and closed it quickly before someone else wanted inside. She then, pulled out the key and inserted it in the slot, making her trip to the highest place on Earth.

Olympus.

The ride was a tortured itself. The elevator music was playing some kind of song with a really fast rhythm and sang by, who it sounded like, some men with feminine voices. It was a torture itself. Eris forced herself to remind the song, so she could give the suggestion to her Mother.

The door opened and showed Eris a vision of Olympus. She'd loved to drink on it, but she didn't have the time. She was on a mission, she reminded herself. She walked quickly up the stairs to the Temple of Zeus. She should admit it, she was risky when she wanted. She melted with the shadows, much like Hades and his Helmet of Darkness, but this was more like being invisible.

Eris found the King of Olympus passed out of tiredness in his chair, where apparently he was reading some strolls. _I'll never get a more perfect opportunity..._ Smiling to herself, Eris placed over the Lord of the Sky and directed her words to his ear.

"Your daughter is in danger..." she began. She knew how to convince people of wrong facts. She also knew than Zeus wasn't easy to fool with. But, apparently, everyone had forgotten about something (or, should we say, _someone_ ) that was living _inside_ Zeus, that was the root of his good sense.

Eris wasn't talking to Zeus. She was talking to Metis, mother of Athena.

"Have you seen how close is your demigod granddaughter with that guy? How she almost does _his_ will? How does he _hates_ Athena? I fear that he'd want to get rid of her... That way, with the Lord of the Sky's best strategist gone, it wouldn't be easy for him to take the step to overruled Zeus..." Eris planted the seed of doubt in Metis, who was awake listening to the whole thing (immortal beings, right?) "Probably, to give the throne to his father... Is no secret that Poseidon wanted to take the throne of Olympus... Or you don't remember how they piled against him and tied him up?" Eris reminded Metis, who was joining the false dots together, forming a fake image. But for her, that image made perfect sense. All she needed was the name of that spawn to set Zeus against him.

"Who?!" Eris smirked in satisfaction. Her plan worked.

"Why, Perseus Jackson, of course..."

 _Try to get away from this one, demigod..._

* * *

Erebus _always_ felt neglected.

Sure, being the Primordial of the Dark and son of Chaos and husband of Nyx gave him some sort of respect. Some sort of recognition.

But he always was forgotten.

"Is a bad feeling, isn't it?" he heard behind him. He turned around to face the dark face of his wife and sister, Nyx "Being ignored and not appreciate it... Not even remember..."

"Not even by your own _wife_?" Erebus replied, raising an eyebrow at her "You've been locked away for many centuries inside that Mansion of yours..."

"And, I missed you every second, _Er_..."

"At least, you could had thought of a better nickname after all those years apart" he noticed, causing her to smirk back at him "What business do you want with me, Nyx? I know this isn't just a social visit..." Erebus noticed this about Nyx a millennia ago: everytime she wanted something (normally, a kid that could follow her own wants), she would come to him.

"Well, it is a social visit... with a hidden meaning" Nyx admitted, getting closer to Erebus, who didn't move from his place, allowing her to walk to him and wrapped her arm around his torso.

"So, what can I do for you?" Nyx pursed her lips a little, like if she didn't want to reach the matter in hand by now "Nyx, though I understand that I'm not _that_ important to you-"

"How can you think that?!" Nyx cut him, looking surprised by his statement.

"Well, let me recall a little bit..." he started, not trying to make her mad, but pointing out that he has his reasons for being this suspicious about her "After the failure that Hemera and Ether were, you decided to leave me, to go and try having kids on your own... When that doesn't work, at least not perfectly, you come back and we have The Fates, which is your proudest achievement, apparently..." he looked at her, to see if she gave any sign of argument. But Nyx only kept quiet "Then, a few centuries away and bam! You come back and your other two achivements, Thanatos and Hypnos... At least, until they started to work with the Olympians..."

"Those were a mistake..." she realized, finally. Erebus only nodded, like if he knew that he should kept quiet "I thought that, if we cooperate with the new generations of deities, we'd be rewarded with honors, realms... But we only got greeted by hatred, forgetfulness and solitude..." she continued, hatred lacing her words "The more offsprings they have, the more insolents and vain and hunger-power... I mean, look at Kronos!"

Erebus nodded, understanding Nyx's point: Kronos had been the first on of a long line of hunger-power children who went after their ruling father. First, Kronos. Then, Zeus. Thirdly, Erebus heard the news about a son of Hermes who wanted to take control over the power. In his desperation, he made a deal with Kronos, who broke that promise and too over his body to control it. Unfortunately for him, other demigods defeated him.

"What's your quarrel with the sons and daughters of the gods now, Nyx?" Erebus questioned his wife.

"Two half-blood crossed Tartarus and got out alive" Nyx snapped, not directly at him "And, not only they were able to cross the Mansion, but they also fooled me!" Erebus never saw Nyx this angry. Not even when she gave birth to Hemera, a daughter so opposite to her, they're always arguing.

"Why I have the feeling you don't only recruited me?" Erebus pointed out. Nyx smirked at him and got closer to him. For an outsider, when this two Primordial got closer, the darkness grew in amount, covering all around and not allowing to see.

"You've always been really smart" she praised him, her lips hovering over his "Ouranos and Tartarus are the main allies-"

"Ouranos? He got himself a new body?" he interrupted her, startled "And, does he know that he's gonna work with Tartarus?"

"He's aware of that fact... And, so does Tartarus..."

"And, your escape plan?" Nyx gave him a confused look "Nyx, when this is over, whether we win or not, Ouranos and Tartarus will at each other's throat because of Gaea..."

"I'm aware of that, Erebus... That's why I need your support..." she confessed "In case this backfires, I need someone who can have my back"

"Well, I'll admit is kind of weird to hear the almighty and powerful Mistress of the Night ask for help-" Nyx couldn't help herself into whack his head because of it "Was that really necessary?!"

"When you stop talking like that!"

"Like I was saying... Though is weird to hear you speak like that, I'll help you" Nyx casted a smile, but Erebus interrupted her before she could celebrate "But, let me leave something _very_ clear, Nyx... I'm only helping you on you backfire plan... Just because I represent ' _dark_ ', that doesn't mean I have a ' _dark_ ' soul, as mortals call it..."

"What is your point, then?"

"My point is that, no matter how others _tell_ you what you should be, you should think for yourself what do _you_ wanna be..."

"But, our realms..."

"Don't define us, Nyx... Like I said, I would help you, support you through this and back you up when things don't work out... But I think you should start considering a path where the Night is not seeing anymore as a common fear and nightmare among the mortals..." Erebus defended his way of thinking. He was tired of people thinking that the darkness could only hide bad things for them. He wanted to be seen as what the darkness can show you. And he was willing to help Nyx through it.

"Alright, Erebus... If this rebellion fails, I'd consider your proposition"

"That's all I needed to hear" he cupped her neck and pulled her for a kiss. In the deep of his being, Erebus knows this fight will only turn a defeat. Because only a rebellion like this would wake up their Father.


	14. Let's Rank Up! 3x1

Percy wished this didn't lead to his or his friends' doom.

Once he and his friends (he already considered Alabaster one of his friends, even when he fought on the other side in the Kronos' Army and he tried to take down Olympus) agreed with Chaos and his proposal, the Creator handed them capes with hoods that cloaked them.

 _'The capes and the hoods will allow you to hide your identity from your enemies. It can't be removed unless you pull it back yourself'_ Chaos had informed them when he was handing them.

"How do I look, Wise Girl?" Percy called his girlfriend, trying the cape on. Just to make it more funny, Percy twirled in his place, to make Annabeth chuckle.

"You look good, Seaweed Brain" she replied, a hiding smile of worry on her face "What if we make the wrong choice?" she asked him, turning the moment a little souring. Percy sighed, since he was expecting this from her. She liked to know all her options.

"Which ever choice we're making, we'll face the outcome, together, OK?" he promised. Percy scolded himself mentally for not noticing before. Annabeth nodded and pecked his lips lightly, before smiling.

"C'mon... Everyone is waiting for us" she said. All Percy could do was following her like a lost puppy, which made Annabeth laugh and their friends to surprise: since their runaway, they haven't seem Annabeth cracked a smile.

"Nice capes, guys" the guy previously introduced as Omicron, complemented. Only then, Percy noticed that the colour of his cape was a very dark shade of sea green, like if it was mixing with the black.

"Why our capes are different?" Frank wondered, which made Percy take all the capes in consideration: Annabeth's was a dark grey. Piper's, kind of magenta. Jason's a very much dark blue. Hazel's, almost black. Leo's, blackish red. Calypso's was turning kind of mustard and Frank's was a dark purple.

"Because, those are the capes of the generals" Chaos' protégée, Lambda, explained. Apparently, Lambda had been around Chaos more than te rest of his guard, because he talked little, but knew a lot "The rest of us are your second in command" Percy looked around and noticed that he was right. Even Alabaster was wearing a regular black cape, and he wasn't liking it.

"Seconds in command?" Jason inquired, looking at the Guard "I thought we all were equal..."

"Evidently, someone is always in meed of an ego boost" one of the girls, Phi, scowled at them. Percy didn't like her attitude.

"Look, we never asked for any special treatment" he started, looking at his friends "I wanna know why Chaos picked us up as leaders as much as you do, but if we ARE suppose to be Chaos' Personal Guard, then, I suggest we behave like one" All the guards were speechless at his words, until Omicron started to laugh.

 _Why the Hades is he laughing about?!_

" _Now_ , I know why Kronos never stood a chance against you!" he kept laughing and clapping but, for some strange reason, Percy didn't feel insulted or mocked. It was as Omicron had finally understood something that had been under his nose the whole time.

"Um, thank you?" He wasn't sure how to reply. Luckily, he didn't have to add anything, because that was when Chaos made his appearance.

"Are you ready to start?" he questioned them. Percy noticed some hesitation between his friends, but they all nodded "Very well, you must follow me-"

"Couldn't we say goodbye, first?" Piper's voice came out a little strangle and Percy couldn't place his finger around what was she asking.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Ms. McLean..." Chaos acknowledged, lowering his head a little "If I do allow you say goodbye to your remaining family, we'd only put then in danger of been reached by the King and Queen of Olympus" Piper's expression fell "However, I can assure you that you'll be able to look after them, from the Void"

"How?" Hazel was curiously terrified about living his brother without protection.

"The Void will provide you with a room with different vortexes... Each of them are specified for different people" Chaos told them.

"So, if I want to spy on _Sunshine_ while she is in the shower- Ow!" Leo surprised everyone with his question, though no one was surprised when Calypso smacked the bak of his head or it "Was that necessary?!"

"It was justified" Calypso defended herself, shrugging.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Valdez, that my vortexes don't work inside the Void" Chaos chuckled. For a guy that is all about the abyss and forget, he has a sense if humour "However, if you decide on the enemy or even allies... They can be pretty helpful..."

"That also works for the people we want to check on?" Annabeth analysed the situation. Since se had pulled the hood up, Percy was only allowed to see her stormy, calculating, yet beautiful grey eyes.

"Without a doubt, Ms. Chase. Now!" Chaos clasped his hands together, making some kind of portal next to him "Lambda, take the Guards to training" Lambda bowed at his Master and lead the hooded people inside the portal "To cross that portal, you all have to leave your identities behind"

"We'll stop being who we are?" It was the first time Alabaster spoke outloud and Percy was thinking that maybe he regretted this decision to join.

"The only things you'll leave behind is your names" Everyone shared confused looks "You'll remember them, but while you're in my realm, you'll be named differently.

"Are we allow to pick our own new names?!" Leo butted in, excited "Because I was thinking about ' _Iron Man_ ' or ' _Supreme Commander_ ' or-"

"' _Repair Boy_ '" Jason supplied, making everyone crack a smile. Except Leo.

"Actually, I've already picked out your new names" Chaos admitted. He walked to Alabaster first "You'll be known as _Rho_ " Alabaster nodded and crossed the portal, without a word "Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, you two will be _Kappa_ and _Iota_ " Chaos named them, before moving to Leo and Calypso "Leo Valdez, Calypso, you'll be _Delta_ and _Epsilon_ "

"Yes! I'm third-in-command!" Leo celebrated, making them look at him strange "What? It's like that in werewolves stories!"

"Jason Grace and Piper McLean" Chaos continued, shaking his head "You'll be _Beta_ and _Gamma_ "

"Wait!" Leo stopped him "If Jason is Beta... Who the Hades will be Annabeth?" Percy saw that Leo was right.

"Annabeth Chase, you'll be _Alpha_ " Everyone kept quiet "Perseus Jackson, since everyone is searching for you, allow them to be the last thing they ever see..." Chaos trailed off.

"Then, who am I?"

"Percy" Annabeth whispered "You're the _Omega_ "

* * *

Omicron didn't know how to react after seen the new leaders of the Guard.

He was more than excited to be finally on the same side as Omega and Alpha. Though, he wondered if they even remember him.

Or any of the Guards, for that matter.

"Again!" Lambda ordered them. Omicron swallowed his left pride and repeated the exercise along with Nu, Chi, Sigma, Pi and Eta.

"I don't understand why we're practicing while the _newbies_ are not here" Nu grumbled under his breath. Though, Omicron knew he wasn't _that_ upset about it. He simply liked to keep things in a balance.

"Master is showing them the ropes of the Void" Lambda explained, his arms crossed in his chest. Since they met him, Lambda had never showed his face. While everyone else knew each other.

"Besides, we all know that after a bit of training, Annabeth is gonna beat our asses without mercy" Sigma joked, his eyes on the target.

"And, I bet Percy won't keep behind as well" Pi continued, making them all crack up.

"They make quite a team..." Eta agreed, picking up a hammer. He swung it over his head for a while before releasing it and hitting his target "Like Jason and Piper, I can tell..."

"Isn't Piper sister of Theta?" Chi questioned him, while adjusting the tip of his arrows "Just like Leo is your brother?"

"We're not sure yet... Though Piper has Theta's eyes..."

"Enough with the chit-chat!" Lambda scolded them "Back to practice!"

"Bro, chill out for a minute..." Omicron tried to calm him down, but that only angered him.

"I'm not your ' _bro_ ', so I suggest you to take this seriously before Master finds out he did a mistake with you"

"Woah, woah! Who named you our superior?" Nu interjected, surprised.

"Not you"

"What's going on here?" Omicron recognised the voice as Mu, Nu's girlfriend. She was walking towards them, probably to practice too. Next to her, were Theta, Phi, Psi and Zeta.

"Is the male trying to get in charge?" Zeta raised an eyebrow at Omicron, who stared at her. Honestly, he knew that she didn't like men, but why that hate towards him?!

"I didn't do anything!" he defended himself "Why you are always against me?!"

"Zeta..." Theta began, placing a hand over her shoulder "Why don't you call a truce with Omicron? The Generals will be here soon..." she stated, leaving everyone speechless. _Truce?!_ Omicron thought, _She'll allow that the day her star stops shining!_

"Fine" she grumbled, before walking towards the other side of the training area, with Phi and Mu hot in her tail.

"Guards!" Chaos voice's boomed across the training area, while walking with the Generals and the new other recruit. All the guards lined up, even Lambda "Let me introduce you the newest recruit, Rho-" Chaos gestured to the only black hooded person of the new group "And your Generals, Epsilon, Delta, Iota, Kappa, Gamma, Beta, Alpha and Omega" Chaos pointed at each of the new recruits.

"Is a pleasure to meet you all" Gamma waved at them, politely. Everyone smiled back at her.

"Now, for the teams! I had decided that the Generals need a team each, regarding specific matters..." Chaos started with a look like said ' _You can't argue this one with me_ ' "Rho and Psi, you'll be with Iota" Iota offered them a polite smile at both of them, but only Psi returned it "Eta, Nu, you'll be with Delta-"

"Welcome to the ship that is your General, boys!" Delta interrupted Chaos. Omicron seriously believed that Lambda was gonna snap him in two, but Chaos looked more amuse than anything.

"Epsilon, Mu and Lambda will be working with you" Epsilon nodded at them, Mu immediately siding with her "Kappa, you'll be in charge of Sigma and Chi"

"Welcome to the Void, General" Both, Sigma and Chi pulled their hands out to shake them with Kappa.

"Pi, Phi, with Alpha" Omicron heard Phi scowled, but nothing else "Gamma, Theta and Zeta will be your companions-"

"We're gonna be best friends!" Theta squeaked in delight, while Zeta rolled her eyes.

"Omicron" The named one raised his head in interest "You'll be with Generals Beta and Omega"

"Hello" Omicron waved at them, politely.

"I'll leave you alone to start practice... Generals, your special training will begin tomorrow. Be ready" Chaos warned them, before walking out.

"Special training?" Omega mumbled, probably scratching his neck "What kind of special training?"

"We don't have special training..." Omicron was the first one to talk "Probably, he just wants to give you some powers... You know, since you're the Generals..."

"But, we never earned our ranks..." Kappa realized "He just handed them to us..."

"Probably, he thought- wait, he _thinks_ , he _knows_ you'll be up for the task..." Theta comforted them.

"So... Are we gonna practice or what?" Alpha looked around, raising and eyebrow. Omicron couldn't help but to smirk.

"I was wondering when you'll say that..."

* * *

Zeta was outraged.

Why, _why_ would her Master paired her up with those _two_ vain girls?! It was like one wasn't enough for her suffering. Couldn't he paired her up with Iota? Or Alpha?

Epsilon was out of the question to ask. She will never miss her of her life. She's as guilty as those who preferred to chose their own wellbeing over the greater good. Then again, she regretted herself that.

"Not, it _couldn't_ be only one..." she mumbled to herself. At this point, she had excused herself from practice and headed out, trying not to be seen "It had to be _two_!"

"Maybe, he'a trying that you learn a lesson" a voice surprised her, her bow and arrow ready to fire. She was surprised when she saw Gamma standing there, her hands raised in surrender "I'm not here to fight, Zeta. I'm here to understand"

"Like _you_ would understand me" he grumbled. Zeta had her share of meeting girls like Theta and Gamma and none of those time had come out in a pleasant way "Master did this to punish me"

"Why you see me as a punishment? And, a punishment for what?!" Gamma asked her, between curious and exasperated. Zeta sighed.

"I was dead once" she began. Gamma smirked, as if she thought she was being played "I was _actually_ dead, Gamma" The tone of her voice convinced her she was telling the truth "I was always ignored, but knowledge in a bigger crowd"

"What was that suppose to mean?" Gamma questioned, getting closer to her.

"Like mortals said, once upon a time I was one of the Hesperides" Zeta made a stop in her story to glance at her companion "And, I did a _huge_ mistake"

"You stole an apple from Hera?" Zeta turned to see Gamma, who shrugged "My brain isn't hollow, you know" Zeta ha to stop the snort coming out of her.

"Oh, I didn't only stole an apple from Hera's tree... I stole it for her _enemy_ " Zeta felt biles coming up her throat, the urges of throwing up at the memory were overwhelming. And, besides, even if she didn't want to be part of her team, she didn't want to look bad in front of her General.

"That cheating, lying, coward _bastard_!" Gamma snapped, her hands turning into fists. Zeta had to make a double take on Gamma. He never had seen a girl that wasn't impress by the guy "I swear, if he's helping this madness even in the slightest way, he's gonna get more than just food from my Cornucopia!"

"Wh-what?" Zeta was left speechless at that reaction.

"Pi- Gamma!" Both girls heard the voce of Beta, coming to them. He was covered in sweat and a little smile on his lips "You have to come to the arena, Alpha is kicking Omega's and Omicron's- Gamma, what's wrong?" Beta's smile faltered when he took one good look at the girls.

"I'm fine... Just, bonding time with Zeta" she replied, gritting her teeth. Zeta assumed that Beta would walk away, not wanting to deal with girl stuff.

"What you girls talking about?" he sat with them, earning a confusing look from Zeta "Yes?"

"Don't you should be _asking_ for permission to staying with us?" she started, gaining back her confidence "You can't assume we want you here!" Beta chuckled, this time, angering her. _Men will forever be the same._

"I know Gamma enough to know that she'll make me leave. _But_ , since she has that hating face that I've only seen once before, I rather stick around to comfort her"

It's was the first time in along time that Zeta was speechless several times during a conversation. She couldn't understand it! Men will _always_ be selfish, egocentric and possessive creatures! No one will change!

"I'm _fine_ , Ja- Beta" Gamma corrected herself, trying to relax "Just talking..." she trailed off, grabbing the hand he was offering her.

"May I know about what?" Beta wasn't all business when it came to Gamma.

"About that _someone_ we met _before_ we sailed into the Mediterranean" To Zeta, those words sounded like a code, seeming like Gamma wouldn't want to reveal the name of the person. But Beta didn't need it. His facials changed into a thinking state before pulling his hand out to Zeta.

"Is a pleasure to finally meet you, Zeta"

"What are you doing?" se questioned him. Beta sighed and lowered his hand.

"You're not longer forgotten, Zeta. Every single demigod knows your story. Pe- Omega made sure of it. So did my sister"

"What do you mean by ' _you're not longer forgotten_ '?" Zeta was amazed by the variety of emotions that they were displaying.

"Trust me, many girls had came forward because of your bravery" That reason only was enough to make Zeta crumble in tears. She was always strong, never showing weakness, not even in her death. But, comes once in someone's life that must release all of their feelings. After a few seconds, Zeta felt a pair of arms around her.

"Listen to me, Zeta" Gamma whispered in her ear "I know you think you were paired with me and Theta without no reason... But, I think there is one..." Zeta looked up, expectantly at her General who was alone "You showed the entire world that a woman can be strong without a man by her side. I still don't know which role plays Theta in all this, but I can assure you, that we're here to balance each other..."

"Balance each other?" Zeta repeated, wiping her tears. Gamma nodded.

"I think we were paired because we can show the world the balance between strength and love" Zeta couldn't help but snicker at that word. It wasn't something about disrespectful towards Gamma, it was a reflect.

"Reflect, sorry"

"I don't wanna force love of men into you, Zeta... I wanna teach you love of family and friends... Would you let me?"

Zeta didn't need much time to think about it. Her father was responsible for her death. Her own sister are cowards and puppets (except for the exception). It was safe to say she never had a proper family.

"How can I consider the men ' _friends_ ' when they don't give me reasons?"

"Omega never gave you a reason not to..." Zeta nodded, standing up with her.

"I'm ready to begin, General"


	15. Take The Blind Off

Rachel felt her head was gonna explode.

That's how bad her headache was. And that headache was occasioned by a meeting between Camp Jupiter's Senate and Camp Half-Blood's Head Counselors. And, both have different ways to do things.

"We cannot allow our traditions being butchered by some barbarians!" One of the oldest member of the Senate screamed. Which, considering the guy was around 25 years old, he talked like if he was 90 and _actually_ lived during the Ancient Times.

"You wanna see a barbarian butchering you?! I dare you!" Who other, but Clarisse LaRue, to instigate a fight during a meeting? Though, Rachel will admit inside her head that her reaction was justified.

"Enough!" Reyna called silence, with her authority voice. Rachel sighed. She was getting tired of this kinds of arguments. Everyone in this meeting agreed to support Percy and the rest, but some were behaving like if they were forced to it "No one is butchering anything, Roman-" _Roman? Seriously, who named you, man?_ "If anything, they're trying to agile the process-"

"I began to think that this _alliance_ with the greeks had turned you soft, Praetor Reyna" Rachel wasn't liking one bit where this argument was heading to "I wondered if Octavian was right, after all..."

Rachel didn't know if to shudder at the memory or to feel pity for the former Augur. In the end, he was doing what he _thought_ it was right.

"So, that's where you wanna head to?" Lou Ellen, Head of the Hecate Cabin, sneered at him "A _war_ between allies? You know what a war could make us!"

"Twelve Legion Fulminata won't lie under the shadows of the greeks!" Rachel had enough of the guy. Literally, it took _everything_ in her not to punch him in the spot.

"Alright, that's it" she decided, getting up from her seat. Everyone stared at her, the Head Councilors smirking. They knew that, when she put her ' _foot down_ ', in a matter of speaking, nothing good could come out of it "Roman, let me remind you that _you_ were the ones who agreed with Reyna into forming an alliance with _us_. You know what will happen to _you_ once the alliance is broken?" she questioned him, who held his head up high. _Stubborn roman..._ "You'll be at the mercy of the gods, who won't answer your prayers, the same way they turned on your own Praetor, the same way _they_ abandoned you and _all of us_ during the war against Gaea-" Rachel glanced around the room, to noticed the people's reaction: some were quiet, some sad, while others were frowning in remorse "Delphi is gone, the gods are gone, your leaders are gone!" she emphasized, getting worked up "Be glad the spirits of nature didn't leave _any of us_ or this will be one tough war to win" With that final note, she slammed her hands against the table and walked away from the meeting. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she didn't care.

 _They need to learn that the enemy isn't us._

* * *

It was almost dinner time, but she wasn't hungry. She had spent the day walking around the city the retired members of the Legion built for themselves. She didn't know what to think, only that Annabeth would have a fit if she ever saw the city. Though, she didn't know if it will be a good fit or a bad one. The city had been carved into the mountains. Several book sagas came to mind when she saw it: _The Host_ , _Inheritance_ , even _The Lord of the Rings_!

"You're someone very hard to find, Oracle" she heard behind her. Sighing and smirking, she turned to see Will Solace. He was the only one brave enough to be close to her in her rage state, while everyone thought she will murder them.

"I wasn't hiding, Will" she admitted, sighing "Those Senators take out my barbaric side"

"That's because you didn't see Nico after you left" Rachel glanced at him and noticed some kind of dreamy face on him, making her giggle "Oh, shut up!" he pushed her lightly, blushing. That only caused Rachel to laugh.

"Gods, you're so innocent sometimes..." Rachel poked his cheek, making Will show his dimples "And those dimples are too cute for you!"

"Nico can't hear I'm having an affair with you" he joked, winking at her. Rachel continued to laugh, wiping some tears off her eyes.

"I so needed that..."

"Glad I could help... Now, what trigged you?" Rachel sobered up, knowing it was hard to lie to Will: being a kid of Apollo, he could sense when someone was lying to him. Or not telling all the truth.

"Something that Ella mumbled..." she confessed "It might not be nothing, but I'm sure it _will_ be something if we continue arguing like today!"

"Relax, Rachel..." Will tried to sooth her "You know that getting angry won't solve anything..."

"Works for the Ares' Cabin" se muttered under her breath.

"What did Ella said?" Will asked her, trying to reach the source of her discomfort.

"She mentioned words like ' _misunderstood_ ', ' _new regime_ ' and ' _chaos_ '... It wasn't something coherent..."

"Maybe, a prophecy about Percy and the guys?" Will suggested, making Rachel shake her head.

"Besides that, it's like she was trying to warn us about a war about to happen..."

"A war between Camps?" he was concern at the moment "We can't afford that... Not to mention the internal war that will happen between the citizens of New Rome and New Athens..."

"Maybe the war isn't between us... But _us_ against something that causes ' _chaos_ '" she used air quotations.

"What causes more chaos than chaos himself?"

"Chaos is a _he_?" Rachel was caught with the guard down with that information.

"Unless Nyx can turn into a _he_ , I'm pretty sure _Chaos_ is a he" And back to the relax state "Don't worry. I'm sure that, whatever this is, the Camps will forget their differences and unite, just like they did against Gaea"

"It took a lot for that..." Though her words were honest, Rachel's mind was far away, in repeat, looking for an escape.

A way out of the madness she felt responsible for.


	16. Triumphal Return?

**_4_ actual _weeks after the accusation_**

"Generals!" Chaos' voice replicated itself in all the corners of his realm. He knew his Generals will not make his wait.

"You called, _Master_?" Omega was the first one to call back, teasingly. Though, for Chaos, it wasn't funny. He believed that, because of his status and his power, he should be addressed with respect. And, Omega couldn't understand that. The leader of his Generals was always laid back, but he was the moral and heart of the Guard. They could be all in debt to Chaos, but their loyalty belonged to Omega. And he treasured and gave it back.

"Omega, how many times have I told you? You can call me ' _Chaos_ '" he gritted his teeth at the last part, but put on a fake smile on him.

"Why were we summoned?" Alpha was the first one to get to business. Chaos always pictured her as the perfect soldier and now, 20 years later _inside_ the Void, he got the perfect soldiers.

"It is time that we reveal your presence to the Olympians" he announced. Even we his Generals were wearing the hoods over their faces, Chaos was able to see the anger in their smiles.

"What would we gain if we do?" Gamma took a step forward, her voice very close to the charmspeak. She was the wild card, she was a great ally, if you show her you were worthy.

"You gain nothing. It's an order" Chaos acknowledged. He could see the gears inside Delta and Kappa working over time. Once unlikely allies, now best friends, Kappa was the thinking behind Delta, though everyone could inspire the fireuser.

"What I believe Gamma was asking, Chaos, is what about if the Olympians recognized us?" Iota was another wild card. Her ability manipulating the Mist had grew and now, she was able to make an army of 10,000 different realities.

"That's very unlikely, but I don't doubt you'd be able to cover it up, won't you?" Chaos tested her, not in a way Iota found noble.

"So, you say we don't reveal ourselves?" Beta spoke up. Unlike the rest, Chaos knew that Beta was the more manipulative of his Generals. He only was waiting for his moment to strike "How would the Olympians trust someone they never knew?"

"Would you prefer to be sentence to death when they know it's you?" Epsilon pipped in, calming the argument. The solitude had done wonders for her, Chaos thought so. She was straightforward, as if she was compensating the eons she'd been in locked up.

"Epsilon is right" Kappa agreed. As the quiet of the bunch, Kappa only spoke when necessary and when an argument is about to erupt. Te mediator of the team.

Chaos looked at his Generals, between the fear and the pride. He was proud and was gonna take credit of the improvement of his Guards. But, he knew that, the moment they knew he was crossing them for his own benefit, he would be in troubles. They might not be immortal as he is, but they sure are invincible when they're together. And, when combined with the rest of the guards, they were unstoppable.

"You should go inform the rest of the Guards. I'll be giving you all the information later" Chaos dismissed them. His Generals bowed at him and left quickly, leaving Chaos to think to himself.

It was time he made his move.

* * *

Chaos stood in front of his Guards, who were ready to cross the portal.

"Remember, we'll likely be attack once we make our appearance, so be ready for anything" he warned them. Everyone nodded and Chaos was the first one to cross the portal directly to the Council Room inside Mount Olympus.

"I'm telling you! Those ungrateful brats are building an army against us!" Chaos recognized the voice as Ares, that was screaming around.

"Just because you want to agree with ' _Mommy dear_ ', you don't have to invent excuses like that!" Poseidon's voice boomed around. Chaos turned to see if everyone crossed before closing the portal. He could see the broken and betrayed looks on his Guards about the people they were about to face.

"You know, brother, I thought you were smarter than this" Hera's voice made Alpha cringed. And who can blame her? "That Romans and Greeks are gathering in the same place and not paying us tributes it's a consequence that all will suffer!" _The camps united? Well, that calls for a change of plans... Will be harder to break them, but it's not impossible..._

"They're not a threat!" Hades' voice supported Poseidon. Chaos saw how Mu's hand tighten around Nu's, who was trying to comfort her.

"At least, now you know who wants you dead" Omicron joked, to light up the mood. It worked because everyone chuckled at him "Told you it'll work" He had turned to Zeta, who was rolling her eyes at him. Or that's what Chaos imagined, since everyone was wearing their hoods up.

"Remember, let me do the talking" Chaos looked around, earning nods. Glad he was in control, Chaos walked into the Council Room, before another argument would start. Soon, all voices were shut down as the Guards of the Void felt the Olympians' eyes on them, while they walked behind Chaos in a perfect straight line.

"Who are you and how did you trespassed our defenses?!" Zeus thundered at them. Literally, thundered them, because lighting bolts were heading in their direction. Luckily, Beta was fast enough to counterattack (more of a defense barrier, since they had orders to not attack), shocking all the presents.

"Identified yourself!" Hera ordered Chaos, who was biting his internal cheek to avoid a laugh.

"Looks like I could be the solution for your problems..." he began, still not taking his hood off "Allow me to introduce myself, _Queen_ Hera" The way he said ' _Queen_ ' made her glare at him "Though, me and my men deserve the same respect as you people..."

"Who. Are. You?" Zeus was losing his patience, and Chaos knew it.

"I'm the Creator. I'm the Void. I'm Chaos"


	17. No Room For Debate

Poseidon was left speechless.

One minute, he was arguing with Zeus about how the merge of the camps could work into their benefit (though, Zeus was stubborn and was absolutely positive than that merge will only work to find a way to substitute them), and the next, the Creator was standing right in front of them, with several men behind him.

When did the world worked the time perfectly?

" _Chaos_!?" Zeus repeated the name, as if he checked it, it wouldn't become real "You were dormant!" Chaos shook his head with an amusement smirk on him.

"You've been too caught up in your quest to maintain the power, dear grand-grandson" Zeus cringed at the mentioned of their relationship, as if he never wanted to remember it.

"Name your business, Chaos. Then, leave our presence!" Hera took the word from his husband. Poseidon asked himself for how long has she hitting her tongue to interfere.

"If you ask me to leave means that you'd not allow me to assist you-"

"You are correct, _Lord_ Chaos" she spitted out the name, as if it was a joke "We're perfectly capable to handle any situation that occurs!" her pride spoke for her.

"Like when Typhoon woke up?" One of Chaos' soldiers butted in. Poseidon was sure he had heard that voice before, but he couldn't place a face to it. Besides, it didn't help that all of the Guards' members were wearing hoods that covered their faces.

"Or, when a demigod freed Kronos?" Another one supplied. It was more as if they were talking and remembering between them and not to the Olympians.

"What about Dirt Face?" A female interfered this time. Her voice had some kind of bored.

"Or war between camps-"

"Enough!" Zeus shut them up, punching his fist in his throne "I will not tolerate such disrespect, not from Chaos and not from anyone!"

"You're lucky enough our Master ordered us not to attack you..." Another female voice muttered. It wasn't really low, but it was low enough for everyone to hear it.

"I believe we must give Lord Chaos a chance to explain why is he here and why did he brought an army with him" Athena suggested. And, for once, Poseidon agreed with her. Chaos wouldn't appear in Olympus with any good reason. Much less, bring an army with him.

"Thank you, Lady Athena... Very _wise_ decision" Chaos praised her, but Poseidon detected a little mockery behind his words "I'm here because I must inform you or something that poses as threat to all of us"

"And, which threaten is that one?" Ares wondered, already crackling his knuckles.

"As you all know, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase were the only mortals _so far_ that fought Tartatus-"

"Those names are forbidden to mention ever again!" Zeus raised from his throne in a very intimidating position... or what _he_ believed it was threatening, because everyone was looking at him as if he was a child making a tantrum.

"I didn't agree on that decision, brother" Poseidon intervened. He would never tolerate that his brother qualified his son of a traitor, so he was gonna defend him in any chance he got "Let our guest to finish before you try to turn him into ashes"

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon" Chaos repeated, bowing a little "As I was saying, those demigods were the only ones who faced Tartarus and outsmarted Nyx" Poseidon saw Athena's look of proud in her face "You'd also remember than another demigod and a Legacy sacrificed themselves to defeat Gaea" After saying that, Chaos send a sympathetic look towards Hephaestus and Apollo "What you all ignore, is that Nyx and Tartarus had formed an alliance with Ouranos-"

"Ouranos is dead! Chopped into insignificant pieces around the sky! Father made sure of it!" Hades interrupted Chaos, not on purpose, because when he realized what he did, he shut his mouth.

"You thought the same about Kronos, didn't you?" Hades put a thinking face before nodding.

"What do you suggest we can do, Lord Chaos?" Athena, once again, took over the conversation, under the hatred look that both Hera and Zeus were giving her.

"Well, for starters, I'd like to know which side are you in, before even offering my help" Some of Chaos' Guards snorted and huffed, as if they knew what will be their choice.

"And, if we don't agree to fight at your side, Lord Chaos?" Artemis pondered the question out loud.

"Well, for one, you'll be on the losing team, but more importantly, you'd regret it once you know who will you fight against and we don't want that, do we?" Chaos answered her. Artemis leaned back on her seat, her lips pursed in a thin line.

"We'll have to make a voting" Zeus announced. All the Olympians nodded.

"Those in favor of allowing Lord Chaos to help" Poseidon spoke up, raising his hand. He didn't have to think about it twice: joining against Chaos was a ticket with no return straight to Forgetful Land. He looked around to the rest of the gods. Hades had his hand up, as well as Apollo. Hephaestus, Dionysus and Hermes were discussing it between them, while Athena was in deep thinking, alone. Hestia, Demeter and Aphrodite were timidly raising their hands. Poseidon knew it was hard for them, especially Hestia, who despised war.

"I don't care as long as I have someone to break their skulls" Area didn't mind much.

"Did I mentioned that Ouranos is thinking about taking over Olympus and rule your world?" Chaos added, smirking.

Soon, the rest of the hands of the Council were up without any hesitation, though Poseidon saw some in Athena.

"I'm so glad we could reach an agreement!" Chaos faked happiness, clasping his hands together "Now, my fellow immortal relatives, I'd like to introduce you to the most lethal army you'll ever known. From the depths of the Underworld or the hidden corners of Earth, I give to you, the Guards of the Void"


	18. The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Frenemy 2x1

Clarisse LaRue seemed to be the only one to had taken serious the protection.

Ever since the argument with the Senators of Camp Jupiter, she was doubting that they'd stay noble about not crossing them. _At least, we Greeks have some sense of loyalty..._

Everytime Clarisse thinks of the word ' _loyalty_ ', she can see the image of Percy Jackson leading her to the Battle of Manhattan. Helping her recover her Dad's chariot, not revealing her secrets or even demanding for any glory. Even when he snuck out Camp for the Sea of Monsters quest, he send her, _trusted_ her to save Thalia's Tree. True, it was her quest, but any other person would had stepped up and finished it for her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she heard the voice of her five-year-old boyfriend behind her.

"That if you ever sneak out in me again, I'll turn you into cheese!" she threaten him, though she knew it was an empty threat. Chris Rodriguez did, does and will ever do his will when it comes to her.

"Tempting, though I already had dinner... What's going on?" Chris pushed a little into the problem, making Clarisse uncomfortable "Has anything to do with today's meeting?" Instead of replying, Clarisse threw her last dagger towards the dummy in front of her "Is that a yes?"

"A big, fat _yes_ " she complained, turning to him "Those Roman Senators have their heads up so high, they stopped thinking correctly!" she snapped. Chris only smirked "What's so funny, _punk_?"

"Chiron was visited by Mr. D. And, apparently, we're getting visitors tonight" he informed her, perking her curiosity "Is mandatory for everyone to be in the bonfire"

"Only with the Greeks? Though I don't care much, the Romans will be pissed..." Clarisse pointed out. It was true, she didn't care if the Romans didn't get the information, but in war times, she understood that the enemy of my enemy is my best friend.

"I heard is a big group, one half will be with us, the rest with the Romans" Chris added. She nodded, walking to pick up her dagger.

"Then, we shouldn't make them waste time" he collected her daggers and walked out of the training arena, with Chris at her tail. They arrived relatively fast, considering that everyone was already waiting by the bonfire. Just like the old one back in New York, this bonfire's flame would change colors, depending on the campers mood. It also had became a tradition that one of the little kids, never mind which cabin they belonged to, would tender the fire. Tonight, was the turn of a daughter of Demeter.

"Thought you two weren't coming" Will Solace's voice startled her, floating from her side, where the Head Councilors sat. Though their cabins will _never_ get along, Will and Clarisse had declared temporary truce while this matter with the gods will resolve.

"Chris convinced me" she admitted, shrugging "Besides, I was curious" That part was also true "Why would Mr. D visit Chiron?"

"Campers!" Chiron's voice echoed around the bonfire, silencing all the conversations. Clarisse hadn't noticed but next to the immortal trainer, were some figures standing next to him, ten in total. All of them wearing capes and hoods "I know that it's been more than a month that we hasn't heard from the gods, but-" Chiron raised a finger to stop the avalanche of questions and complains "We've been provided with answer... or, at least someone who can help us understand" Without saying more, two of the cloaked figures walked up front and faced them.

"My name is Omega and this is my second in command, Alpha" the taller of them introduced. His voice (Clarisse was 100% sure he was a man) was muffled with a cloth that helped his hood hide his face "We're part of Chaos's Guards" Murmurs were heard and confusion was written all over the campers' faces.

"If you're part of Chaos's Guards..." Nico di Angelo started "...means that Chaos is somehow engaged in this" Clarisse was impressed by his deduction "What does he win with this?!" Clarisse noticed how that question caught them off guard.

"He wouldn't" the girl, Alpha, took the word "All we know so far is that this threat will be _nothing_ compared to Gaea" Her explanation began the murmurs again.

"And how would you know that?!" Clarisse felt her anger rise in her chest and, if it wasn't for Chris, she would had attack "Where were you when Gaea attacked us?!"

"Maybe, we were among you and you never noticed" Another one of the hooded guys said. This was also a girl and her voice seemed to have some sort of power on it "I know you have questions, and maybe we have the answers... But, we're here to help, not to fight"

"What about the Romans?" Katie Gardner butted in, her voice trying to keep the calm "Will you help them as well?"

"As we talk, the other half of our team is with them, explaining the same things we are" the first guy, Omega, assured her "Look, we understand your hesitation-"

"You wouldn't understand even if you lived it!" Clarisse exploded. Everyone turned to her, and took a step back "We lost our leaders... people we trusted and relied on _because_ the immortal entities that were suppose to help us, turned against us! We don't know if they're dead, alive or trapped! And _you_ come here, expecting us to trust every _single_ word you say to us, after what we went through?" she stared at them, up an down, before sneering "You'll have to work for it, _punk_ " she finished, turning around and leaving the bonfire.

What she didn't see were the accomplice looks of the Guards were giving each other. The proudness in their eyes would never be taking away, knowing that their beloved Camp Half-Blood was in safe hands.

And that a new generation of leaders had appeared to take their place.

* * *

If there was one thing Kappa didn't miss about Camp Jupiter, the Senate meetings.

He understood that they were necessary and that Roman reigned with a democratic system (that they would never agree, but was inspired by the Athenians), where every Senator, _lar_ and guest had an opinion and should be listened.

He didn't feel like a guest now.

"Roman, for the _fifth_ time!" Reyna Ramirez-Arellano ordered to her fellow Senator "One more comment out of line and you'll be escorted outside the Senate House" The threat didn't go so well with him, so he kept quiet with a frown "I apologize, _again_ "

"He's only expressing his opinion, Praetor Ramirez-Arellano" Beta replied, with a smirk under his hood, Kappa was sure. Reyna frowned as well, bit didn't threw a tantrum because her full name was being pronounced "We're here to warn you, as well as train you, against a new menace that is gathering troops against the Olympians"

"And, how do we know this threaten is real?" Gwendolyn asked, more curious than disrespectful. Kappa haven't seen her since the Battle against Gaea.

"Because we're Chaos' Guards" Iota took a step forward, trying to help Beta. Murmurs were heard around, but they stopped as quickly as they came when Reyna glared at everyone "Master would _never_ get involved into a war that is not a threaten to humans and immortals alike" Gwen nodded her head, as a sign of ' _thank you_ '.

"If you decided to come here..." Michael Kahale began, looking around "Does this mean that the Greek don't know about this?" Several sufficiency's smiles were shown, while others (less than the rest) were having concerning faces.

"As we speak-" _Or, as we try to..._ "-half our team is with the Greeks, answering their doubts as well..." Beta admitted.

"Who's your leader?" the previous guy, Roman, questioned them. Kappa raised an eyebrow at him, though no one could see him with his hood up.

"We don't have a leader _per se_ " Kappa spoke for the first time. It was obvious than the Senators weren't expecting this "We all are leaders and a team, which means we don't hide information from us. But-" he added, before Roman had the chance to replicate "If we have to follow someone into battle, it would definitely be Omega" he finished, sharing a look with his teammates. Omega had acted as a leader without even proposing it.

"I assume you have demands..." Roman continued, not looking close to guilt when he said that question. Reyna was close to shut him up again, but Kappa won her.

"If the Praetor could warn the people of the cities that we will be accommodating ourselves there, it would be great" he gave the presents a warm tone, for them to agree.

"That doesn't sound as a bad request" Reyna agreed, nodding "Will you all be training with us?"

"We'll switch every now and then" Iota explained "Do not worry, all our team member are qualified to train you or the Greeks"

"In that case, meeting adjured" Reyna dismissed everyone. The Guards gathered around Kappa and looked around.

"That was a close one..." Psi rolled her eyes "That Roman guy was getting on my nerves with his ego and ' _male are superior_ ' speech!"

"Calm down, Psi..." Beta suggested her "We better go gather the rest and see how did it go with the Greeks..."

"Where are we staying?" Iota wondered out loud. Kappa wrapped an arm around her.

"I've heard that the veterans of Camp Jupiter and the older campers of Camp Half-Blood carved a city inside the mountain" he spoke, calming. It was challenging to be in a Senate meeting and not using his charge.

"The faster we install ourselves, the faster we can get this over with" Lambda's first words in a long time were heard, and no one missed the tone of disgust in the or even hatred. No one knew him personally (besides the last nine, no one knew their true identities) because he always kept to himself.

"We better gather then" Beta decided, walking towards the city. Kappa knew what the Romans could do for living, but the fact that they carved a city into the mountain was something remarkable.

"How did it go?" They all jerked up at the voice of Omega, when they saw each other, Beta quickly wrapping an arm around Gamma. Same as Psi and Chi.

"I bet you guys took it easy..." Iota tried to joke.

"Clarisse didn't allow it" Everyone bursted out in laughs, exactly knowing what that meant.

"Excuse me?" Everyone turned to see where the voice came from and Kappa got himself staring at a girl who was smiling at them. _That_ was what got him staring: instead of frowning or yelling or doubting them, the redheaded girl with freckles across her face and paint all over her clothes was _smiling_ at them "I'd like to _properly_ welcome to the limits between New Rome and New Athens-"

"They didn't even agree on _that_?!" Epsilon couldn't help but to notice. The girl shrugged, still smiling.

"Old habits die hard, I guess... I'm Rachel Elizabeth-"

"-Dare" Lambda finished for her, surprising everyone "I mean, everyone knows the last Oracle of Apollo" Rachel blushed at being recognized, but Kappa wasn't sure it was because of that.

"Yeah, well... I'm kind of useless now, so I pointed myself as your tour guide"

"Is there any place where we can rest?" Zeta questioned, even though everyone was tired. Rachel nodded, gesturing them to follow her. He guided them to a big villa, which was a little secluded of the city but close enough to each Camp.

"They thought to use it as the main Hospital, but the Romans refused to, um, _cooperate_ " she stepped inside, showing everything was covered with blankets "You can use it while you stay here..."

"That's very kind of you" Omega thanked her. She nodded back "You don't seem scare of us... why?"

"Because a friend of mine showed me that looks aren't everything..." she explained, walking towards the door to give them privacy "I rule by feelings and they tell me that, with you, we'll be fine"


	19. Behind Enemy Lines CAST

Lamia never thought that gathering an army against the gods would be this hard.

Less and less where the minor gods that wanted to side with them. All because one stupid demigod decided to play _Pontifex_ and start giving recognition to them.

Where were the blood-respect-thirsty immortals that would cross the line to be acknowledged?!

This only made her job more harder. But not impossible.

"I still don't understand why we can't recruit the Giants-" one telhekine had complained, setting Lamia towards the edge of her patience.

"Think it for a second" she replied, trying not to launch at him and make him shreds "If we ask help from the Giants, Ouranus will turn against us because those are Tartarus' kids... Without mentioning that the Giants will betray us once we gain victory!"

"We could deal with them!" they replied in chorus "We made the most powerful weapons!"

"Puny godly weapons won't do this time!" Lamia hissed, losing the last of patience she had "So, I suggest you to start gathering allies or I'd send you to Oblivion myself!" she barked, pissed. The thelekines scrambled around, in fear. _Good to know I can still spread fear..._

"Nothing will be ever be compared with the power of discord... _niece_ " Lamia gritted her teeth at the presence of her aunt "You look kind of _drain_ , sweetie..."

"Why are you here for, Eris?" she cut her aunt's mockery towards her with real pleasure. She couldn't stand being joked around.

"So rude, _niece_..." Eris smirked at her, both of them knowing Lamia didn't like people crawling under her skin, the same way Eris was doing at the moment "Mother wanted me to check your progress..."

"You mean, you came here to _steal_ my credit, do you?" Lamia accused her, not trusting her sister. That's the disadvantage of the Gods' monster kids: they never got the same respect or recognition as the godly ones. Only when the acts were so terrible than even Gods feared them.

"Fortunately for you, niece, I'm not here for that" Eris surprised Lamia "Mother want someone to feed their anger and hatred towards the Olympians and who better than me to do that job?"

Lamia kept her mouth shut, not knowing what to say. It was true, Eris was the perfect one when it came to maintain anger or hatred towards someone, like Lamia was perfect for spells and torture.

"I'm assuming that you have a plan, do you?" Lamia raised an eyebrow at Eris, who smirked "Of course you do..."

"I was considering infiltrate into the enemy Camp-"

"And, betray us! I knew it!" Lamia was euphoric... for nothing.

"Shut it, Lamia!" Eris smacked the back of her head, causing that the monster got into attacking position, ready to attack her "As good as your spells are, you can't melt with the shadows like me! I'd be able to get more information!"

 _Ready to steal Grandmother's attention... What a needy brat..._ Lamia scoffed inside her mind. For her, everything was good explained: go to war with the demigods, reclaim the power that was rightfully theirs. Though, she'd never admit it, Eris' plan made absolute sense.

"Looks like we'll be waiting for your report... _aunt_ " she added in the end, not liking that Eris is more in charge than her. Eris simply smirked at her, disappearing in a black smoke curtain, leaving Lamia with the need to take her anger out on someone.

* * *

Hours had passed for Lamia to see her aunt again, wishing she could come up with something to defeat the mortals. The fact that she couldn't and lost track of the mortal she was suppose to torment, was eating her alive. _Metaphorically_ speaking.

"We found troubles" Lamia heard behind her. Turning around, she saw Eris looking worried.

"What? A couple of demigods sharpening their spear?" se teased her, with all the intention. Eris glared at her, not found it funny.

"Another power has found its way into the demigods' camp" she explained.

"Those are words of cowards!" Lamia accused her, not remorse in her voice "You wouldn't mind if they have half the Cyclops' army at their disposal, you'd attack them without hesitating!"

"I'm not eager to be shoved into oblivion!" Eris argued back, yelling at her niece "I got almost caught twice..."

"' _Almost_ ' being the key word here" Lamia pointed out, for Eris disgust "What is this power that has the Goddess of Discord so shaken up?"

"I'm not sure, but their sense were sharp and quick, turning the second I disappeared..." Eris looked at Lamia, concern in her face "They're being trained, Eris, by powers we all fear and respect..."

"A few seconds you couldn't identified them! Now, you're sure about it?!"

"I don't know you, but I'm gonna inform Mother. And you..." Eris faced Lamia before leaving "You should prepare your puny army for battle... They're gonna give it to us..."

Lamia didn't want to acknowledged what Eris had told her, and decided to believe her own reality: Eris was cowering and she didn't want to fight with Ouranus and his army.

"This will end when I decide it should end" she decided, serious. She took one last chance and decided to visit an entity that has been long forgotten. A creature that even the the creature itself had forgotten. She roamed for days until she found the cave of such monster.

"I smell the blood of Hecate..." a very flat and hissing male voice floated in the air. Lamia smirked to herself "Such an appealing blood..."

"Looks like the years weren't a rehabilitation for you, Mormo" she named him, showing a creature that, just like herself, had fangs instead of teeth. His skin was dead pale and his wings had became a web of what it were.

"It's always nice to be remember by someone..." the guy, Mormo was flattered. Lamia smirked one more time "You want from me, Snake Sorceress?" Those last words stung to Lamia, but she ignored the feeling.

"I hope you had gathered as many remorse as you could, Mormo, because we're at war and you will help us"

* * *

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson as Omega**

 **Annabeth Chase as Alpha**

 **Jason Grace as Beta**

 **Piper McLean as Gamma**

 **Leonardo 'Leo' Valdez as Delta**

 **Calypso as Epsilon**

 **Frank Zhang as Kappa**

 **Hazel Levesque as Iota**

 **Lucas 'Luke' Castellan as Omicron**

 **Zoe Nightshade as Zeta**

 **Charles 'Charlie' Beckendorf as Eta**

 **Silena Beauregard as Theta**

 **Ethan Nakamura as Nu**

 **Bianca di Angelo as Mu**

 **Castor as Chi**

 **Kinzie as Psi**

 **Michael Yew as Pi**

 **Phoebe as Phi**

 **Lee Fletcher as Sigma**

 **Octavian as Lambda**

 **Alabaster C. Torrington as Rho**


	20. Long Time No Seeing You 3x1

When Hylla Ramirez-Arellano got a message from her younger sister, she didn't expect other than troubles.

Normally, the current Queen of the Amazons was hoping for a little longer of peace (read between the lines, _peace during the rest of her life time_ ), but she should know better. If you're related with the world of gods, there's no such thing as long peace.

So, she anticipated the reacting of the campers, now that they were all in one location.

"Stop right there!" A voice came from the bushes that surrounded the new Camp. The Amazons stopped in their tracks, looking around for the source of the voice "Identified yourself!"

"What a waste of time..." Hylla's second-in-command, Sasha, rolled her eyes. Hylla send a stern look her way and forced her to shut up.

"I'm Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, Queen of the Amazons and sister of Praetor Reyna Ramirez-Arellano!" she announced, for shock of her companions. However, that mist had worked as a code, because from the bushes, a girl dressed in half armor, half jeans showed out.

"I'm glad you find your way towards the Camp, Queen Hylla..." the girl greeted her, with a smirk on her face "My name is Marjory, Centurion of the Second Cohort and daughter of Terminus. I look after the limits" she introduced herself "Praetor Reyna notified me of your arrival. She's expecting you" After those words were pronounced, a noise was heard and a boy not older than six years began running inside the Camp "That was our fastest messenger"

"And you leave the work to a _boy_?" Marjory didn't look upset about the comment. She stayed staring at Hylla.

"I must return to my duties... The Hunters should be arriving soon" she explained, before walking back into her hiding spot. Hylla took that as a sign that the conversation was over and she began walking the same direction the boy had left.

"Why, _why_ are the Hunters coming?!" one of the Amazons complained out loud. Though Hylla didn't like them, she understood, in a way, why the Hunters excited: they created a balance between the two sides of the woman. But, at the same time, they represented the same: power to the woman.

"They're guest as we are, so I suggest you to behave if you don't want me to leave you here with the male" Hylla threaten her subjects. She hated doing that, but it was necessary once in a while.

"Hylla, we're heading into an argument you can't win" Sasha insisted. Hylla stopped her walk right in the outside of Camp Half-Blood. She could see the cabins in the distance "The Hunters and we _don't_ get along and don't expect us to" she warned her leader.

"We're not merging with the Hunters, if that's what you're fearing" she tried to calm them down. She saw some relaxed expressions, while other only reflected suspicious and confusing (by separated) "The reason for this trip is even bigger than us, bigger than our patrons and the gods. Bigger than some silly rivalry between us and the Hunters-"

"Personal grow, Queen Hylla?" A new voice spoke behind her. Hylla quickly drew her sword and the same did her companions, only to be greeted by Reyna and a cloaked person. The person, who even under all that outfit, couldn't hide it was a girl, was all dressed in black, with a hood hiding the majority of her face an a cloth over her mouth, which caused her voice to come out a little muffled.

"Hylla" Reyna simply said, not even bothered by the girl next to her. This forced Hylla to pulled back her sword and adopt a more civil posture "Taken by surprise, sister?"

"Not something that I'll repeat" Hylla assured her, keeping the formal attitude "Who's your... _companion_?"

"It's, um, part of the reason of why I wanted you here..." Reyna confessed, not even embarrassed "For now, you can know her name is Psi and she offered to show you to your resting place"

"A pleasure to see you, Queen Hylla" the girl, whose name was apparently Psi, gave her a little bow, not even once showing her face "It's nice to know you doubled your numbers after the last war..." Hylla frowned at this statement.

"And how would you know that?!" she wanted to know. Psi simply shrugged, since any other moment, like eye roll or a smirk, would pad passed unnoticed.

"Everything will make sense when the meeting is taking place... However, I can say that you don't pass unnoticed by many immortals..." The enigmatic answer left Hylla stunned.

"That was my reaction too..." Reyna suppressed a smile, but she couldn't hide it from Hylla. She knew her too well "They know things that are impossible to know if you aren't in the Legion or part of CHB-"

"Maybe, you have a spy in your flanks, Praetor-" Sasha couldn't finish her sentence, because Hylla had her by the neck.

"I should kill you right now, but since we're guests here, I'll let that to my sister" Hylla snarled at Sasha, who looked terrified.

"Queen Hylla" the newcomer, Psi, called her attention "Though her thoughts may be offensive, she has every right to believe so..." Hylla, Reyna, Sasha and the rest of the Amazons were impressed, because what Sasha said wasn't worthy of defence "I suggest to put her down... You'll understand everything when the rest of our guests arrive"

"Who else is coming?" A random Amazon questioned.

"As far as I was told, the Hunters and the Army of Cyclops" Cue to gasps and murmurs of not belief "It all make sense, I promise..." Psi bowed before walking away. Hylla understood her silent request to follow her.

"You and I aren't done, sister" Reyna simply smirked.

"I was hoping we wouldn't" Reyna answered before walking the other way. Hylla and her women were guided towards a cohort inside Camp Jupiter, that was reserved exclusively for them.

"All this luxury for a meeting?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about this being _just_ a meeting" Psi's voiced echoed against the walls.

* * *

"Stand down, Hunters!" Thalia Grace's orders echoed across the field, stopping her Hunters from attacking the lookouts of both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Though, the Hunters didn't look upset by that fact.

"They were attacking us!" A boy, who was wearing a purple T-shirt, yelled at his companions. _That wasn't helping the situation..._ "Did you saw that?!"

"Quit complaining, Jameson!" A girl this time, dressed with an orange T-shirt, addressed him "They wouldn't had done that if you hadn't shot that arrow!" The guy, Jameson, turned red of anger.

"They're are here to attack us! Just like the Amazons, this girls are unpredictable and don't respect authority!" he argued to the girl, who was ignoring him and turning to Thalia.

"I apologise for his behaviour" he said, smiling "I'm Emma, daughter of Hermes... I wished Marjory was here to greet you-"

"That girl can't identified friend from foe!" the guy continued to complain.

"Then, why is she Centurion and you're not?!" Emma retorted, smirking. That made all the Hunters smirk "Again, I apologise..."

"We've dealt with worst, trust us" Cassandra, Thalia's second-in-command, assured her with a friendly smile.

"Anyway, Nico asked me to escort you inside Camp before going back to patrolling..." Thalia shook her head.

"Stay here, Emma... We know the way in" Without any more words, the Hunters followed their leader inside the Camp.

"Is it me, or it got bigger?" Cassandra wondered, looking around, amazed. The Hunters nodded and murmured about it.

"Must be special circumstances" Thalia guessed. She couldn't wait until Nico explain to her what was happening.

"You don't know half of it, _cousin_ " Thalia smirked at the sound of that voice and turned to face his only cousin (who wasn't followed by a bunch of gods and monsters, that's it). He was accompanied by Rachel Dare and three other cloaked figures. The Hunters soon got in defensive position.

"Thalia!" Rachel greeted her with a hug, a hug that the Hunter returned "Wow, you got the double of Hunters..." she awed at the amount of people. Thalia smirked.

"Too bad you can't join us..." Rachel snorted at the well intended proposition.

"Are you crazy?! My aim is terrible, I can't live without plumbing and, most importantly, I don't wanna spit green smoke for the rest of my life!" she explained, joking a little in the end. Thalia joined soon before turning to Nico.

" _Death Breath_ , why the urgency?" Thalia enjoyed teasing Nico with that nickname, especially since he found out that he _didn't_ like it.

"I'd say that survival is always an urgency... _Pinecone Face_ " Thalia groaned, but stopped the impulse to hit him on the face.

"Who are those over there?" Cassandra asked, impatiently. Thalia planned to scold her, but she noticed how the cloaked figures were staring at the Hunters and bit the scold back.

"Part of the solution... I believe" Nico replied, though it wasn't well received by the Hunters. Thalia interfered before they could do something.

"So, they speak?" she joked, though it could be the reason why they're staring at them.

"We do... Lieutenant of Artemis" the taller one spoke first. The words that came out of the muffled mouth sounded female, and strained.

"Our names are Zeta, Nu and Phi..." the one to the tallest's right pointed at each other, identifying herself as Nu "We'll be escorting you to your Cabin" The way she spoke made Thalia think that she already knew the routine of the Hunters.

"I want an explanation before we have a meeting" Thalia whispered to Nico, who nodded.

"Not wise to retain information, son of Hades" the remain one, Phi, scolded them, as if they weren't keeping secrets "Not if you want to survive..."

"What the Hades are you talking about?!" Thalia exploded, not able to handle that attitude from the three girls.

"I promise it all be explain later" Nu played the civilized one, calming everyone. Thalia nodded, not quite happy about it "May we escort you to your Cabin?"

"We can find our way, thank you" Cassandra snapped at them, seeing the way they were treating them. The tall one shrugged.

"Have it your way. You're expected to be in New Rome in three hours" he informed them before leaving, the other two hot in her trail.

"You better take a break..." Nico suggested to Thalia "They won't start the meeting without Tyson" Thalia gapped at Nico.

" _Tyson_?!" she repeated, earning a nod from Nico "Nothing against the big guy, I adore him, but..." she didn't finish the sentence, hoping her cousin would have the answer.

"Apparently the enemy, whoever is it this time, had gathered quite an army..." Thalia stared at her cousin, not believing his words.

"Probably, they want Tyson because he knows the way of the Cyclops on the forges..." Rachel hoped, earning a few nods "Anyway, I need to prepare my guest room for the bug guy!" With that the former Oracle waved goodbye and left.

"Like I said, you should go get some rest..." Nico's good intended suggestion was received by many glares.

"Are you trying to order us around?!" a Hunter shouted at him. Nico pleaded with his eyes to Thalia, who shook her head.

"Stand down, before I regret bringing you here!" Thalia yelled at them, losing the little of patience she had left. Without saying goodbye to Nico, she headed to Cabin 8, made especially for them in case they'd come. Once all the Hunters crossed the door, Thalia locked it "You had to treat him like that?!" The Hunters winced when their second in command barked at them "Listen to me, because I won't repeat myself: we're here for a meeting, a council, call it whatever you like. If whatever they have to tell us points in the direction to war, we're staying and fighting... So you better start tolerating everyone here because you'll be sorry!" The Hunters never heard their Lieutenant so mad, but she was right about one thing.

If war was close, they'd have to fight along with the campers.

* * *

Tyson was late. And he knew he was late.

But, being the General of an Army of Cyclops comes with some responsibilities that he couldn't ignore. Like training them, or telling them what was happening, or choose who was coming with him.

But Tyson has always been a simple Cyclop. Loyal to his father, Poseidon and his brother, Percy. Careful and delicate with his girlfriend Ella, who he hasn't seen in months. Dedicated and passionate about his work in the forge. Those were the reasons he lived for.

Now, his cousin Nico had called him to go to a meeting in the _new_ New Rome. He couldn't explain why of the meeting, but he asked him to be quick.

 _Maybe, it were some news about Percy..._ Tyson let himself dream about it, because he was worried about him and Frank, his _other_ brother, who could turn into different animals.

He missed them both.

"General, we're approaching" one of the Cyclops he chose to come with him, announced him. Tyson nodded and put back his new artifact he was building.

"Be careful with the Campers" Tyson warned them. He knew that if a group of Cyclops was spotted, Campers could think they were attacking when they were actually not. Luckily, someone was already waiting for them.

"General Tyson?" the satyr standing in front of them, called him. The goat-boy (a nickname Tyson wasn't letting go any time soon) was standing with a little fear on his face, but he was brave enough not to cower away.

Tyson had grown in the last years after the war. Ella had influenced in that grow. Not so long ago e was a baby Cyclop who could barely communicate with anyone but his siblings. He grew confident on his own skin and with his skills.

"I hope we're not late" Tyson joked, trying to help the satyr to relax. It worked and the satyr shook his head.

"You may be late to settle down, but you're in time for the meeting" the satyr nodded, guiding him inside the camp. Campers would turn to see them, whispering and pointing at them. The Cyclops would growl softly at them, but the campers would step in front of them, trying to look brave.

"Leave them alone" Tyson's orders were heard across the camp, making campers and Cyclops alike to step down. The satyr guided them inside what it looked like an old Coliseum, where people were waiting.

The first thing that Tyson noticed where the capes.

The hooded figures stood in a corner of the room, while Nico, Reyna, Will, Rachel, Thalia and Hylla were in the other corner. Ella was in the middle, babbling as always.. Tyson could see the resent in their faces, but he knew from a simple look that those hooded figures would never hurt them. Why? He didn't know, but he was sure they weren't monsters, or he'd had smell them.

"Nico, Tyson is here" the satyr spoke up, walking out as soon as possible. The Cyclops shared a look between them before leaving their leader to talk the important matters that brought them here.

"Hello, big guy" Thalia greeted him, smirking, in that way that Tyson always liked. Thalia was very free in a way and she showed it everytime she had the chance. Like the way of greeting one "Long time no seeing you..."

"Tyson is here. Ella is protected" Ella didn't waste time and placed herself on Tyson's shoulder, who did everything in his power not to blush.

"Oh, how I wished Percy was here..." Thalia sighed, looking at him. Tyson nodded, trying to remain calm. _Being a leader was very difficult..._

"So, this is what we were waiting for?" Hylla raised her voice, along with an eyebrow "A _Cyclop_?" Everyone understood the insult behind the word, even Tyson, who Thalia and Nico hoped he was still as innocent as ever.

"Yes, we're complete" the voice didn't come from any of the campers, but from the hooded guys. One of them had taken some steps upfront, as a signal that he was the man in charge. Or woman "Let's begin-"

"I want to understand why did you _insisted_ on waiting until the last member of this meeting is presence to begin" Hylla interrupted him, giving Tyson a clear disgusted look. Tyson shrugged it off, it wasn't the first time humans would look down at him, but he knew Thalia wouldn't stand it.

"Because you'd need the Cyclops abilities in forgery to win this war" the hooded guy replied, not even bother by the interruption "Now, if I can continue..." he glanced around to see if someone had anything else to say "Good. The gods already know _what_ are we and, for those who hadn't realize it by now, we're the Guards of the Void" Tyson nodded, understanding why those people didn't seem dangerous or evil "Lord Chaos send us to help you be ready for the upcoming war"

"We wished the Lord of the Wild would be here with us, because we also believe the spirits of nature need protection and defense..." the hooded girl next to the guy continued "But, you'd have to pass along the message because we understand he can't leave his duties" Tyson noticed that there was a hint of sadness and pain in her voice. He didn't know why.

"The campers will be train by ourselves" the guy picked up from where the girl left "Both Camps, the Hunters, the Amazons _and_ the Cyclops will be train by us, with no exception, discrimination or favoritism"

"That's all very nice, but..." Will agreed, making himself notice "But you haven't told us who we are against" The leaders but the same serious face, agreeing with Will. Tyson saw how the eyes of the hooded people turned more dark. Of what? Fear? Anger? Sadness?

"Ouranous"


	21. Unresolved Businesses

"Again!" Theta demanded to the female campers. She hated to be this harsh, but if her Master was correct, their enemy won't take prisoners and she wanted the lesser amount of demigod blood spilled.

Theta was never like this, ordering around and focusing more in the battle than on people itself. She was more of a pacifier, but her type wasn't good in wars like this.

"We've been doing the same since we began!" Theta recognized the voice of Drew, from Aphrodite Cabin. Theta also notice how much she had change and how the lost of her sister was getting to her.

"The enemy won't let you pick your sword up, Drew!" Clarisse argued with her, as if she understood and approved the exercise. Though Theta knew her well enough that she won't complain "Either you do it or I'll make you do it!" Drew kept quiet, doing the exercise en silence.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself..." Theta thanked Clarisse, before helping another girl from Demeter Cabin.

"You don't look like a warrior, if you ask me" Clarisse pushed. Theta smiled behind her hood. She wasn't a quitter.

"That's why I'm not" she recognized "I prefer to tend the wounded... But, my Generals admit they could be a little harsh when they want to and I'm the most patient of them all..." she explained, walking around the girls, with Clarisse on her tail.

"That makes me think that either they're pansies or softies" Theta rolled her eyes, trying not to snap. She was sure that if she snapped, she'd be recognized.

"They do what they think is right and, I agree with them" she finished the conversation, turning to see the girls "One more time!" she yelled, before her eyes caught the training of the little kids.

Both Omega and Alpha insisted that the kids under ten don't participate of the battle, but Omicron _gently_ pointed out that if they're not in the battle field, either they should be prepare in case someone passes the protection or if someone gets wounded. The one in charge of the little kids was Mu. She had even more patience than her and her methods weren't so direct.

Eta was in charge of training the Cyclops and the child of Hephaestus/Vulcan into new, more precise, faster and safer forgery methods. The Cyclops, fast learners, were already making weapons for the war.

Zeta and Phi were in charge of training the Amazons and the Hunters. The two groups didn't get along and the tension was bother everyone, even themselves. Reason why the Hunters trained the morning and Amazons, the afternoon.

Omicron was in charge of the Head Counselors, while Nu and Rho were in charge of the boys. Sigma and Pi had gathered the Healers and were working with them, teaching them new medicines and new hymns.

According to Theta, Camp Half-Blood was never this active.

"Can we take a break?" Theta went back to reality when she heard the voice of a daughter of Hecate, ready to collapse. Theta nodded and allowed the girls to have a break to regain energy and drink some water. She gave them space, she didn't want them to think she was pushing them to finish.

"Who does she think she is?" the voice of Drew was heard as if she was standing next to it "Makes us work to our exhaustion..." Theta hid herself, not wanting to eavesdrop, but curious about what the campers said about them.

"Drew, we're not just the only ones working and training here" the daughter of Hecate that spoke before, spoke again "Look around you!" she gestured, pointing at the guys and the kids.

"Stop defending her, Misty" Drew cut her "One thing is to train and another one is to order us around. _They_ came here and took the control of both Camps, as if this was some kind of boring game to them! We're gonna die, they'll live _and_ leave!"

"They're not like that!" Misty insisted "I've seen their auras! They just want to help!"

"What are you gossiping around?" Clarisse butted in, crossing her arms in her chest. Misty and Drew were clearly glaring at each other, not wanting to recognize they were doing that "If this is about the newcomers..."

"Clarisse, for ones in your life... _don't_ follow the orders!" Drew said, frowning "This thing is completely suspicious... The accusation, the disappearance, and now... they show up, saying they know _what_ will attack us?"

"What are you trying to say? That they'll turn against us the minute this is over?" Theta couldn't see, but it was obvious Drew nodded at Clarisse. Theta had enough and began to walk towards her house (or, more like ' _the house the camps lend them to live_ '), gathering the eyes of all her fellow Guards. Noticing she was not saying something, everyone stopped their lessons and followed her inside.

"Theta, what was wrong?" Mu was the first one to ask, once they crossed the front door and that door was closed. Before pulling her hood down, Theta checked the place for curious eyes. Her normally bright and distinctive kaleidoscope eyes were somber and shineless.

"They don't trust us" she admitted, sitting down. Everyone's shoulders slumped down.

"We all knew about that possibility" Omicron, ran a hand through his short blonde hair "And, we didn't show our real faces to Omega and the rest!"

"Oh, so you think they'll be like the rest?!" Nu raised a little his voice. His one eye showed betray and fear about that.

"That won't happen" Rho stopped them to think differently "I spoke to them, they know who I am and they didn't reject me. They welcomed me..."

"Omega was always different from the rest of them" Zeta voiced up and everyone nodded. For once in a long time, Theta looked at her partners and saw the fallen souls that, even when they took the wrong way, had done the right thing in the end.

Not being accepted got them close.

Being trusted, made them strong.


	22. Some Things Never Change

Alpha didn't feel comfortable with the hostile welcome.

Sure, she was expecting something similar from the campers. But, she never expected _this_.

Theta had shared her thoughts about what she heard saying to the campers and, her concern was justified. Also, the concern of the campers. If she was in her place, she wouldn't fully trust some strangers that come up and simply said ' _Hey! You're about to be attack! We're here to save you, but we don't don't what's gonna happen afterwards!_ '

She definitely wouldn't.

"What should we do, then?" Gamma wondered, sitting by the couch with Beta next to her, his arm resting on the back of Gamma's seat "Charmspeak them into doing what we think is better?"

"Can we consider that the ' _Plan B_ '?" Delta joked, earning a smack from Epsilon "Ouch! Held your arm back, woman!"

"Forcing them into do something will only lead in disaster..." Kappa disagreed, shaking his head "We have to appeal to their rational side..."

"I don't believe appealing to their rational side would make any effect, now that we summoned a group of Cyclops, the entire court of the Amazons and the Hunters" Beta pointed out, not blaming anyone. After all, he was always in charge of the communication and peace between the group.

"Maybe, having them ask their queries and stuff?" Iota proposed, shrugging "Make them feel listened and part of it?"

"Omega?" Alpha turned to her boyfriend, who has been really quiet during the whole talk. He was standing next to the window, watching the campers interact with each other.

"I think we shouldn't had kept the information only with the leaders" he finally spoke, his eyes still watching outside.

"So, you agree with Iota? Held a meeting to explain the whole camp?" Beta checked, earning a nod.

"How are we planning on doing that?" Delta asked, looking around "We separate them cabin by cabin and stay with them, talking?"

"Yes" Alpha couldn't see a better option "It's almost dinner time... We should tell them tomorrow when we start" Everyone nodded and left to eat, leaving Alpha and Omega alone. Omega hadn't move from his position, making Alpha the one who needed to be approach "I've never seen you in so deep thinking..."

"I feel bad of lying to them... _Especially,_ Tyson" Alpha sighed and wrapped her arms around Omega's torso "Would be able to reveal ourselves someday?"

"Yes, we will" she assured him. Because that's what she _also_ wanted to believe "When the gods see we're no threat, when entities that we thought were _only_ memories don't regenerate out of thin air... That day, we are showing ourselves. I promise"

"And, I believe you" he turned to face her. The years they spent inside the Void hadn't change them physically nor mentally. They were just more prepared and ready "Also..."

"What?" Alpha frowned, not sure what he wanted to add.

"I didn't want to tell the rest, because I'm sure there would be mutiny, but... I think we're missing a part of _his_ plan" Omega was serious about this.

"You think he is fooling us" Alpha stated. She knew that when Omega questioned something, it wasn't because he was curious and wanted to know the deepest secrets of someone to have some kind of leverage. When Omega was suspicious about something, it was because something _bigger_ was happening "Yeah, I've been thinking the same"

"Why didn't _he_ help while the war with Gaea? Why Ouranos? What changed?" Omega went back to stare at the window, looking at the kids playing and creating alliances "Ouranos isn't _as_ important?"

"I wish I have the answer to this riddle..." Alpha admitted "All we can do for the moment is play along with him and rebel when the time is right..."

"I was hoping for a different answer..." Omega whispered "But, that you said the same I was thinking only confirms that you're still the smartest of us all" Alpha blushed at the comment, earning a smirk from Omega "I'm glad I hadn't lost the ability of making you blush like a teenager"

"We _are_ teenagers" Alpha confirmed, rolling her eyes "Our minds just... don't"

"Now, I kind of understand what Iota and Nico felt around us... We were _almost_ idiots in comparison!" he chuckled, mostly to break the tension of the situation.

"You were _always_ an idiot-"

"Hey!" Omega complained, but Alpha kissed him shut.

"But, you're _my_ idiot and oblivious" she finished, smirking.

"I won't argue with that" he continued, wrapping his arms around her "C'mon, let's go get something to eat, because I'm starving and I'm in need of my Mom's homemade cookies" Alpha wanted to protest, but Omega stopped her "They brought the gods tables with them. Not gonna ask _how_ , but..."

"I was gonna say that someone will see something suspicious if they see Sally's famous blue cookies in _your_ plate" she recognized, poking his chest "They'll know it's _us_ "

"And, how will they find out is us? Please, _oh great Alpha_ , illuminate me!" he mocked her, earning a slight glare.

"Well, let's start with the fact you're loyal to the core..." she started, getting his full attention "Following that, if people realize you are you, they'll figure out I'm me, because you wouldn't leave me and never betray me-"

"That's absolutely true, never forget it" he cut her, smiling.

"-which would lead them to know our identities" she concluded, smiling slightly "Accept it, Omega... We can be easily identified"

"Part of me is relieved to hear that... That way, I won't feel bad about lying..." he confessed, rubbing his neck under his hood.

"I know, baby. I know..." she leaned her head on his chest before allowing him to pull back her hood. Her long curly blonde fell down and bounced in her back, while her stormy grey eyes stared at her boyfriend's under the hood. She snuck a hand under his hood and touched his hair, in an attempt to calm down both of them "C'mon, let's join the others..."

"You read my mind..." he pulled her hood back up and they both headed outside.


	23. Hope Is A Powerful Feeling

Hemera could feel the hesitation of her allies.

She couldn't blame them to think badly or even being suspicious. She'd had reacted the same way. She almost reacted the same way. But her worries now resided more into controlling her own mother more than focusing on the rest of the army that was following her and her siblings against the Gods.

"Hemera?" Hemera heard from behind her the voice of her husband and brother, Aether. She was Day, he was Light. Entities would had mocked for eons that they were nothing but pure positivism. And, sometimes, that was completely wrong "Are you deep in your thoughts again?"

"Just... getting myself mentally prepare, that's all" she recognized, hearing the steps of her husband walking closer to her. Her hand was taken in his, making her lose her concentration and look at him.

"You'd faced Mother before... You face her everyday, even now, when the night is disappearing" he reminded her, with a soft smile "And, I'm sure that this will only be one more time..."

"This time is different, Aether" she emphasized, serious "Mother has the support of Ouranous and Tartarus and even from Father-"

"Let me worry about Father..." Aether interrupted her, gently "After all, I'm his opposite, if I had to place a word..."

"What about the rest of the Primordials? Who should we let in charge of them?" Hemera's worry was showing with every word she spoke and, even when she realized it, she couldn't stop it. It was as if you open a tap: the water will flow until someone closes it.

"Let the Guards deal with them" Aether tried to calm her down "Hemera, your only worry is to shine so bright that you can remember that there's hope in the new day..."

"It's hard to maintain the hope when all you see is dark and death..." Hemera confessed, hugging herself. Aether wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to support in him.

"Well, if you think it's hard to maintain the hope, why don't you see something that could bring it back?" Aether suggested, gaining her attention "Take a glimpse at the demigods... See what they're up to... Maybe that brings your hope back..."

"That's a great idea!" she beamed at him, rewarding him with a small kiss in the cheek. Aether smiled and watched as Hemera created a portal that would allow them to see the demigods. The first snippet was from outside the newly made library in the new New Rome.

 _"Ella!" the greek Oracle, Rachel Dare, called the harpy, who was eating calmly next to the Cyclops "Hey... I need to ask... You remember where did you put the scrolls with the fragments of the First Great Prophecy?"_

 _"First Great Prophecy. Prophecy, a prediction. Rachel Dare makes predictions" Ella began to ramble, getting the eyes of the curious Cyclops "Rachel Dare, friend of Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon. One of the Big Three-"_

 _"Um, Tyson..?" Rachel wondered, looking at Tyson for help. The young Cyclop quickly got to work, grabbing the feathers of the harpy in his rough hands._

 _"Ella can help Rachel" Tyson simply stated, calming down the harpy, who blushed a little._

 _"Big Three Prophecy stand..."_

 _"Typical..." the_ pythia _rolled her eyes, but smiled at the harpy "Thanks, Ella!" she thanked her before sprinting away._

The second snippet Hemera could see was with a couple of demigods that were chasing each other.

 _"Travis Stoll!" the girl, who was running after the boy, screamed with anger. The boy simply kept running and chuckling into the mountains and the newly made city "Don't you hide from me, coward!"_

 _"_ Hiding _means that I don't want to be found, Katie-Kat!" the guy named Travis called her, chuckling. The girl, Katie, groaned in frustration and continued to follow him around the streets until she lost him in front of some kind of woods._

 _"Give up, Stoll!"_

 _"In getting you attention, I don't think so" Travis surprised her from behind. Katie tried to get away from him, Travis held her down "How could stop getting your attention when I have this kind of things to give you?" Travis guided her through the streets to an open space with a small picnic set, waiting for them._

 _"Try not to give a make over to my cabin next time" she ordered him, surprised._

The last snippet belonged to two of the Guards of the Void. Hemera couldn't identified who were tehy, because she only met them once and they all wore hoods to cover their faces. This time, was no different.

 _"How does it feel?" a male voice came out from the first cape, that was standing next to a much shorter form. They were standing outside the group, who was talking and eating all together. They looked like they wanted some time alone._

 _"Feels different..." the person next to him, a girl, responded "Last time, I couldn't do much, except being selfish because of my family..." she admitted. The guy wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer "What's going to happen to us, Nu? Once this is over...?"_

 _"I'd be lying to you if I told you I knew what was going to happen, Mu" the guy, Nu, confessed "Once thing I know is that, everything we do will get back to us..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean that, if we do good, the universe will be bound to balance to give us good..." he explained to her "I don't doubt that..."_

The images faded away and Aether took a glimpse to his wife. She looked more decided, more convinced to do what's right.

"You were right, Aether... That _did_ brought back my hope" Aether nodded, smiling in the process, especially when Hemera turned to look at him "I just hope that's enough to maintain the peace once this is over..."

"Trust me in this, Hemera" Aether grabbed her hands in his and looked at her "I'll know this demigods will maintain the peace and, we'll be there to help them once this is over..."

"To find their way home" she completed for him, smiling. That's when she understood it: they were a team.

Together, _nothing_ could stop them.


	24. Feeling Useless

Apollo didn't know how to help.

Since the War against Gaea almost three years ago and the took of his Oracle by Python, the snake (seems kind of obvious, doesn't it?), Apollo couldn't do much, except to heal the wounded and entertain deities with his music. He'd like to mop around in a corner, almost _wishing_ he'd get his prophecy powers back.

Because he didn't know what to do.

He couldn't help his sister with her rebel Hunters (which weren't rebel at all now). Or Poseidon with his Cyclops (he couldn't stand the big guys). Or even Dionysus with his satyrs (who were almost decided because they had a new Lord of the Wild, who was personal friend with Perseus Jackson).

Though, there was one thing he could try.

With a new hope in his head, Apollo flashed away from Olympus and reappeared on an alley inside the new New Rome. Disguised as a mere demigod, he wondered the streets until he found the library. Luckily for him, no one was around nor even inside. He searched around, not even knowing what he was looking for, but he was a god. He'll known when he finds it.

* * *

Apollo spent hours in that library, pulling out scrolls, reading books, checking dates. And, so far, he couldn't fid anything remotely close to what he was looking for. _Though, knowing what I'm looking for would be a start..._

"What are you doing?!" A voice he knew too well startled him. Caught with the hand inside ' _the cookie jar_ ', Apollo turned to face an angry Oracle of Delphi "If Ella sees you, she's gonna have a fit!"

"I'm sorry-" he began to apologize, but Rachel didn't let him.

"Oh, you'll _be_ sorry, buddy!" she cut him, starting to put back his mess "No one is allow to look into the scrolls without my permission and you know that too damn well!"

"You're not the boss of me" he found himself blurting out. Rachel stopped what she was doing and faced him, her green eyes barely showing from her slits. Apollo wanted to take back his words, but there was no turning backs now "I wanted to help, but if this is the direction we're taking, then..." he whistled and made a sinking gesture with his hand. Rachel turned even more red, but bot because of embarrassment. Because of anger.

"You think _you_ can do better than me?! That's what you're saying?! That I'm useless and a waste of space here?!" Apollo swallowed hard, wanting to smack himself. Rachel took his words the wrong way and now, it looked like he was questioning her value. And no words he spoke will turn that around.

"Look, that _wasn't_ what I meant..." he admitted. Suddenly, what he thought was a ' _saved by the bell_ ' moment, walked in. It was one of the Guards of Chaos, walking in.

"Good afternoon" the Guard had male voice, which was made deeper with the cloth over his mouth "I was hoping if we could have a word, um... _Oracle_ " he asked Rachel, who still was glaring at Apollo.

"I'll deal with you when I'm done with _him_ " she spatted, her eyes still burning in Apollo. The Guard took notice of his presence and nodded, heading towards one of the tables and sat there, waiting "You should get out" she recommended him. Apollo didn't think it twice and walked out of their view, before turning invisible. Any information the Guard could give Rachel, would be reported back to Olympus.

"I hope that guy hadn't set you in a really bad mood..." the Guard finally said, getting up from his seat "I know what it feels to be looked down"

"I'm sorry, _which_ one are you again?" Rachel questioned him. Despite Rachel's bad mood, the question was genuine concern and curiosity.

"I'm Lambda, Oracle" he reminded her. Apollo took mental notes about it.

"Sorry, you all look and sound alike" she excused herself, still cleaning the mess he did.

"Allow me" Lambda clapped his hands together and all the scrolls, books and papers went back to their places, flying around.

"OK, that was really cool" Rachel recognized, smiling slightly "I though you guys didn't have powers and stuff..."

"We don't" Lambda confessed "But, where we live, we were trained to know how to use the elements of nature in our favor"

"What did you mean ' _you know what it feels to be looked down_ '?" By the posture, Apollo could tell Lambda was uncomfortable with the question "You can't throw something like that and don't expect to be asked-"

"No, you're absolutely right" he agreed, interrupting her "Well, some of us, of the Guards, we were... dead"

"Dead? As dead ' _dead_ '?" she repeated, checking. Apollo couldn't believe his luck. _We'd only have to ask Hades which souls had escaped his realm!_ "Like, centuries?"

"Yeah, it _feels_ like centuries ago..." Rachel gave him a confused look "You'll know when you die..."

"OK..." Rachel shruddered, uncomfortable with the topic "Why are you only nice to me? I've seen you with the others and you're always quiet..."

"Because you're not like the others" he replied. If Apollo wasn't who he was, he couldn't tell the difference between a flirt and a complement. And _this_ had both "The fact that you're mortal and you're still standing against them is something I admire..." Rachel blushed and Apollo wanted to reveal himself "Besides, I was roman and I found curious on how the Oracle works..."

"You're not gonna be like the last one who asked me that, are you?"

"Wha- what last one?" Lambda stuttered, took by surprise.

"The last roman Augur... A troubled kid, if I must say so..." Rachel shook her head "I'm sure he wasn't a bad person, but I'll never known" she shrugged, not wanting to discuss the topic any longer "Why were you looking for me?"

"Because I was an Augur when I was alive... And, I have an ability with riddles... I could be some help"

"Welcome aboard" Rachel pulled her hand out for him to shake it.

 _Dead. Roman. Augur._

Hades had something to work with.


	25. Split Mind

To be honest with himself, Hades didn't know whom to side with.

Should he side with the Olympians, his family, his ' _flesh and bone_ ', to put on a title, or should he side with his son and the demigods, which are also his family (in a way)? Hades seriously didn't know what to think. And, it wasn't as he could ask for advice.

Thanatos would not care, because it'd interfere with his work. Melinoe wouldn't either, unless there's something for her in all this mess. Demeter would look it as a way to keep pestering Persephone about how she should had chosen someone better than the God of the Underworld. And Hades didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Persephone... well, Hades wasn't sure which side would she take, but he wasn't very eager to find out either.

The doors of his Throne Room opened up and Hades had to stop his internal debate, because of Hermes' presence. It was obvious that, if Hermes was here, his _baby_ brother Zeus wanted him to do something for him.

"Uncle Hades!" Hermes greeted him, with a large smirk on his face. But Jades detected some kind of fear behind it. It couldn't be to him, because Hermes had been doing travels into the Underworld for eons and never been scared. _It must be against someone or something else..._

"Nephew..." Hades acknowledged him, nodding his head. Thanks to the gesture, Hermes took the liberty of walking closer to his Uncle "To what do I own this visit?"

"Apollo asked me to ask you for a favor, Uncle" That information surprised Hades. Apollo never asked for a favor and, if he does, it must meant that something was not right.

"I'm listening" he allowed Hermes to continue.

"Well, we haven't told Zeus yet-" Hades couldn't hide the smirk off his face and Hermes noticed "-but he believes that some members of the Guards of Chaos are souls from your realm" This got Hades' curiosity.

"Souls from my realm?" he repeated, to be sure. Hermes nodded and Hades adopted a thinking posture, Hermes watching him closely "It can't mean... Thanatos!" The God of the Underworld called the God of Death. Though Thanatos is a god with great power, he's a subordinated of Hades and no one wants to see their bosses angry, right? "Had you made recounts of the souls lately?" Hades questioned him once Thanatos crossed the doors.

"I'm doing a recount as we speak, Lord Hades" Thanatos replied, bowing his head. His wings were slightly opened, the silhouette copying a vulture. Hades nodded at this information. Just as he decided to do another question, a long noise was heard "Excuse me" Thanatos apologized, pulling out his tablet and checking the recounts of souls. And the pale face that form on him gave Hades the answers he needed.

"How many, Thanatos?" Hades didn't fool around.

"Since technically we don't quantify when the souls of Elysium chose rebirth without our permission..." Thanatos made a quick calculation "We lost... one"

"One soul? From where?" Hades was intrigued. It wasn't usual the the numbers from Elysium would drop one or two a day. Heroes that had won Paradise and decided to go back to the land of the living.

"The Fields of Asphodel, MyLord" Thanatos answered, lowering his head. Hades frowned. The last time someone had gone rouge from the Fields of Asphodel was when Nico decided to pull Hazel out of it. Now, the question remains... who is powerful enough not to get lost in the sea of souls and not lose their identity at the same time?

"Can you tell me which soul it was?" Thanatos denied with his head.

"To verified it, I'd have to check one by one..."

"And that would literally take forever" Hades completed for him, sighing "Why would Apollo wanted to know if souls escape my realm?" Hermes shrugged.

"Beats me" he admitted "I'm just the messenger, but... Should we tell Zeus?" Hermes' concern was valid because, if Zeus found out someone hid information from him, especially in his actual mood, heads would roll.

"Give me a couple of hours, Hermes" Hades decided, not entirely convinced "If I decide to do so, I'll tell him personally" Hermes bowed and disappeared from the Underworld, leaving Thanatos with Hades "You know who the soul is, don't you Thanatos?"

"I'm afraid so, MyLord" Thanatos confessed, bowing again "How did you pick up on that one?"

"Because you'd never verified the Fields of Asphodel, since you know the name and year of death of every single soul there... I'm not _that_ stupid, Thanatos" Thanatos shut his mouth and looked at his boss "Would it be dangerous?"

"I have the feeling Lord Chaos knows what he's doing" Thanatos expressed his opinion.

"And, I have the feeling that those poor souls that Chaos tricked won't be so benevolent with him when they find out the truth..." Hades predicted, rubbing his temple.

"So... what position do we stand here, sire?" Hades contemplated behind Thanatos, his eyes making holes on the front door. Hades didn't know how this was gonna end, but he was sure what was gonna happen, once the Guards of the Void found out about the truth. The truth about their master.

"We'll remain neutral" Hades finally stated "If we're called to defend Olympus, be ready. If we're called to march against the demigods, stand down" Thanatos bowed a final time and walked away from the room, leaving Hades with his thoughts. Many doubts were inside his mind.

 _Who were those Guards of the Void?_

 _Which side would they really in?_

 _How would they help them win this war Chaos prevented them about?_

 _What would they do when they discovered the truth?_

Hades didn't know the answer to _any_ of this questions. But, of one thing, he was absolutely sure. That, if he stood besides them, he'll find himself in victory. But would he follow that victory when the lives of his both families could be in danger?


	26. Hard Truth

When the mysterious guests demanded a meeting with everyone in the cities and camps, Michael Kahale wasn't sure what to expect.

As Centurion of his Cohort, he took the personal job of gathering everyone. He even checked the assistance list, to verified the presence of everyone.

Paranoid much? The Roman army didn't accept mistakes. Neither did he. As a son of Venus, he had been looked down and felt under appreciated it many times. He worked to be the best.

"We're all here" Reyna announced, stepping next to Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. Nico and Reyna became really close friends and, for association, so did Will. In some deep corner of him, Michael was jealous. He tried several times to gain Reyna's personal trust, with no avail.

"Does someone knows why the gathering?" Will asked, looking around. The Roman soldiers were curious about why everyone from the Cohorts and the cities were gathered, as well as all the greeks, who were mumbling to each other. _What a disrespect from them to their leaders..._

"I believe we are to blame here" an echoed voice stepped forward, showing the hooded guests. All of them were standing next to each other, nothing to distinguish them other than their hight and shape. Michael immediately raised his hand "Yes?" They quickly took noticed of him.

"Not to sound offensive... But, could it be an easier way to distinguish you?" he wondered to them. Silence filled the gathering area.

"That's a reasonable petition, Centurion" the voice, this time, was female. One of them raised its hands and, out of thin air, the greek letters of the alphabet materialized on their front capes.

"Now, to the matter in hands" the one wearing the Omega symbol grasped his hands together "We've heard some complains from the campers about us..."

"Complains that aren't without reason" the person to Omega's right, Alpha, continued.

"We thought that telling you what you needed to know would be enough... We were wrong" the second girl to Omega's left, Gamma, recognized.

"Which is why we're gather now" Omega's left hand, Beta, spoke up "We're about to reveal what we only told your leaders for your own protection!"

"As you know, we're the Army of Chaos" Omega took the lead again "Is safe to say that we don't fight normal enemies-"

"So, there's _someone_ we're going against it?" Michael's fellow Centurion and girlfriend, Leila interrupted. Michael feared that Leila's interruption would cause her own death, but the Army of Chaos didn't look faze.

"Not just _someone_ , but _someones_ " Iota answered her "Some entities that you hear their names and fear. You hear their names and you flee. You hear their names and you think of the greatest demigods you had ever knew"

 _Thud!_

The loud noise of someone hitting the ground shocked everyone, making them turn their heads to where the leaders, Centurions and Cabin Councilors were. But it was none of them. It was the greeks' Oracle. Michael saw Will immediately kneeling next to her, as well as someone else.

"Just a fainted, that's all" Will finally announced, making everyone sigh in relief. The greeks were very jealously protective of their Oracle, even when it didn't speak prophecies anymore, which is why everyone left their battle stands soon "Which makes me believe she understood what you said" he pointed at the Guards of Chaos, who was simply standing there.

"Smart girl, she is..." Michael couldn't see the face of Alpha, but if he had to bet, she'd be smirking "She figured it out"

"Stop with the mystery and tell us what you should had told us from the beginning!" Roman demanded from them. This time, Michael didn't care if the words from Roman's mouth caused his death. No body likes him very much.

"This war isn't against the gods. It's against Ouranous" The statement was received with gasps and murmurs around "And, I wish that was it... Ouranos had made an alliance with Nyx and Tartarus" Chaos and paranoid were set in the hearts of the campers, who were showing each other faces of true horror and fear.

"This is a useless battle then!" Someone from the greek side screamed "We won't be able to stop them!"

"You weren't saying the same when you fought Gaea" Delta stepped upfront "You came together, even when you were in the brick of battle between yourselves" Half the guard chuckled at this information, which wasn't very amusing fro Michael "Joke aside... What I meant is that what's the main goal that has you working together?"

"The gods accused some of our own of traitors" another greek stood up. Half the Guards nod as well.

"This war isn't against the gods, but against someone who wants to wipe out existence from Earth as we know it!" Everyone shut up, looking around "So, I suggest you look around to see the faces of the people who will fighting with you, because those faces, Roman or Greek, will help you reach victory!" Kappa gave a speech, making everyone nod at the end. Michael felt how his energy and his spirit lifted. Campers started to agree and nod, some raising their weapons, other their fist up into the air, screaming and agreeing.

"As we said before..." Omega started again, making the crowd to calm down "As we said before, you didn't trust us and with reason, because we held information from you. It was for your own protection..."

"Were not calling you cowards" Alpha was quick and continued "But, we are aware that the risk we're asking you is big. This is a war you may not see the end" she concluded, being brutally and mortally honest. Michael hear some screech and saw the Head of Cabin 5, Clarisse LaRue get up.

"This is why we train for" she stated, gaining nods from the crowd "We will not run, but we're not doing this to help the gods"

"We're not here for the gods either. It was an order from our Master. Our real reason are you, the campers"

"Why?" Nico raised an eyebrow, stepping next to Clarisse. Micahel saw the Guards look at each other before answering. And, they _all_ answered together.

"Because we once were like you"

 **~oOo~**

 **I apologize for the lateness, but I've been without electricity since Sunday night.**

 **Also, something I always forget to say that Cassandra, the Hunter, is an OC from _Isabelle, Hunter of Artemis_ (user)**


	27. Taken Hostage

The night was the perfect veil to escape. Or that was the hidden figure in the shadows thought.

The mission of the creature was to observe and report back to its base. Not engaging a fight. Not revealing the base position. The rest of its colleagues named it ' _an easy piece mission_ ', nothing to be worth the mention or the effort. But, not to the creature. The creature believed that fortune, recognitions by its peers and a high rank in the army would be the reward for this mission.

The creature we're talking about is a harpy. And we couldn't agree more on how _wrong_ she was.

Her army had spotted some suspicious activity in a nearby mountain formation. More people than usual coming and going. A very massive gather of power. That was what Lamia claimed, though not much of the rest of the army would trust her word. Specially, since she returned with that almost extinct Mormo. That creature was even more disgusting than the _empusas_ , his half-sisters in a way. He was more bloodier than the evil centaurs or more stupid than the evil cyclops! That's falling low into a new standard.

The harpy walked in silence towards a set of bushes that she found suspicious. She had no idea what she was going to find, but she hoped that something that could reassure her value in the army. Flipping her wings up, she overflew the area, only to see a family of rabbits making a lot of fuss. The harpy smirked, ready to plunge down and have a feast with them, but she remembered her mission. She would feast later. And, probably, with the blood of her enemies.

She found a second set of bushes that looked suspicious, but she avoided to land. She overflew that area, but nothing was behind. And, this didn't happened only those times. It happened a third and a fourth time. By now, the harpy _knew_ something was wrong. She looked up, probably to get more altitude, but that was her mistake.

A net fell over her, with weigh on the end of it, pulling her down to the floor. She shrieked and wailed, trying to get off the net, but with every movement she made, she got herself hurt. She kept trying, but all she got were wounds on her wings and arms.

"Trying to escape is futile" a male voice entered her ears, making her look around. She found no one close to her to make that kind of voice.

"What have you been listening to, Delta?" this time, it was a female voice replying to the first one. And, it sounded frustrated.

"That was original!" the first voice complained. By now, the harpy was being surrounded by a large group of people, all of them wearing cloaks and hoods over their heads. The harpy could distinguish the male from the female, by their figure. She could also tell all of them were human because of their smell. They were also demigods as well. _If I get free, I could take their heads back with me..._

"You guys have to argue in front of a hostage?" another female voice wondered to them. The harpy wasn't sure if that same voice was the one who smacked the back of another one.

"A harpy" a boy had crouched down to see her, which only earned a hissed from her "Well, she's different from the ones I've met..."

"You _never_ encounter a rogue harpy?" another female questioned, curiosity filling her voice "You guys are weird..."

"So, what should we do with her?" a third male voice, followed by a finger pointed at her, asked around.

"I say we take her to interrogation" a fourth boy supplied. A female figure took a step closer to her.

"We don't need that... We can do that right here..." the girl kneeled down, while the boy got up. The harpy could feel the eyes of the girl deep in her brain, as if she was reading her mind, but she knew that was impossible "Who do you work for?" The note of her voice and the authority that emanated from it made the harpy wanted to answer. So, she did.

"Lamia" The word slipped her mind, too late for her to stop.

"Why, you little-" another boy charged to her, but two other stopped him.

"Rho, calmed down!" one of them ordered. It was obvious that guy had personal issues with Lamia. The guy got free and walked far from the harpy.

"Where has Lamia her army?" Another question came and the harpy couldn't stop herself to answer. But, instead of using words, the harpy simply pointed out the direction "Close enough, but far away to be detected..."

"It's obvious this isn't the work of Lamia" a fourth female noticed "Lamia simply camped where she was told..."

"How many soldiers does that army have?" the girl asked again.

"Many. Enough" the harpy replied. She wasn't smart, but she was smart to know that, if her army was facing only this bunch of demigods, her side would win.

"This is no useful... Let's take her with us" one boy suggested "We may find out better the blind spots from that army"

"You have a point, Kappa" the girl who was kneeled down, turned to see him "Besides, ambush or not, we're getting exposed here" Several of the hooded demigods nodded and it wasn't long until a couple of arms picked the harpy up "Rho, do your thing" The guy that wanted to attacked her before got closer and placed his hand over her face. Suddenly, everything turned black for the harpy, who began to fought her captors. She would screech and fight, flap and hit, but the demigods didn't even bother. She was taken hostage.

She knew no one would come for her. She was replaceable after all.

But, on the other hand, being taken means also information.

All she had to do was to get all what she could before escaping.


	28. Battle 6x1

Erebus was impatient.

Not that he had much patience to begin with. But, there was one entity that was kind of ' _sucking_ ' the patience out of him.

That someone was named Kethas.

Kethas was one of the many lieutenants of Ouranos. Master of the Lighting and Electricity, he was relatively young, in comparison with the rest of them, who had several hundred _eons_ on him. Sadly, his inexperience was also a synonym for impatient, and it was something that the rest of the army was finding themselves with very little, since everyone was a target of his ' _highly enthusiasm_ ', for the lack of better term.

"When do we attack?" Was the repeated question coming out of Kethas' lips.

"We'll attack when we're given the order!" an old centaur snapped at him, ready to cut his head off clean, simply because he was being a pest.

"We'll be giving the order soon... I can feel it!" Kethas announced, sending mini electrical charges towards the people around him. Some complained in pain, while other grunted in annoyance. And, there was a small group that looked ready to kill him on the spot. Sadly, and as much as Erebus didn't want him in this mission, he had to say something.

"Kethas!" he called the hyperactive lieutenant, watching him come to him, like a loyal dog to its master. Guiding him inside his tent, Erebus turned to face him "Thought we talk about this..."

"I can't help it!" Kethas recognized, fidgeting in his place "There's a change in the air, that tells me something is about to strike us!"

"Kethas, I understand you impatience... I'm growing impatience myself but we have orders to follow-"

"MyLord Erebus!" The shout came from outside, before a Northern Cyclop walked inside the tent where Kethas was talking to him "MyLord, the harpy that was sent to explore, has been capture, MyLord" Kethas could see how Erebus' face changed very little to nothing. What was a lonely harpy against the entire army?

"Could you see who took her? And where?" Erebus was in full command mode. This were news that he would have to pass to Nyx.

"No, MyLord... They- they questioned her there" the Cyclop looked lost at those questions. Erebus waved his hand, before sitting down in his black throne and dismissed him, in deep thinking. Kethas, however, saw this as the opportunity he needed to prove his worth to Ouranos.

"Not even think about it, Kethas" Erebus' voice was heard, cutting effectively all thoughts of Kethas "I know you want to prove yourself and I know you're eager on tasting the battle on your blades, but you and I have orders to follow"

"But, they could be gathering information in this instant!" Kethas argued, making Erebus raise his eyes at him. His black almost void eyes bore into Kethas' electric silver ones, in a battle for dominance. Not used to those kind of battles, Kethas withdrew easily.

"Kethas, I allow your stay here because Ouranos demanded to know everything that was going on... Can't say I don't see where this is coming since my own _wife_ keeps me in the dark..." he chuckled at his unintended pun "We're the first defense and offense this army has against the Olympians, just like those demigods are theirs... You really want to charge without a plan?" In the middle of his speech, Erebus started to raise his voice, showing his power. Kethas swallowed and listened "Call Mormo to inform Lamia. Then, he needs to start on the rituals..." Kethas was unsure, but did as Erebus ordered him, leaving in silence from the tent.

Meanwhile, Erebus was pondering not only his options, but his enemies as well. What would they gain by kidnapping a harpy? Erebus prided himself of not letting his army know the full extend of the situation or the plans, just in case it fall in wrong hands or in a spy. What would those demigods gather from a harpy? Most importantly, how did they manage to _catch_ a harpy? They were fast creatures. And they fly too! He was so immerse in his thought, he almost miss the commotion outside. Although used to hear fighting erupt for several reason non-related with the war, this commotion was slightly different.

Walking out of his tent, Erebus saw his camp into the absolute chaos. All the harpies, dragons and drakons that could fly where on the skies, along with Kethas, who was summoning the biggest amount of lightning he ever seen. Unfortunately, Kethas was using himself as lightning attractor, which put in danger the entire population of the camp.

On land, half the soldiers were fighting against some mist, while the other half was running around, trying to gather weapons. Weapons that, apparently, disappeared from thin air. Erebus noticed that the soldiers seemed to get some kind of commands, that were making them control as insane.

"Erebus!" Erebus heard Mormo's yell, rushing to see what was going on. He had no doubts his troops could defend themselves, so it was pointless to help them fight off.

"Mormo, what in Tartarus name is going on here?" Erebus demanded an explanation and Mormo wasn't gonna be the one not providing one. As much as Lamia recruited him, he was more afraid of her than of any other entity of the creation.

"The attack came out of nowhere!" he began, panting slightly "Whoever they are, they disrupted my rituals! I can't make them until the next moon cycle is over!" Erebus' jaw was locked in place. The rituals weren't important, but necessary to assure the victory.

"Forget about the rituals, Mormo" Erebus decided, when he saw his men free from the presence "Our plans will move forward without them. Tomorrow night, we'll attack the base of the demigod camp, destroying completely the first defense of the Olympians..." Mormo smirked at those orders "Gather all that's useful... I'll send Kethas back to Ouranos, or this attack would be useless..."

Mormo released a sigh of gratitude. Free from Kethas, at last!

* * *

Rachel knew that what war council meant. And, it's never a happy social event.

For some reason outside her, she decided to wear a deep petrol blue dress up to her knees, with her personal touch, sneakers. That, and her free long untamable curly hair, the kids that saw her walking towards the council nicknamed her 'Merida'. She didn't care much, especially if the kids could have a good time. Boy, they were gonna be cut short...

"Last night, Kappa made an incursion towards a enemy camp-"

"Enemy camp? What's that suppose to mean?!" Nico cut the explanation short at the hearing of that term, interrupting one of the Guards the most rudely way.

"If you let them end, Nico, I'm sure you'll find the reason" Rachel interjected, before Nico blurted out a torrent of question that probably could be avoided.

"Thanks" one of the Generals thanked her, nodding "Yesterday afternoon, we found a harpy prowling around the woods near the edges of Camp" Murmurs were heard around, and some were followed by curses and glares around "Placing blames on who designed the defenses won't help us now..."

"Alpha is right" Rachel noticed that the Generals were always working in pairs and Alpha's partner always completed her sentences "We managed to capture and seclude the threat. Our thinkings were that she was spying to find some kind of failure in our defenses. Luckily, there's none" Sighs were released around the room, meaning that they were secure.

"Like Beta was explaining before, Kappa did an incursion with Sigma, Chi and Pi" another one of the generals continued "The incursion was very good in terms of information, but it also made us face a very difficult decision..."

"What kind of decision?" Reyna wondered, raising an eyebrow. Rachel couldn't blame her, since she was responsible for an army and hundred of families.

"The camp belonged to Erebus, husband of Nyx"

"Only when it's convenient to her" Phi murmur was covered by the gasps of the council, though Rachel could heard it clearly.

"He had a great army, who is powerful when it's dark. We took a risk and attack-"

"Are you insane?!" Thalia slammed her fist against the table, surprising them all with her reaction "Right now, you're our only hope to win this war, but if you make incursions like this, our possibilities to win would be slim to none!"

"Though we never see eye to eye, I have to agree with Thalia here" Hylla spoke up, earning more incredulous looks around "Our forces are powerful, yes. But, even together, we're talking about facing three Primordials at the same time. I heard the tales of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase... Even they had troubles standing against Tartarus" Nods were visible around, no one daring to argue with the Queen of the Amazons.

"In this case, attacking his army was a strike of luck" one of the Guards, none one of the Generals, replied "You see, we didn't attack the soldiers, we attack the supplies, and we disrupt one or two dark magic rituals..." Rachel couldn't see them, but it was kind of obvious that, under those hoods, every single one of them was smirking "When they attack tomorrow night, as they plan to attack when they see what we did, they'll be weak..."

"Even then..." The attention went back to the leader "Even then, we need to get everything ready to cover the way out..." Again, nods were seen around. Here, Rachel knew her opinion was worthless and unwanted.

"The kids of Hephaestus and Vulcano made some tunnels through the mountains to escape, if we need to..." Will informed. Several of the Guards nodded, but the leader kept in deep thinking.

"Eta, I want you to make chariots for the ones that will escape. Tell the Cyclops to help you" Eta nodded, before walking to Tyson, who nodded and guided him outside "Theta, you and Will will coordinate from now on our healers and nurses. Your base of operation will be the house we're staying" The slim figure of Theta got up and walked to Will, nodding "Pi, you and Sigma will be in charge of the archers. Rho, with the demigods capable of bending the Mist. Psi and Phi, you'll stay with the Hunters and the Amazons back-"

"Wow, wow, wow!" Hylla held her hands in the air, stopping everyone "We won't be staying in the back! We're warriors and-"

"You and Thalia are the best defense we have if we are penetrated..." This time, another General took the word "We're not leaving you behind because you don't know how to fight. We're leaving you behind because we trust you and we know you will fight and defend" The combination of words were enough for Hylla to shut up. Not even Thalia spoke against them.

"Omicron, you get the delightful task of convincing the bust of Terminus to activate. Either he activates or he'll turn dust"

"Loving the results..." Omicron chuckled, knowing half of us them time or another wanted to turn Terminus into dust.

"Nu and Mu, gather the pegasi. They need to be ready if they need to get away..."

"Get away where?" Reyna questioned "San Fransisco was left and New York is crowded by satyrs and nymphs... What would be our next gathering point?" Rachel saw the Generals talk between themselves before turning back to them.

"Unless you have another idea, which we'd like to hear, New York would be our destination..." Reyna said nothing, but it was obvious she was hoping they choose San Fransisco.

"What about Ella and me?" Rachel asked, a little terrified. She was a mortal, nothing big and something more disposable.

"In case of us getting defeat, you and Ella will be guided to New York by Lambda" Rachel glanced at her hooded friend, who she bet was staring back at her in silence "To finish, Zeta, I want you to gather the rest of the Head Councilors, while you Reyna, gather the Centurions and work tactics with them. I want nothing left to random. This is a battle, ladies and gentlemen... And we won't be going down"

Worthless without a doubt.

* * *

As soon as he left the council with Tyson, Eta got to work.

Roughly calculating, there were hundreds of little kids and families that had to get away for safety if this battle went wrong. That, without counting the ill and the injured that were already. Each chariot would need at least an Amazon and a Hunter for defense and driving, which only elevated the number to fifty, roughly.

"Tyson, can your Cyclops work fast enough, so they could be done tonight?" Eta felt a little bad in only assuming and not knowing the facts straight. So, what better way to discover the truth than by asking?

"Cyclops work fast when need too" Tyson replied, proud of his race. Eta saw the smile in his face, willing to help. He only hoped that he wasn't loading even worst on them "We can ask for more help if we need"

"That would be even excelent..." Eta admitted, relieved that he could have more hands without sounding demanding "You think you can Iris Message them?"

"I can" was Tyson's answer. Eta didn't ask again, before walking into the Cyclops' camping. Some were already making fires and mending some weapons. Other, were just starting their day and eating some breakfast "Brothers! I have news!" Tyson got the attention of every single one of them. Eta admired the young Cyclop, who earned his place in the last war he fought "Bad army plans on attacking tonight!" The Cyclops began to whisper and chat among themselves, while the ones of the forges began working even faster.

"Everyone, listen up!" Eta hated to raise his voice in this way, but he had to put a stop before it turned into chaos. The noises became silence and Eta had his answer "Though I don't doubt your experience and your ability to create weapons, today I must ask for something different... I must ask for that ability and technique to create something that would allow us to save the kids and families and those who are injured and ill!"

"Even with our ability, we won't have enough transports means to cover it all!" one Cyclop realized "Chariots are no practical for those means..."

"I'm open to ideas..." Eta opened his arms, as a signal of 'I wanna listen to your ideas'. Some Cyclops murmured between them, before one of them, who looked as young as Tyson, raised.

"What if we make carriages?" The idea was received in silence "We can make them carry one ill and several kids and one family... Two pegasi in each..."

"They'd have to be drawn bellow the mountain before they take off..." another Cyclop suggested "But what about the riders? And something to protect them?"

"We can make the carriage fire proof. The rider will ride one pegasi..."

"If they escape with enough distance, they won't need someone protecting them-"

"This is in the case that this place is taken! They need the protector!"

"Omega is probably asking the Hunters or the Amazons to join the last line of defense..." Eta didn't want to interrupt the conversation. In fact, he was marveled by the amount of respect, synchronization and cooperation that the Cyclops have. Not even the Guards, with years of training and friendship between them could achieve this level of communication.

"Hunters good archers..." an old Cyclop agreed.

"The fires are already ready for it!" a Cyclop near the forge announced. Without saying a word, the rest of them got up from their seats and headed to put their leather aprons and grabbing their tools. Less than five minutes later, all you could hear were hammers hammering down, the steam of the machines and the wind blowing.

"Tyson, I'm amazed" Eta confessed, smiling under his hood "This level of commitment is unheard of..."

"Cyclops like to be appreciate it..." Tyson explained to him "If no demigods left to use their weapons, Cyclops fall in oblivion"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen, my friend" Eta promised. Pulling out a drachma of his pocket, he handed it to Tyson "Call Briares, we'll need all the extra hands we can get" Tyson visibly blushed, probably of the amount of respect and admiration he had over the old Heckatorian. Walking in direction of where the rest of the Cyclops went, Eta took his cloak off and tied a leather apron around his body, not forgetting to bend the Mist around him.

"Thanks for not dragging me away from the council, brother!" Eta smiled at the voice of Delta. Turning around, he found his younger brother (though Eta didn't know if Delta knew it or not) with his hands over his hips.

"I was following orders, Delta... And, we have a great demand for those carriages now!"

"Thought we were gonna make chariots..." Delta's voice dripped disappointment.

"We were, until one brilliant young Cyclop pointed out that making carriages would be even more filling and defendable..."

"Uh..." Delta put a thinking face "Haven't thought it like that..."

"We'll need your fire talent to make them fireproof..." He couldn't say more, because Delta took off his cloak and did the same as him: put on an apron and bent the Mist around him to work "You really wanna work on this?"

"As usual, I wanna be here rather than listening Alpha and Kappa making plans that then Omega would undo later... I wanna feel useful..."

"What makes you think you're not useful in there?" Eta wondered, hammering a piece of metal.

"Did you see the faces that they do when I voice my opinions out? They think I'm insane..."

"Delta, whether you like it or not, you're still a kid at heart... I think we are all amazed by the way you carry this..." Eta suggested, shrugging "My honest opinion? We're jealous of that ability" he winked at his brother, ready to finish this work and ready to run to the battlefield.

"Of course they're jealous of that ability" Delta bragged, joking in every sense of the way "I'm awesome and the army won't know what hit them!"

* * *

Clarisse LaRue was angry.

Though, that could be debatable, according who answered, this time, it was more obvious and visible. She was angrily _mad_.

"Alright! Head Councilors!" One of those hooded girls (along with one of the boys) had called her attention, along with Lou, Travis and Connor, Katie, Malcolm, Jake, Butch, Clovis, Drew, Pollux and some other. The only ones missing were Will and Nico, but Clarisse assumed they already knew.

"Where's the fire now?" Jake Mason began, thinking it'd be better to crack a joke. Unfortunately, the hooded girl (which Clarisse noticed was wearing a small greek _zeta_ on top of her cloak's heart, while the guy had a small _rho_ ) remained serious.

"The fire will start tonight" Not expecting this, the group of Councilors stared at her, shocked. Luckily, Clarisse was the first one in recover from the news.

"Which means, that we don't have time to waste time talking-" The _zeta_ girl raised her hand, interrupting her. Clarisse tensed. How dared she interrupted her?!

"There are being things done as we speak... We just want your help to organized the campers and decide who will fight and who will be on reserve..."

"The Ares Cabin will fight!" Clarisse stated, not even doubting her siblings decisions'.

"Clarisse, hold on" Katie had broke into the conversation "Though I don't doubt your siblings and you will fight... wouldn't be better to have them as reserve?"

"The reserve will be led by the Hunters and the Amazons..." _Zeta_ explained, her voice's tone never changing "You're more than welcome to help them..." Clarisse noticed how those words ignited something in Drew. Determination.

"Aphrodite's Cabin can't fight like Ares'... but, we'll give our best to be there..." Several Councilors nodded their heads, except for Pollux "Pollux...?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, guys... But, so far, I'm the only one in my Cabin... I have no one to direct or no one to comfort if this goes wrong..." he explained, trying not to sound like the coward Clarisse was picturing "Give me until sundown... I wanna decide where I'll help" Most of the Councilors seemed to agree with his decision, but it was Drew the one who surprised Clarisse, by walking to Pollux and wrap him in a hug.

"Moving on..." _Zeta_ reclaimed the attention "Jake, I know the Cyclops are working against the clock to build a escape way, just in case... We need from your expertise in blocking the way in..." Jake nodded, leaving immediately the place. He didn't need more directions "Lou, gather every demigod who bends Mist and work with Rho" she pointed at the guy with him, who had stayed quiet so far "Katie, Stolls, Clovis... Your cabin will work with Omicron to secure the perimeter of this place. Butch, you'll be our messenger" She gave one more look around "Anyone who I hadn't mention can either help in the Infirmary on the Armory"

With those parting words, the group separated. Clarisse chose that moment to make two things. The first one was easy, telling her siblings what was happening. She headed back to her cabin, where the majority of them where.

"Roll call!" she yelled, making everyone look at her.

"All campers are here, Clarisse..." Her second, Sherman, informed her.

"Listen to me, because I won't repeat myself" she announced, straight forward as she only was. Everyone seemed to sense the importance in her voice, so they kept quiet "It seems will be attack tonight... How this information got to us was through those devil Guards" she stopped the protests and complains "Ares will be front and center, though..."

"Though what, Clarisse?" Samantha, one of the few females, asked frowning.

"I was informed that whoever can't fight will be escorted to a secure location _if_ and _when_ we fail!" she emphasized the words ' _if_ ' and ' _when_ '. She had confidence in the campers, but things could not be on their side "I want a quarter of this cabin helping the Hunters and the Amazons"

"We'll go" Samantha assured her, gesturing all the females of the cabin, who nodded. With that being done, Clarisse dismissed them before wondering to find Chris. He found him being watch over by that so-called Omicron, but Chris was smart enough to sneak around.

"So... I guess you're ready?" he greeted her, smirking.

"A real warrior never is unprepared" Clarisse recognized. Chris lost his smirk for a second, before nodding "How are you guys doing?"

"Demeter placed several of those itching plants, while we put a lot of pranks and traps around... Clovis and his are pulling something like a shield of sleepiness or something..."

"Sounds either creepy or cool..." she admitted.

"Now that we're talking... I need a favor from you-"

"If you are thinking about ' _borrowing_ ' those daggers that ' _supposedly_ ' are yours, then-"

"No, not that!" Chris cut her, serious "I want you to join the Hunters and the Amazons"

"wHAT?!" Clarisse exploded. She could be seen running to the back line like a scare little girl. She was the Head Councilor of Ares and she was gonna prove it!

"Listen to me!" Chris pleaded "You're the best warrior we have... we all know it, though we don't wanna admit it sometimes" That compliment made her smile smugly "For that same reason, I'm asking you to cover their retreat..." Clarisse pondered his words, but she realized that it was not gonna happen.

"Not gonna happen, Rodriguez" she patted his cheek, mockingly. Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"In that case, it means I'll be following you like a fly to honey" That only enraged Clarisse.

"I don't need a babysitter, you big oaf!" she shouted at him "I'm gonna beat every single one of those monsters, just like I slew that drakon back in Manhattan!"

"Just, try not to mock them too much" Chris parted with those words, leaving Clarisse confused.

Now, all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Nightfall finally came.

Everyone was in high alert.

Especially, Theta.

Though she never had much ability other than to connect with the pegasi (that, unfortunately for her, Omega and Iota got along better with the winged horses than her), she had learnt the art of healing and she was a master of it. Thanks to her voice, it was more into coercing the person into staying alive while fetching the medicine than the medicine itself.

That was when Sigma and Pi made their entrance.

It was kind of a trance that moved them together, almost as if they were following an unknown beat. Unfortunately, Sigma would battling tonight, while Pi would be helping the retreat. Not that she minded much.

She knew how half the campers of Apollo were sulking and moping around because they had to be there, in case something happened. Even Will could be seen pacing around, as if that was some sort of prison for him. The only one that was comfortable (or, at least, seemed to be) was Pollux.

"I can't stay here!" Will finally exploded, walking towards the door. The battle hadn't started yet.

" ** _Stop!_** " she commanded him. Will stopped dead on his tracks "You can't go out there-"

"I can't wait! There's someone out there than needs _my_ protection!" Theta stared at Will for a second. Just by watching at him, she could say he wasn't worry about Nico, though not in majority. He was concern about the only mortal on Camp.

"You don't trust Lambda?" she asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Of course not!" Will admitted, frowning "Just because you guys have almighty powers and stuff, does not mean you're on our side!"

"I understand your point of view... I really do" Theta was looking for a way to relax him "If _anything_ happens to her, I assure you Lambda will answer for his actions to your father-" Theta couldn't finish. Thunders and strong winds were heard in the distance. She recognized the signal of Beta "The battle began" That phrase was enough for everyone to keep ready. Theta walked to the front of the house, walking the deserted field. The sky was uncontrollable and, she was sure that if some sea was close enough, it'd be too. _Too bad Iota had to hold back..._

"Everyone is in position" The voice of the Iris' Cabin, Butch, informed everyone. _If so, why there was someone walking on the field, looking as if he or she didn't want to be caught...?_

" ** _Butch, pass me Omega_** " Theta ordered. Soon Butch was replaced by a hooded Omega.

"What's up, Theta? Beta has everything under control-"

"Omega, someone infiltrated the Camp" Theta quickly cut him, serious "It must be powerful enough to not be fool by Rho's bending..." Omega looked thoughtful before nodding.

"Omicron, Nu, Mu. You heard her" Omega's voice gave no room for arguments. Screams and yells were heard behind him "Prepare the beds, the first injures are going there" With that, Omega cut the communication. Theta quickly scanned the area to see Omicron, Nu and Mu following the trace. With then out of the way, she used the lower winds to levitate and push the injure bodies to her. Soon, everyone was working.

This happened several times. Theta and Pollux would scan the area for injures and Theta would bring them inside, making the campers to deal with them.

Until one of them did not make sense.

It was, by appearance, a daughter of Athena. Her blonde hair was tied up and she had a wound on her stomach. She was bleeding quickly, but there was something _wrong_ about it.

There was no trace.

"Pollux, guard the house" Pollux nodded, while she stepped outside, with two double edge daggers on her hands " ** _Disguise off!_** " The girl focused her eyes on her, groaning because of the pain. Theta narrowed her eyes under her hood "Don't make me repeat myself..." Suddenly, a cold laugh came from the girl laying on the floor, before she raised fully from the floor.

"What a little _army_ you have gathered here..." the girl mocked her. Theta continued to stare at her. Closing her eyes for a moment, she caught a trace of power.

"Nemesis... I'm surprised of you..." Theta expressed, in mocking disappointment. Without a warning, she launched at the girl-disguised-Nemesis, who blocked the attack pretty easily. But Theta continued, attacking and blocking continuously.

"What's the matter, pretty flower? Not good enough for me?" The taunt was again, but Theta wasn't listening. She worked to be close enough to Nemesis to gash her leg and allow her ichor to flow out. Nemesis groaned in pain, before punching her face. Theta held her bleeding nose, but continue, until she had Nemesis under her "Not bad..."

"Was that a test?" Theta wondered, incredulously angry, because of the simplicity of the fight "Tell Zeus, that next time, we won't be saving his royal ass" Once the warn was send, Nemesis flashed out, ready to show that revenge always win. Unaware of that issue, Theta sent a mental note to her fellow Guards that Nemesis had managed to trespass. Eta immediately wanted to know if she was OK, but Theta convinced him before walking back into the house to check the injured.

What was unknown to her was that, when she was checking her nose bleed on the field, she had lost her hood. And she had walked back into the Infirmary without it and that all the greek campers were able to recognized her. She was so absorb into her job that she missed the one word that was uttered for Will towards her.

"Si- _Silena_...?"

* * *

Chaos found himself with a problem.

And, that certain problem, was a problem with three words, first, middle and last name.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Somehow, in Chaos twisted and evil minds, she was a menace for his plans. _An Oracle without the Spirit_ , he would tell himself, _has no one to guide her or to conduct her into the 'right' path... Thinking could be a problem..._

He didn't though this about any children of Athena, however. They were _molded_ into thinking and, with the right guidance, they could be valuable. Alpha was the perfect example of this. But, the mortal elected by Apollo was a bad link between the demigods and the gods. And, if he wanted his plan to succed, he _needed_ her gone. This battle, the battle with Erebus and his people, was only a cover up for his intentions.

After all, how hard is to fight a three side war?

Adopting the appearance of a normal camper, he tracked her down, before finding her hiding with the rest of the non-fighters. All of them where being held under the mountains, in the access of a tunnel that could allow them to escape easily cutting through the Appalachian Mountains. Thnakfully, no Cyclops would be guarding them and he could pass unnoticed. When he finally saw her, she was talking in a corner with, surprisingly, a red-feathered harpy, who was blabbing about most anything. The bad thing was that, one of his Guards was close by, watching over her, asking her questions about, again, pretty much anything modern.

"And, you really can communicate with someone across the globe with a call?" It was obvious that Lambda though he was being played.

"I swear it, it's real!" she insisted, smiling at him. Suddenly, Lambda turned serious and began looking around the entrance of the cave, where the Hunters and Amazons were gathered, leaving them alone. _Now was the time..._

From his jeans, he pulled out a dagger that held one of the most dangerous poisons known to men. The good part of that was that few to none people would be able to know the antidote, him being on the list. He was walking to his target and his target was giving him her back. It would had worked except for one thing...

Ella, the harpy, saw something strange in the demigod approaching and began to rattle her wings. That caught the attention of the _pythia_ , who turned around and faced him with a terrified face. Seeing as he would not have another chance, he raised his dagger to her.

"Ella, run!" she shouted, thinking the harpy was the target. The harpy took flight, but the warning wasn't enough for all the guards and campers around her to help. But, she managed to push him out of the way, using her body as force. He fell, but he quickly recovered from that action, holding her by the neck and pushing her against the cave wall.

"Brave..." Chaos recognized, almost sad "But, it won't do anything good to you..."

"Let. Her. Go" the venom in the tone meant her Guards were there. Smirking, he turned to see his loyal Lambda, along with Omicron, Nu and Mu, along with several Hunters and Amazons pointing their weapons at him. Knowing she only need to touch the blade, he grabbed her and placed the blade on her stomach. It had instant effect of weaken her. Not even seconds later, he was pinned down on the wall by Omicron and Nu, while Mu and Lambda checked on her.

"I always knew it'll end like this..." Omicron surprised him "Buddy, you weren't being subtle about it!"

"Though, Omicron, the question remains..." Nu wondered, not losing his target "Why us, not, but... did you really believe we'll let you get away with it?" Chaos was speechless. Here were two of his soldiers, telling him that they suspected him all along! A down on his plans, but it'll work anyway...

"Nu" Mu called him, serious "She needs Theta, and she needs her _now_ " his girlfriend ordered before he grabbed the injured, exchange a few words with Lambda and left. Lambda took Nu's place.

"You deserve a slow, painful death for what you did to her..." His threat was void and that made him laugh.

"That girl deserves to die" Everyone held their breath, but Chaos wasn't gonna give them the satisfaction of telling them why he did that or why she was a threat "Just wait and watch... You'll soon be in a war bigger than yourselves and will be pariahs again!"

"No" Omicron denied his words "No, we won't"

"Yes, you will and you _know_ that, Omicron..." Oh, how Chaos loved to play with his guards' insecurities... "You think you'll be welcome back? With parties and open arms? Keep dreaming..." The sounds of battle were faint, which meant that it was nearly over or it was far away. Since Omicron was closer to him, he decided to clash his head against, making him release his arm "I created you!" Chaos accused Lambda, targeting him this time. Lambda defended himself, using all of his anger.

"No... You just brought me back!" he shouted, pushing him back against the wall.

Chaos took the momentarily breath to dissipate in the shadows, leaving the campers alone. He knew that what was gonna happen next. His guards, exposed, would be brought to Olympus where they'd be convicted for their crimes, leaving the gods and their kids defenseless against Nyx and Tartarus. He knew Ouranos won't attack until the last minute. That was gonna be when he made his triumphal and heroic entrance, saving what little exists yet.

Chaos knew that the battle was over. He also knew how easy things would turn against them. All he had to now was sit and wait.

But what he ignored was how _wrong_ thing will start turning for him.

* * *

 **Kethas belongs to LordNitro**

 **Long return chapter! ;)**


	29. High-Profile Tantrum

If the Gods had to choose one of their own for the award to the ' _Least Involve In Human Affairs_ ', mostly would agree that the winner, without a question, would be Zeus.

His businesses are normally surrounded by immortal deities, due to the fact that no mortal would be fool or stupid enough to meddle with his affairs. _Ergo_ , he doesn't meddle with human affairs.

But that line is always crossed when someone has the audacity to go after his job. But, which job is more important, would you ask? Husband of Hera? Please, he would give that title away for free if he could find someone who can stand his temperamental wife, not to mention that that someone has to be willing to commit himself to her fully. Seriously, what kind of man does that?!

The title of the God of the Sky? He would give that away, slightly redundantly. Being a god is all good, but being limited to just one realm is not his style. In Zeus' opinion, gods shouldn't have to be associate with several stuff all related. For example, God of the Sky? Oh, his sacred animal _must be_ a bird... How about an eagle? Does people have no imagination? Why couldn't they pick a tiger for him? No! They had to give _Dionysus_ that one!

King of the Gods? Now, that's _the_ one he won't give without a fight. For some reason that no one could fathom, not even Hades or Poseidon, Zeus' older brothers, Rhea worked her little boy's mind into making him believe that he deserved the very best. True, most parents do that, but if you had a plan to save your other five kids from inside the stomach of your cruel husband, shouldn't you remember them as well, instead of giving everything to the smallest one?

Of course, those thoughts never crossed Zeus' mind. He could only acknowledged that someone was out there, searching for a way to take his throne and his power away. Recognized as a dramatic, with a little inclination to diva, Zeus turned paranoid that, the second that he stepped away from his throne, he could never sit on it again.

"Father" _Who could be so impertinent to bother me?!_ Zeus looked up from his absorbed mind and saw Hermes stepping inside the Council Room. Well, poking his head through the door. Zeus frowned, but said nothing to him "Father, your son requires an audience?" The last part sounded more like a question from Hermes, but he couldn't help it. Zeus was losing the few nails that held his sanity.

Zeus, however, heard those words as a war declaration. Like everything these days.

"From whom?" His voice, even barely above a whisper, managed to send the chills to Hermes.

"Um, Ares, Father" Hermes saw this as the opportunity to pass along the burden and not kill the messenger.

"Send him in" Hermes bowed his head and his head was immediately replaced by the pushed-inside body of Ares, who was looking outside the room as if he was sent to his death "What do you want, Ares?"

"Father, I, um..." _Eloquent, isn't him?_ Zeus rolled his eyes at this behavior, but kept quiet.

"Speak, Ares, and say what you need to say before I found you useless!" Zeus' bark was enough to snap Ares into his senses and stand tall before him.

"I wanted to inform you that there's a battle happening at this moment, between Erebus' camp and those Chaos' guards" Ares informed, not backing away again.

"You don't say?" Zeus smirked, not at him, but at the idea that those pathetic Guards could be in troubles "And, how long till our good-for-nothing and backstabbing children pray for our help?" The question took Ares unguarded, making him find more interesting the floor than anything else "Well, Ares?!"

"It's unfortunate to say that the Guards and the demigods are... winning"

Ares could be later found praying to every god and goddess who didn't hate him for his existence. Because the second the words came out of his mouth, Zeus began an improvised game of ' _target shooting_ ', but with lighting instead of bullets. And he was the target.

"Winning? _Winning?!_ " Olympus shook from its roots, making all minor gods and goddesses, nymphs and other deities to seek refugee into their homes and temples, wondering what could cause this nature event. Of course, Zeus was ignorant of this fact. Nor he cared "They can't be winning! If they wn, they'll realize they don't need us! And, if they don't need us, Ares, we became obsolete and We. Fade!" With every new word coming out of his mouth, Zeus would step closer to his son. Soon, Ares would be pinned between his father and the door.

"Wha- What should we do, Father?" Ares questioned, leaving Zeus furious.

"Do I have to do everything myself?!" he roared to his son, who had the decency of looking concern "What you and your siblings will do is to pass some ideas into the enemy"

"I-Ideas?"

"Yes, Ares. _Ideas_ " Zeus repeated, tired of being treated as stupid "Ideas that are so brilliant that can't be overcome without our help, but clever enough to be left with holes and gaps for them to notice..." Ares nodded along. Maybe he was a war lover, but even he could see the suicidal in those plans. He, although, must follow his King's orders.

"I'll pass the order along, Father" he bowed, out of respect for the title and not of the person.

"That's better" Zeus allowed Ares to leave his presence, slipping away as is he was a mouse "I won't be dethroned by mere wanna-be entities... The only way to get this throne away from would after I fade away... And, let me assure you, world... That would be a long time from now..." he promised himself.

What he didn't know what that he was being listened by someone.

Neither foe or ally.

But, one that wasn't gonna allow this decay to happen.


	30. Battle Aftermath 3x1

Vetika was bored.

Being considered into Ouranos' army was a huge honor, especially for a monster like her. She didn't want to be a monster, at least not physically, which leads her to react and behave oppositely of how a monster should behave. Her mother is the goddess of Memory, Mnemosyne, while her father was one of the first children of Hecate. Her story is an old one, as well as her family.

Vetika was valued in the army by her good memory and her knowledge on archaic magic, learnt from her old man. She wasn't stupid either, she knew they wanted her for her knowledge and wouldn't take ' _no_ ' for an answer. Her only hope was that she would never have to see battle. She could be either in a saving spree or a killing spree.

Vetika adored her life in the cold weathers near Chicago, helping kids on the streets that couldn't take care of themselves. Remembering addresses, birthdays and teaching them some stuff about school filed her days to her heart's content. That would had been her life back during what now is called Ancient Greece, if Athena hadn't meddle.

 _Athena_.

Vetika hated that name. Hated the smell of Athena and her kids. One whiff about it and she'd became this destructive killing machine that could not be stopped until nothing is left. The innocent are not spear on this spree and she doesn't want to let out her inner monster again.

On a more personal note, she should had _never_ told her story to Robert Louis Stevenson.

"Hey! You!" one of the many monsters that never got the time nor the will to learn her name. To some, everyone was ' _you_ ' or worst, ' _you, the ugly one_ '. She knew that her nature didn't allow her to be the belle of the ball, but that doesn't mean that they had to be rude about it "You, the one that rememberssss everything!" _Well, that was more specific..._ She looked up and saw an _empusa_ who was frowning at her "Massster wantssss to ssssee you..."

Vetika sighed, for didn't know which time in the past twenty minutes. Her legs moving delicately, but mortally around, while monsters made their way so she could walk around. She had to look out for her tail as well. Wouldn't want to repeat the tale of the turtle again. Or was it a frog? She couldn't remember it anymore.

"Εκεί είσαι... Ελάτε μαζί μας, Vetika, γνωρίζοντας τη θέση σας..." Vetika fake smiled at Ouranos and nodded, trying to make herself as small as possible, which in comparison, she kind of was. Inside the tent (which was more of a building center-kind-of-size), along with Ouranos were Kethas, an annoying little primordial who she wanted to strangle every time she saw him, Lamia, as representative of Nyx, who planned everything in the dark and some kind of Cyclop/Giant, who she guess it would be representing of Tartarus.

"Looks like the brat is back..." Lamia teased Kethas, who looked ready to kill her.

"Λαμία" Ouranos stopped her, not wanting to hear those two bicker. Vetika remembered those quarrels far too well "Kethas, να μας πείτε γιατί Έρεβος σας έστειλε πίσω" Kethas swallowed hard, but explained what was he doing there.

"Erebus' camp was infiltrated and attacked at night..." Kethas began his explanation, getting the attention of all the present "Mormo wasn't allowed to finish the rituals and Erebus ordered an attack at nightfall the next day..."

"Fools!" The Cyclop/Giant snapped at him. Ouranos was unusually quiet, listening "They were expecting that attack! You rushed into things!"

"I wouldn't know" Kethas snapped back, almost growling "I was sent here almost immediately after the ambush!"

"What a joy! You came bother us with your presence!" Lamia pushed once more, while Kethas looked ready to launch at her.

"Λαμία!" Ouranos repeated, making Lamia stop, but so did Kethas. Vetika watched the primordial of the sky, deep in concentration, his fingers one against the other "Χάος παίζει ένα επικίνδυνο παιχνίδι..." he acknowledged, surprising everyone.

"Chaos?!" Lamia almost chocked out with the word, as if she was combining a laugh and a cough "Ouranos, this has written his Guards all over it... No one would do something so rash without a plan ahead!"

"By now, the army or Erebus is either victorious or defeated..." the Cyclop/Giant pointed out "Either way, I say that if we reveal our position, it'd be harder to continue with our plans of taking Olympus and the gods with us..."

Vetika couldn't interrupt. Actually, she was not able to thanks to Lamia's spell on her, but she could snap her pincers in disagreement. She didn't care for the business of the gods. As long as they leave her alone, she'd gladly leave them alone. But, she couldn't go against them, especially if her mother and grandmother Hecate were fighting alongside with them. Unfortunately, the snapping made Lamia paid attention to her.

"You'd do go to remember who side are you, _scorpion_ " she hissed at her, making her wince "Because, once we reach Olympus, we'll set you loose and we'll watch the destruction that you'll cause..." she smirked at her, making Vetika fight the impulse of a becoming who she hated the most. Out of nowhere, a couple of handcuffs and chains appeared around her pincers and neck.

Vetika wanted to escape her torture of life and leave her carefree life without maiming or being maimed. A life where she wouldn't have to worry about smelling a kid of Athena or hear her name. She thought about the Guards of Chaos and how to help them, but with those newly installed chains it would be very hard to ran away from the camp. It would even be a challenge to avoid a commotion with her enormous body.

In other words, Vetika could only await for a miracle.

* * *

Nike could always feel when a battle was about to be win.

She liked to play side by side with Athena, but once in a while was good to play with Ares. This time, however, it was different.

It was neither of them.

Nike praised that, when some of his children is battling, that side would always win the battle, no matter where the battle was being held in. Debates, wrestling, even staring contests, the children of Nike would always come out victorious.

"Nike!" Nike heard the voice of a goddess behind her, but cared very little who she was. For her, all the gods are the same "Nike, we know that a battle happening right now... We need to know you support the right side"

"And, how would we know which is the right side?" Finally turning around, Nike saw a group of a god and three goddesses, minor and major, all with worry in their faces.

"All we know right now is that, whoever Zeus supports, will bring our doom" Hestia admitted, not knowing how to answer Nike's question.

"Zeus believes that Chaos brought his Guards to take his power away from him" Hades, the most versed in Zeus' knowledge explained "Unfortunately for us, the Guards are form by people we all end up respecting and caring..." The rest of the gods present nodded their heads.

"The so-called Guards are winning by their own hand" Nike confessed, taking a moment to see the battle "But, they will also lose something at the end of it"

"What do you mean ' _they will also lose something_ '?" Hecate wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Some of them are being discovered" The gods shared a look with each other, knowing that the Guard were very protective of their identities. If they winning the battle meant that they'd lose their identities, the war against the Primordials could be lost.

"Their price to pay..." Artemis muttered to herself, unaware if the rest could hear her or not. Her thoughts were focused on her Hunters, who were brave enough to take matter in they own hands to defend what they thought right. Artemis knew that Thalia would not see like her in this matter, after all she was a mistreated daughter of Zeus.

"You know I don't condone violence, but could we see the battle? Zeus blocked the normal ways..." Hestia explained. Nike nodeed and pulled out her own shield, turning into a mirror to see what was happening on Earth.

 _"Rho! Blind them before they walk into Camp!" The voice of whom they called Alpha ordered. The guy who responded to Rho nodded and walked towards where Camp was set "One infiltrated is enough..." she slashed a monster with her knife that was launching for her throat._

 _"Make that two!" Another female voice, this time, belonging to Gamma, maimed someone in front of her "Theta found Nemesis in disguise inside Camp!"_

 _"Can we please ignore that part for Nu's sake?" A third female, Iota, cutting a head off a monster._

 _"Yeah, we don't need him to question his mother now..." Gamma agreed, throwing a knife towards a monster who was about to attack Delta's back._

 _"I owe you one, Gamma!" he shouted at her, before punching the next monster in line._

 _"You owe me like fifteen, but who's keeping count?" Gamma joked at the end, focusing on her own monsters._

"I envy how they can talk like if they were having tea..." Hestia stated, surprised, watching the scene unfold.

"Didn't they say that Nemesis infiltrated?" Hecate reminded them, frowning in concern.

"They mentioned two infiltrates..." Artemis pointed out "I wonder who was the other one..."

"That's not the only battle that is happening..." Nike zoomed her shield/mirror and showed a different battle.

 _"_ _Theta!_ _"_ _The scream made a girl with long black hair and a gorgeous face turned around to see a hooded guy, carrying a redheaded girl who looked like she was hanging for her life_ _"_ _Theta, she was poisoned-_ _"_ _the guy was pushed away by the girl, who placed the redheaded on a bed and moved her hands around her._

 _"_ _How did happened, Nu?_ _"_ _Theta asked._

 _"_ _Poison blade. Theta, why is your hood down?_ _"_ _Nu whispered to her at the end, not knowing what was happening. Theta looked up, frowning, until she felt her hood down._

 _"_ _I was, um... fighting an infiltrated_ _"_ _she decided to reply, swallowing hard_ _"_ _Guess is no use now..._ _"_ _she focused once more in her task, noticing the redheaded girl was breathing_ _"_ _How's Lambda?_ _"_

 _"_ _Trying not to break a wall_ _"_ _Nu anwered, before patting the girl's shoulder and leaving._

"I see what you mean now..." Hades' words were received with frowns and confusion "I won't deny how upset I am I didn't realized it sooner, but I still believe in second chances..."

"They will all be expose?" Hestia sounded worried. And with reason.

"And pariahs..." Artemis muttered, earning all the eyes of the gods "Once the demigods know who they are, and trust me, they will find out, the gods will sentence them without hearing reason and..."

"The war, and the world that we know, will cease to exist" Nike startled everyone, who were so focused on the images that were being displayed.

"Nico will not allow it" Hades confessed, certainly "My son is too stubborn and, for once, I'm sure he'll not hold a grudge against his own sisters because they kept their identity a mistery..."

"Lou would be the first one to act, of that I'm sure" Hecate supported him "Even I didn't know where Alabaster was... His sacrifice was and still is well respected among his siblings"

"Thalia will yell for a few hours, but I'm sure she'll come around too" Artemis chuckled, thinking about how her lieutenant would react.

"How can we help, when we are being out voted and unheard?" Hestia gripped her own dress tight of the worry she was feeling.

"When some of the other gods hear their kids are still alive, you'll notice that the odd are on our favor... Odds are _always_ on our favor"

* * *

Lou Ellen was the first one to notice when the battle was over.

It wasn't when she noticed the ground full of dead and injured. Actually, one of the Guards had supported a Mist illusion into believing the enemy that everyone inside camp was dead and the actual injured were on in the improvised Infirmary.

It was actually when you see someone release that breath of built up pressure and anxiety that is being let go, because you don't need it anymore.

But she also noticed something else. Something that was in the back of her mind, bugging and was finally remembered with a single image. While the Guards were being gathered between them, she saw one of them walking out of the Infirmary and, by the posture of it, it was stiffen.

"Let's make a recount!" Lou screamed, getting the attention of the campers and legion warriors scattered around "Just in case no one is missing..." she explained, while deep inside she wanted them to mind their own businesses so she could find out what was going on.

"Great thinking, Lou" one of the Guards, a guy by the voice, congratulated her and patted her on the back. The pat was enough for her to feel that missing link of information. She turned to face the Guard, who was still wearing his hood up and the letter ' _rho_ ' in his front pocket "Omega wants all the councilors and centurions for a meeting"

"I'll see you there, Al" she mumbled, once she saw him leave. She couldn't believe it. Her missing brother had been here all along! She wanted to scream and shout and hug him until he couldn't breath. But, she'd have to wait until the meeting was over. She couldn't expose him like that, when some still thought he was a traitor.

"Nico!" Will's voice was loud and with all the hints of worry lacing it.

"Will, what's wrong?" Lou watched as Nico stared at him, concern and looking around to see of he was hurt.

"Infirmary- hooded- poison- _Silena_!" he blurted out, his words making no sense from a combination between the sprint and the shock. But, his words did made an impact on the rest of the present Guards. More than one were staring at Will as if not believing what words he spoke.

"Guards, meeting, _now_!" The imperative voice of Omega was heard and not argued "Councilors, Preator, Centurions, gather and follow us" His voice held so much authority not even Reyna, Hylla or Thalia argued against it. Lou followed the Guards until they were in neutral territory, specifically into the improvised Infirmary, where most of the injured had minor scratches now. In a far corner, a girl with black hair and one Guard were hoovering over another body on a bed.

"This explains much..." one of the male Guards broke the formation and hugged the black haired girl, while one of the girls placed a hand over the other Guard's shoulder.

"Lambda, there will be a meeting upstairs..." Omega repeated, his voice soothing enough for the place "Anything you wanna add to your report?" It was obvious that Lambda was not leaving the bed's side.

"Omicron and Nu can fill in the details" he replied. Omega nodded and guided the rest of the hooded Guards, along with Lou and the rest of the Councilers, Centurions, Reyna, Hylla, Thalia and Tyson to the upstair's floor. Once everyone was inside, the door was locked and closed.

"I'm sorry..." the black haired girl, that Lou recognized as Silena Beauregard, apologized, gripping his cloak tight "I had to fight and in the middle of it-" she looked around the room with watery eyes trained on Drew Tanaka. It was obvious this wasn't the way she wanted to reveal herself. Gamma wrapped her arms around her.

"First things first" Alpha butted in, stopping a very nasty torrent of words many of the present were about to drop to Silena "We had to infiltrated tonight and one was one of our own" Gasps and tensed shoulders were the normal response.

"Who?" Hylla questioned, the Silena situation not affecting her much to think clearly.

"Nemesis was one. Silena fought her" Lou noticed that Nu tensed at this "Omicron and Nu fought the other one-"

"Lambda takes the credit in this one, Alpha" Omicron interrupted her, between the joviality and the seriousness "He did most of the job. It did affected the most to him..."

"We really hoped we were wrong..." Beta shook his head.

"Lesson to all of us, never ever doubt Alpha again" Delta lighten up the mood a little, before turning it somber "He betrayed us, right?"

"Enough!" Reyna cut the one sided conversation that was happening "Stop with the mystery! Who betray us and who are you people!" she demanded, ready to explode. Michael Kahale, Reyna's second, was trying to calm her down, uselessly.

"Reyna, don't you think that there's a reason for they being undercover?" Lou sided with the Guards, but it looked like the wrong choice, except for a few neutral parties.

"How can we trust them when they cover their faces?!" Drew cried, a second away to storm out of the room, crying. Silena had looked down, kind of ashamed.

"How would you react if Silena walked up to you, out of nowhere?" Jake Mason asked her, trying to interject.

"I know that if I saw Castor, I'd faint" Pollux exemplified, shrugging.

"Drew and Reyna are right" Kappa surprised everyone, raising from his seat "We don't know Lambda's identity nor we wanted this to go down this way..." he promised. With once single motion, all the hoods were down.

Lou could imagine the reactions of the people with her. Some were speechless, some broke into sobs, while the lesser ones fainted on the spot. Not a single one was without recognizing some of the Guards. But Lou didn't care. The second the hood was down, she did what she always wanted to do.

She run and hugged her big brother.

* * *

 _Ouranos: There you are... Join us, Vetika, knowing your place... Lamia. Lamia! Kethas, tell us why Erebus sent you back. Chaos is playing a dangerous game..._

* * *

 **Vetika and Kethas belong to LordNitro**


	31. Sweet Sibling Of Mine 3x1

Pollux swore he passed out the second the Guards took their hoods down.

Someone else would had argued that, claiming he didn't move from his place since then. He could hear the different reactions around him. Tears, squeaks and sobs were on the menu.

But, Pollux's eyes were fixated on one single personr. Someone he thought he'd never see again. Despite the long myth going around that if you have a twin is like watching yourself in a mirror, Pollux knew better. It was watching a whole different person. He could explain all the little details that separate him from his brother, yet people couldn't see the difference.

In some point, one of the twins broke the distance, Pollux couldn't assure which one did it first. But, they were hugging like there was no tomorrow. Pollux noticed how strong his brother had become. Being sons of Dionysus, everyone thought they only liked to drink and have parties, but not the twins. It was something that was... _wrong_.

Suddenly, the silence and the little noises became unbearable. Watching each other, eye to eye was insane and Pollux was tongue-tied. What do you say to the sibling you knew you lost for almost five years and he comes back, as if nothing had happened?

"Alright! Can someone point the hidden camera at me?" That comment, coming from the original Travis Stoll, earned a massive nudge from Katie Gardner's elbow, making him cry in pain. But it was all everyone needed to release the tension they were building inside.

"It's good to see you again, Lux" Pollux did the logical when he heard that nickname again. He groaned and hid his head in his hands.

"Tell me again why, _why_ , you decided to nickname me as soap?" he complained, earning a chuckle from Castor.

"Just because you are a few minutes older than me, does not give you the right to ban my jokes" Castor replied, patting his shoulder. Pollux began a slow laugh, before making it a full one, releasing tension and enjoyment between him and Castor "I missed you brother..."

"I did too, though you don't seem to be bad accompanied" Pollux moved his eyebrows, pointing at a girl who was talking to Queen Hylla as if they were old friends. Probably, they were.

"I'll introduce you to her later... What about you? Anyone calling me ' _uncle_ ' yet?" he teased, earning a shove from Pollux, who didn't move him an inch "Kidding! But, you should think about it..."

"Actually..." Pollux's answer ended incomplete, but his eyes said everything. Castor followed his line of vision to have them over where several of his friends were talking to what seemed to be a shadow of who she once was "But, it's not important..."

"Not important? _Not important?_ " Castor repeated, not believing what his ears heard. He decided to take some kind of actions "Come with me..." he grabbed his brother's arms and literally _dragged_ him towards his girlfriend "Hey, Kin..." The girl, turned around and smiled at him, before hugging him.

"Who do you have there, Cas?" she asked, surprising more than one by her way of talking.

"Kinzie, this is my twin brother Pollux. Pollux, former Amazon-"

"That's still debatable..." Hylla interrupted, surprising Pollux more than anything at the moment. He was sure Thalia and the fallen Hunters would have the same conversation in another moment.

"-and now, my girlfriend, Kinzie" Castor continued, as if no one had interrupted him. Pollux pulled his hand out to greet Kinzie, but she launched at him in a hug, surprising him "A hugger now, Kin?"

"Hey, he's family!" she pointed out, shrugging. That earned a smile from Pollux and hugged her back.

"Which means that now, she has someone who will tell her all those embarrassing stories about you when we were kids..." he mocked Castor this time, earning a pale brother. Kinzie simply laughed with them, stroking his cheek.

"They can't be too bad, honey" Castor gave up and slumped his shoulders down, earning a pat on his shoulder from Pollux.

"Live it up! I have someone to introduce you as well..." Pollux announced and guided the couple towards the group of stoic and still not moving Romans. Half of them didn't know the people standing there, while just a few of them knew them and felt like dirt for talking pests about them. Pollux ignored all of them, except for a last couple, in which a girl was _trying_ to take away some can of _Kool-Aid_ from a guy, who looked like he was already in his _fiftieth_ cup of coffee.

"Give me that!" The girl persevered and took the can away, just in time for when Pollux stood in front of them "Pollux!"

"Gwen, Dakota, I'd like to introduce you to my twin brother Castor and his girlfriend Kinzie. Castor, Kinzie, these are the centurion of the fifth Cohort Dakota, son of Bacchus, and his second, Gwen, um... I'm sorry, I don't know who your godly parent is..." Pollux apologized in the end. But before Gwen could either waved the apology or answer the petition, she was interrupted.

"About time we had a sibling!" Castor celebrated, hugging a very hype Dakota "Well, half-sibling... you know what I mean!" he finished, earning a strange look from the group, except Kinzie who shrugged.

"He's more open to new stuff..." The smile that followed that information was enough for Pollux not wanting to know more.

"Well, it's nice to meet you..." Gwen acknowledged, shaking Kinzie's hand "I bet we'll see each other more often... Making him to avoid _Kool-Aid_ is full-time job..." Gwen stated, pointing in not subtle way towards Dakota, who thought he was seeing double.

"Doesn't sound as a nice job..." Pollux noticed how Kinzie's Amazon's thoughts resurfaced for a moment in her frown.

"Oh, he's been toning it down since meeting Pollux..." Gwen admitted, pointing at Pollux this time "Now, he'll stop just because he thinks he's seeing double!"

Pollux thought this could have a nice ending... if he only gathered his courage...

* * *

Nico di Angelo was one of those people that squeaked.

The vision of his two sisters in front of him, made him hold onto Will, who was standing next to him. Though Will wasn't holding himself up with the image of two of his brothers in front of him. Both males were near the tears with that vision, though the people they were staring at were in the same condition as they.

"Alright! Can someone point the hidden camera at me?" The phrase made Nico snapped and break into tears. Hiding his face, he didn't see when two pair of arms wrapped around him, grabbing him tight. Nico replied to the hug, hiding his face in one of the girls' necks. Hands rubbed his back without stopping, while he tried to stop the tears.

"Shhh... It's OK, Nico..." Nico gasped when his sister cooed him, making him bury his face more into the voice's direction "It's OK..."

"I-" he swallowed hard, daring to look up from his tears and realizing it wasn't a dream or a night are. They were really there.

"We're happy to see you too, Neeks" Hazel spoke up, smiling at him. Nico managed a small chuckle before giving them one more hug before letting go.

"I knew you weren't dead..." he affirmed, sure "Dad wouldn't spoke to me-"

"We know, Neeks" Bianca admitted to him, now looking like the little sister, instead of the older one "He wasn't the only one who couldn't communicate... But, we can talk about that later, OK?"

"Bianca is right" Hazel agreed with her, nodding "For now, it's just a family meeting, alright?" Hazel smiled, making the di Angelo smile as well "Which means you have people to say hello too..."

"But, first..." Bianca looked kind of apprehensive for a second, before pulling someone else's arm. Nico was facing Ethan Nakamura years after the war "Nico, he's-"

"Ethan Nakamura" Nico completed for her. Ethan wouldn't admit it never, but even with tears of happiness in his eyes, Nico di Angelo was someone he'd never cross "Break my sister's heart and I'm breaking your bones"

"Nico!" Bianca complained, not expecting that reaction with sweet little Nico. Hazel simply rolled her eyes and Ethan held his hand up, in an attempt to stop Bianca.

"It's OK, Bi..." Ethan reassured her "It's Nemesis' politics and I understand and respect that... Besides, if I had a sister, I'd do the same..." he added, sympathetically towards Nico, who nodded.

"Then... I get to do that to Nico's boy!" Bianca surprised everyone by that childish behavior "Which one of the blonde ones is?"

"The one that's not wearing Chaos' cape" Hazel pointed out. Nico turned around and saw that Will was talking and hugging two guys who looked exactly like him, but who were wearing Chaos' capes, like Hazel said. Bianca, decided, broke the little family circle and walked towards Will and faced him, serious.

"If Bianca is half as terrifying as Nico when he found out I was dating with Hazel, then Will should look out..." A new voice joined them. Nico saw behind Hazel that Frank was approaching them "We're sorry we hid from you..."

"We didn't want to..." Hazel nodded in agreement "You don't know how many times we wanted to drop clues about us..."

"You know, some part of me wants to be resentful and hold a grudge against you guys..." Nico started, looking serious. Hazel gulped a little, fearing that Nico was gonna act like a volcano ready to explode "But, when I saw you standing there... I couldn't process anything... It was as if you were missing in the mall for a few hours and it didn't matter if I told you ' _no_ ' to eat ice cream before dinner..."

"Already thinking like a father, Neeks?" Will's voice was heard behind him before he joined them along with Bianca and the other blonde guys "Nico, these are my brothers Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher" Michael, the shorter one, looking like a ferret, pulled his hand out to shake.

"Should we give you the ' _if you hurt our brother, we hurt you_ ' speech?" Lee supported, playfully. Nico simply rolled his eyes.

"Rachel was scary enough, and that's saying a lot because she... is..." With every word, Will's face turned paler and paler "-mortal..." That last word made them rush out of the room and to where Rachel was laying, sleeping peacefully and under the guarding eye of the only Guard who hadn't revealed his identity. Behind Nico and Will, Bianca, Hazel, Frank, Lee and Michael had followed.

"Lambda never showed his identity" Ethan explained, watching the hooded figure "Not even when we gather the trust of the Generals, he stayed that way..."

"I know who he is..." Nico lied, gaining everyone's attention. Will knew he was bluffing, but he had a suspicion as well "We need them apart..."

"Nico, Lambda can be cold and distant, but I assure you that he wouldn't be able to hurt her-" Nico laughed out loud, cutting Hazel's reason, and attracting Lambda's attention.

"Iota? Kappa?" he called, not sure why they were with their hoods down "What are you doing here?"

"Listen to me" Nico wanted Lambda to focus his attention on him, grabbing the collar of his cape "You need to stay away from her"

"Nico-"

"No, Bianca" This time, Will took a step front "Rachel was there for us when few supported us. She's our sister as well and if Lambda wants her to still breath, he would stay away from her. We don't want her to be in a _crossfire_ , would we?" he demanded, staring at Lambda, who was obvious caught the double meaning. He shrugged Nico off and walked away.

"Nico-"

"Trust me, Hazel... All you know about that guy would be questioned the minute I tell you who he is... Could you believe if he was being honest?"

* * *

"Alright! Can someone point the hidden camera at me?"

 _No one better than a son of Hermes to break the tension_ , Thalia thought, staring at Annabeth, Phoebe and Zoë. She could also see Jason siding with Piper, who was comforting Silena while talking to Drew, alongside with Beckendorf, Leo and Calypso. Nico was hugged till death between Bianca and Hazel, while Will was trying not to pass out for watching Lee and Michael. Tyson had chugged Percy and Frank into a bear hug, while Pollux, Lou and Hylla were catching up with the rest. She knew she was ignoring someone, but she'll deal with _him_ later.

"Annie!" she launched at Annabeth, using that horrible nickname she hates. However, Annabeth didn't mention it this time, hugging her back "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You'd never had believed me..." Annabeth recognized, pulling back a little "Besides, we knew that the moment we reveal ourselves, Zeus will force us to Olympus for crimes we didn't commit" _OK, that was logical with sense..._

"How was that you ended up with the title of Lieutenant, Grace?" Zoë's voice made presence, while Phoebe ignored her brothers and hugged Thalia.

"I told you, Zoë!" Phoebe interjected, looking at the former Lieutenant, with a look that said ' _not now_ '.

"Phoebe is right" Annabeth supported Phoebe, looking serious "Now that we exposed ourselves, we need to be careful and keep within this walls for a while..."

"Oh, you're so gonna _love_ it here..." Thalia's sarcastic voice appeared and Annabeth knew that everything was fine... for _now_ "Romans and Greeks, Hunters and Amazon, not to mention Cyclops living together-"

" _PineconeFace_ , we've been living here the last week..." Thalia smirked and ruffled Percy's hair when he was close enough "Awwh, man! I just tamed it!"

"Good to see you too, _Aquaman_ " she smirked, earning a groan from the male.

"One time... Jason, this is your fault!" he blamed his cousin, who was oblivious to the conversation. Quickly, he delivered faults.

"Whatever you think I did, it wasn't me! Was Leo!"

"Hey!"

"Boys..." Zoë rolled her eyes. Thalia wanted as well, but do it towards Zoë. It was obvious her time away didn't make her hate men any less.

"Thought you were in some kind of truce with Omicron-"

"Thalia-"

"It's too soon for me, Annie..." Thalia admitted, not even glancing in _his_ direction "I know I'd have to talk to him sooner than later, but I prefer to make it later..."

"Just a fair warning, he has a speech prepared for that meeting" Phoebe kindly whispered in her ear. Thalia nodded, before walking to where Jason was and wrapped him in a hug.

"Jason!" Jason responded to the hug with equal force, making Piper smile "And, here it is my only regret as a Hunter-"

"You were a _Hunter_?!" Silena butted in, her voice reaching a squeaky level. From her point of view, any sister of her that joined the Hunters was a low blow and one less person to show what love really was. Thalia noticed some kind of fear in her eyes and took a step back, defensively.

"No, nothing like that, Sil..." Piper explained, relaxed "It was before Jason and I really started dating... During our quest, we found Thalia-"

"She saved us from the wolves, remember?" Leo interrupted, gaining looks from everyone "OK, OK! I'll shut up" he huffed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"When the quest was over, she offered me, but I never called... I burned the card on the Camp's fire" Piper finished the story, smiling "Instead, I gained a older/younger sister-in-law" she joked, winking at Thalia, who chuckled.

"Yeah, with someone with Piper around Camp controlling personalities like Drew's was better that she said ' _no_ '" For the first time for many, Drew Tanaka blushed in embarrassment because of her behavior. Thalia knew that she made the right choice not insisting.

"And, what now?" Jason looked at her sister, curious "You have back two Hunters... Are they under your orders as well?" Thalia frowned at that question, because she knew Bianca had been a Hunter when she died, but she also noticed how close she was with the eye-patched guy. Sighing, she faced her brother.

"The contract is until they die... They are free, though I can't say the same about Kinzie..." They all took a glance over where the former Amazon was. Hylla was standing with Reyna and didn't look quiet happy.

"And, how long are you postponing yours?" Silena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh?" Thalia was confused, especially when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Swallowing, she turned to face... _him_.

"Hello" Thalia pulled an stoic posture, trying not to give anything away.

"Last time I saw you, you were under a pillar because you saved Annabeth..." he began, slowly "I know you're the worst holding grudges, which is why I won't even consider asking to drop it... Just letting you know that I'm on your side..." Thalia snorted, not able to hold it.

"How does the people here know you're on the same side?" As answer, Luke raised his sleeve and showed some marks on his arm "What is that suppose to mean?"

"When we were recruited, we were forced to keep out identities to ourselves, but except for the Generals, we all knew who was who..." he started, serious "In one training that was brutally dangerous, Jason got stuck into a branch and his leg broke. And this made monster was attacking us... I didn't know he was your brother, but I saved him anyway..."

"What is it that you want for me?" Thalia blurted out, raising an eyebrow.

"How about the chance that Hunters don't see men as pigs without feelings?" That was totally a surprise for the Lieutenant "Some of us do and I don't wanna lose a friend, just because someone up there decided against it. Oh, and by the way, I know it was _the_ wrong, but what I did, I did it for _you_ , Thals" he muttered, before leaving her.

 _Great, he can't stop being a charmer... I'm deep in minotaur's shit!_


	32. xoxo, Gossip Goddess

Hera could be described with many adjectives by different people.

Zeus had called her ' _control freak_ '. Poseidon and Hades had qualified her as ' _cold_ '. Hephaestus with a ' _hypocrite_ ', while Demeter used the word ' _paranoid_ '. ' _Self absorbed_ ' and ' _self center_ ' are Aphrodite's most accurate way to describe her, while Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis and Dionysus used the word ' _step mother_ ' or ' _step monster_ ' if she's not on hearing radius.

But, there's one goddess that would use a different word (or phrase) to use on her.

Iris, the Goddess of the Rainbows and Hope, Hera's personal Messenger (also known as Butch's mother and the creator of the tofu Ding-Dongs) called Hera, the Queen of Heaven... ' _gossiping housewife_ '.

Surprising as it is, Hera is more gossip than Aphrodite herself. Which means that she has ears in all the conversations in the world. Nothing escapes her net. She only acts when she found something good or something that could affect the balance in her ' _perfect_ ' family.

"Iris! Iris, come quick!" Hera called her messenger, making Iris hate her jobs for a brief second. But, as always, she kept quiet "Iris, where are you?!"

"Not to sound self center, but I have a job to do... Like Hermes, messages don't deliver themselves..." Iris' complain was quickly pushed away by Hera.

"Nonsense, Iris" Iris stopped the urges to roll her eyes "Anyway, I have super news about those little pests you and the rest of the gods call ' _children_ '..."

"There's no reason to insult the kids of half the gods, Hera... Including mine" she added at the end, trying not to sound offended "I can understand you holding a grudge and even hatred against Zeus' kids, but why the rest?"

"Ay, Iris, you wouldn't understand!" Hera waved her hand again, dismissing the topic "Aren't you curious to know what those _kids_ are planning?"

"Are you gonna tell me, even if I tell you I'm not interested?" Iris wondered, tiredly.

"Of course, silly!" she replied, giggling like a highschool girl "Besides, you're gonna deliver a couple of notes for the rest of the gods, since they are gonna be interested in this as well..." Iris waited patiently, without muttering a word. She knew that if Hera hated something more than Zeus' infidelity was to be rushed "I heard that Hades lost a few of his subjects during the last weeks... Also, Zeus threw a tantrum because those Guards that appeared in Olympus were defeating the army of Erebus. And, get this! The Guards are Hades' lost subjects! And that's not even the best part!"

"Which is the best part?" Iris was impatient, she could not stand this little game anymore.

"The Generals of that little army are Jackson and his friends!" Iris' eyes widen open in surprise. She didn't expected this "Oh, when Zeus finds out, he is so gonna sentence them to Tartarus!" she squeaked in delight, but that made no sense to Iris. How she could be celebrating when the only thing that stands between the destruction of Olympus and Ouranous and his people were the Guards of Chaos?

"Hera, how can you be delight about it?" Iris jumped in, thinking about the security of all gods, minor and major. Hera stopped squeaking and looked at her, serious "They might not be your favorite, but they are the only one capable to stop Ouranous and his people from destroying us!"

"That's a lie and you know it, Iris" Hera insisted, huffing "Jackson and his friends will try to take over with that nonsense of Ouranous and Tartarus..." she mocked the information.

"Why are you insisting that's what is gonna happen?"

"Because it's all those brats want! Remember, with Kronos and the Hermes' kid?" This time, Iris did rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Hera..." Iris dismissed it "And, since I don't enjoy being your messenger for petty works, tell me what I'm supposed to do..."

"Urgh, change of attitude, have we?" Hera pushed her, smirking "Fine, you'll deliver a note to Hades telling him that he'll be judge for his poor work as ruler of the Underworld-" As much as she hated the assignment, Iris began taking notes. She would have it as proof for later "-and, that if he can't provide solid evidence that wasn't his fault, he'll be replace to someone who cares about the needs of Olympus..."

"Would that be all?"

"Nope" Iris held back a sigh "You'll send notes to Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis and Dionysus saying that, if said trial for Hades takes place... Well, let's just say that someone would have to go back and not to the lifestyle that they had..." Slowly, the information sinked to Iris, but she kept quiet. Gods and goddesses all over the parthenon were right into calling her the names they did. Hera couldn't think in anyone but herself! "Now, that would be all..."

"Want the notes to be signed?" Pretty standard question, but necessary. If Hera wouldn't say, taking the order by granted, Iris would used Hera's name to make a little havoc.

"Are you _insane_?! Of course not!" Hera shouted at her, before calming down "You'll need to sign with my pen name"

"I suggest you pick something else than the ' _Mothering Goddess_ ', because everyone knows it's you" _No matter what you sign like,_ everyone _knows it's you!_

"You're probably right... Everyone knows I'm the most maternal goddess around..." Iris couldn't contain herself longer. She was a living repression! "How about if I signed like that TV show mortals used to love? That show that Aphrodite loved so much..."

"The one about the guy who wrote a blog and signed like a girl?" Iris wondered, incredulous.

"That one! Form now on, you shall sign my messages as... ' _Gossip Goddess_ '!" Hera moved her hands in the air, making more dramatic effect "That's just perfect!" she squealed, excited. Iris bowed slightly and excuse herself to do her job. One thing she was sure of.

 _Everyone_ would know this would come from Hera!


	33. Rebellion, Part 2

Lambda knew that sitting besides the Oracle's bed wouldn't fix things.

But he wanted to be, anyway.

After a few hours, he started to grow resentful at the situation, at the hurricane that was going on inside his mind. Nothing had sense, yet a the same time, all the missing pieces fit in a perfectly twisted puzzle than not even him could had made better. He thought long and hard of what could be the reason behind it, but nothing (or, at least, not _reasonable_ one) came to mind.

He felt guilty. Guilty for not mistrust someone who in appearance was perfect and had saved him from a future that he couldn't even imagine. His comrades and fellow Guards sensed that something was wrong, he knew it. But, he also knew that they would had never explained it to him, because of his attachment to... _him_.

That wasn't the only reason why he felt guilty. He promised something and he wasn't able to fulfill that promise. He also promised himself that he wouldn't let himself feel... of course, that went down the drain and into the shredder the first second he saw her again.

He doubted that she remembered him, but she had proved him wrong. She was the most artistic person in both camps and, like every good artist, knows that behind every action, every gesture, there is a much deeper story ready to be told. She might not like you at first, but that doesn't mean that she'll hate you forever, unless you do something to her or her friends.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thought. He needed to wear his mask again, something he didn't particularly enjoy. Looking around and seeing that the kids of Apollo were handling themselves around the other injured, Lambda got up from his seat and slipped once into his true self before hiding for the rest of his time: he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

With no other words, he left the improvised Infirmary to headed to the improvised dungeons of the guest house. Actually and previously known as the basement, the place was now soundproof, which meant that no one would hear a carnage is this happened inside. The previously ' _kidnapped_ ' harpy was there, pacing around like caged animal. Which, in some ironic and twisted way, she was.

"I heard the battle..." she muttered, when she saw him in. Lambda was still, at the top of the stairs, closing the door "Not wanting that your fellow friends hear you killing the informant? Tut tut..." she mocked him, but Lambda continued to stay calm. Years of hiding his real emotions had been good practice.

"I won't kill you, that's not why I'm here for..." he admitted, reaching the bottom of the stairs, face still hidden under his hood. This took the harpy by surprise "Now, if killing you is the result of what I'm looking for... I won't feel guilty"

"Well, that's too bad for you... Cause I have nothing to say and you won't be able to get anything from me!" she defied him. Lambda was quiet for a second, before surprising the harpy with a mean right hook to her stomach.

"We'll see about that..." he whispered at her, menacingly. The harpy dropped to the floor and started to cough a little goldish blood out of her, surprised "Yeah, I'm no common demigod or Legacy you ever encounter..."

"I have nothing to say!" she screeched at him, before another blow came into her direction.

"I asked no questions yet!" Lambda reminded her, his voice tone getting a bit higher. With the harpy down, Lambda had to pick her up and dropped her as a potato sack on a chair "Now, tell me what are the plans of Erebus and Nyx?"

"I won't known!" she spluttered out, gasping for breath. Lambda sighed and smacked her face.

"What are Ouranous plans for Nyx? Has been Tartarus involved?"

"I won't known!" Another smack to the face.

"Are Ouranos and Chaos working together?! Is he working with the gods?!"

"Monsters! Monsters and titans!" _Finally, some answers!_ Lambda didn't like what he was hearing. Dealing with monsters and gods was one things, but monsters and titans was another one completely different. Rho already warned them about Lamia and her fixation on him and his siblings, which is why he was the most hardworking of all in his free time.

"Which. Titans?" The harpy realized that Lambda was losing his patience, but she couldn't provide and answer "I. Asked. Which. Titans?!" he continued his question with a blow to her stomach again, making her spit blood in a more alarming way "Who were the bastards that allied themselves with?!"

"I won't known! We know nothing!" she replied, but was as if she was pleading, making Lambda disgust. Sneering, he was about to hit again, when he was stopped by several arms around his body. Confused, he looked around to see Beta and Kappa holding him back, while the rest of the guards plus some guests were watching. Some were horrified, while others kept their composture.

"Lambda, calm down!" Beta ordered him, hoping he would stop struggling. He watched as Gamma walked towards the harpy and checked if her health before calling for Theta. Was it then when he noticed that everyone but him was wearing their hoods down "Beating her down won't get you anything..."

"The enemy wasn't soft, Beta" he argued to his General, before stopping struggling "Next time, I won't be either"

"What caused you to come down here?" Alpha wondered, crossing her arms around her chest.

"We were betray... Who else knows who is being a traitor?" With that statement, all eyes were discreetly to Rho, Nu, Theta and Omicron, the last one rubbing his neck "I trust the campers, but not those who are immortal..."

"Wait, you don't trust _us_?" Delta pointed out. Lambda noticed his mistake and shook his head.

"Those who pawn us..." he turned to Omicron and stared at him "You were right the first time... And, this time, we have the ways to do it..."


	34. Pros And Consequences

When the gods received Hera's not-too-well-hidden update from Iris, they immediately knew that they had to take sides.

The minors gods who didn't have anything directly to do with them, decided (each on their own) that they should support them, unless they cause troubles to them. And, because the recent actions reveal that they were fighting along with Olympus and themselves, they were safe and happy to support these rogue demigods.

The minor gods who had kids in Camp and inside the Guards of Chaos had a different point of view. Understanding that turning their back on their children could mean another civil war against them, goddesses like Hecate, Iris and Nike along with the few minor gods, sided with the Guards, no matter what happen in a near future. The only downside of this was Nemesis, who had already chosen sides, by attacking the Guards during the battle.

However, the real challenge were the main twelve Olympians. And Hades.

Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes and Dionysus had it more simple. An entity, with his own agenda, had brought back some of their children who they thought they were lost for eternity. Nice kids who were confused and taken advantage of to take them down. Aphrodite even could express her gratitude for the saving of her daughters, both of them, her favorite ones. She would stand along them. After all, love conquers all

Hephaestus, as Aphrodite, was grateful not only that two of his sons were alive, but he was also grateful for Calypso, someone that he would always appreciate. Hermes saw the redemption on his fallen son's eyes, as well as remorse and that want of making things right once and for all. Dionysus only had two sons and the bonds between them was as strong as their namesakes. Both gods will stand with the Guards. And against the Council if needed.

Hades was the first one to have conflicted feelings about what to do. On one side, if he sided with the Guards, that could give room to believe inside the Council that he allowed the escape of the souls under his and Thanatos' watch and Zeus could believe (it was a definitely and secure option to say ' _yes_ ') that he was part of the conspiracy to overthrown him and take over Olympus. Of course, that was far from Hades wanted to do. However, from the other side, if he supported the Olympians, he could be consider a poor ruler of the Underwolrd and be overthrown.

Neither option was good.

Artemis was in a similar predicament, but it was more about morality than loyalty. With some of her Hunters back, it would be her first task to take them back into her lines, as before. But, one of them had fallen in love with one of the souls that was also judge and placed in Elysium. Her oath could not reach the afterlife. Would she be the one that goes against a decision taken after her oath to her was fullfil?

Apollo saw this opportunity for redeem himself. Being the first one to decipher and recognizing the threat and possible traitors, he was sure he could have a full pardon and acknowledge for his intervention. But, what made his take the decision quicker was the health state of his Oracle. That Guard was responsible for her and left her in that state. His decision was made.

Ares' decision was war-made. He would follow whoever gave him a good brawling and blood. And, if that made him look like a coward and a traitor, so be it. He followed his war instincts. Unlike Athena, who was analyzing the situation before reaching a decision. Never in her life, the Goddess of Wisdom found herself in an _impasse_ like this. If what Hera was saying it was true, her own daughter was fighting against the Primordials that wanted to see the Olympians dead. Forcing her and her friends into exile will only weak their defenses and they could be attack without mercy.

Athena also saw something that was unique. The Guards had gained the confidence of the campers and legionaries without showing their faces. If this evolves like the last time demigods lined up with the Titans, the gods will have to look after themselves more heavily, because there won't be someone saving them this time.

She'd decide when the votes are being count.

Zeus smirked at the given opportunity. A way to get rid of all the extra kids of his brothers would always cheer him up. The possible threats that they imply would be eliminated and he wouldn't be absolutely responsible for it. That way, he could end up like the good yet just ruler he was, without using his personal feelings about it.

Poseidon, fueled with anger about the sentence that was passed over his son's head, could only see one possible solution. Support his son, no matter what. For him, Percy had done even more than asked for them _and_ from them and he deserved to be left alone. Being the most emotional of the brothers, Poseidon was the first one to take a stand along not only with his demigod son, but with his Cyclops sons as well. He knew Tyson would follow Percy, no matter where he would go.

Demeter, was the oddball. Having no kids into the Guards to support nor having demigods that had made her angry against, her decision was one that she should take with or without care. She knew that screaming at Hades to pick a side and annoying Persephone about making Hades choose a side wouldn't help her make a decision, which is why she decided to abstain from the voting. Because she knew that there was going to be one.

While the gods were making decisions, somewhere not far for them, someone else was making her own decisions. She knew that her decision and her influences would turn the balance and grant one victory, while the other one will only get failure. Sighing, she decided to act.

Hemera knew her time had arrived.


	35. Against Each Other 4x1

When the creator of the Internet is also the god of the thieves and the messengers, you may have some leaks around the world.

Mainly, the traffic of information on the Cloud. And no, it's not about the Cloud as the place where mortals imagine angels and God. We're talking about the Cloud of information. The Internet. Just like a rumor, soon everyone knows everything and plans begin to be made.

Nyx was the first one to get the information.

Being the entity of the night doesn't make it synonym of 'quiet', but Nyx didn't have that problem. Her fear into the creatures and gods (which she was quite proud of that, if she had to admit so) was enough that monster would voluntarily submit information to her. Well, more like whisper the information next to her. But Nyx knew those were details.

That was a game changer and Nyx knew it. That information, that just simple demigods (no, not just simple demigods) defeated the army of Erebus would not be liked around. Nyx had two options, or at least she saw it that way.

Attacking the enemy when it was weak and distracted.

Or keep the information to herself and negotiate a much better portion if the reward.

Nyx was ambitious, she wasn't gonna deny that. But, she was more vengeful and resentful than ambitious, which it was what kept her together with Tartarus and Ouranos against the gods. She decided that she needed a new renegotiation and quickly. Smirking, she moved swiftly around the camp, surprising and scaring some of the monsters around, until she got to destination.

Tartarus' location.

" _Either you are a fool or a desperate to come to me instead of Ouranos..._ " Tartarus greeted her, not even turning around from his task. Nyx smirked and continued her way inside.

"Neither of them, dear brother..." Nyx lied, and Tartarus knew it, but said nothing about it. He knew well enough that no one lied with a proposition in mind "I'm actually here with information that to dear old Ouranos would do little to nothing onto his plans..." This spiked Tartarus' curiosity and turned to see Nyx.

" _And, what is that information that Ouranos would overlook without reason?_ " Tartarus questioned, raising an eyebrow. Though Nyx had a difficult time figuring the last one out.

"The identities of the Guard that Chaos set against us..." Nyx did a little dramatic introduction, knowing that Tartarus wouldn't wait much to hear it "The Guards are demigods!"

"Demigods _?! Simple godly bastards stand in our way?_ " Tartarus repeated, incredulous. Nyx's smirk only got bigger.

"These are not ordinary demigods, dear brother... They are lead by those who escape our domains!" she added, igniting the anger of Tartarus.

" _Jackson and Chase?!_ " Nyx nodded, watching how his brother created a tantrum, burning down the things around him. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the screams of the monsters got combined with the ones of the close-by mortals, told Nyx how angry Tartarus was " _They will be destroyed by my hand!_ "

"I deserve that honor, Tartarus!" Nyx stopped Tartarus. Though she expected this anger, she didn't anticipate his thirst of revenge "The passed the Mansion of the Night first, I deserve to make them have their last breath!" Nyx shouted back at him, not liking the option of remain second to place. Tartarus growled and launched at her, grabbing her neck between his flared up hands.

" _You're lucky that I haven't move a finger to destroy you now, Nyx..._ " Tartarus recognized, menaccingly low to her. Nyx had to struggle against his hand " _For now, you're more useful by my side than Ouranos... But keep in mind that I can destroy you with a snap of my fingers..._ "

"Don't underestimate me, Tartarus..." Nyx warned him, glaring back "I have the same thoughts about you and I won't hesitate if you stand in my way..." Tartarus' reaction was to chuckle at her.

" _Dear_ Nyxy _... Don't think high of yourself..._ " he mocked her " _The gods might fear you, but we don't... Don't doubt that Ouranos would destroy you as well if you interfere in his plans-_ "

"So will to you!" she interrupted him, almost spitting to him "Rest assure that if we interfere with his plans before time, he'll take us both down!"

" _True... But he can't survive this war without something very important that you, my dear sister,_ can't _give him..._ "

"What is that you can give him and I _can't_?!" Nyx spatted out at him, smirking "Without me, he could never bore another child, unless he uses those stupid, weak, pathetic replacements of us called Titans and Gods... I can make the heart of the mortals fill with fear only by speaking my name... What can you give him that I can't?" All card were on the table now and Nyx felt like she had the ace, about to win this game. Tartarus smirked back and got closer to Nyx's ear.

" _Him and I... have an alliance against you_ " he whispered, filling Nyx's own heart with fear and despair. Tartarus made a better work than any of her children could do " _Oh, do not worry about it, Nyxy... Every ruler has a pet and, if you behave nicely... You won't end up with me..._ " Finally, Tartarus released Nyx, allowing her to flee the scene, without looking back.

Nyx didn't even think it twice. It was time to gather her own troops and wait for the moment. Tartarus had given her a warning about what was going to happen to her, and she was gonna be with all the alerts up, for anything that could happen. Any single clue that could allow her to escape the massacre or even the terrible ending would be more than appreciate.

What she didn't know what that Ouranos was aware of the _stupidity_ that Tartarus did.

What she didn't know was that Ouranos didn't plan to leave that stupidity without consequences.

What she didn't know was that her opportunity was gonna come sooner that she expected.

* * *

Cage.

All that he'd known in his life was a cage.

And, it wasn't even by choice, but because someone had forced him since the beginning of his existence. He could never comprehended it, why was Kethas free? Free to do his will, whatever pleased him, to take control over his domain and him, was locked down in a cage, without knowledge of his own name?

His master knew. He was his creator, just like the Frankenstein Monster was Frankenstein. But didn't the Frankenstein Monster got free? Free from the chains and free from his creator?

He wished he knew his name. Just like he knew his powers, but Ouranos kept the cage resistant to them, making escaping a suicide. He didn't want to die trying, though it would be better than being locked down-

"I'm back" He knew that voice, he recognized it perfectly. His cage was in the shadows, so it was hard for the other person to see him, but he could see the other person- well, the other _monster_ very well. Besides, the noises of the chains said monster was wearing didn't make it quiet either. It was a female which, instead of legs, had four pair of thin but strong legs, just like an insect. From behind her, a tail moved according to her movements, with its sting dangerously close to her. Her torso was human, with two arms alongside of it. But those ended with pincers.

"Dinner time?" he asked, in a monotonous tone. She walked closer and placed a tray with food by the edge of his cage. Not because she was afraid of him, but because she couldn't get any closer. She pushed the tray inside with her sting and sat down next to the cage.

"Kethas came back this morning..." she informed him. Her face showed sorrow and despair "Looks like the demigods infiltrated Erebus' camp and he attacked them... We don't know if they came out victorious or not, though I'm guessing that if a victory had been made, we wouldn't be in the dark..." she told him, while he ate dinner.

"Why you tell me all this? Why you always talk to me?" he wondered at her, looking her face. Her skin was pale, but got darker going down her body. She had long wavy brown hair, that made her look innocent and weak, according to him. Her three pair of eyes were slightly closed, fitting perfectly in her face.

"Because I guess it's kind of lonely here... I know what that is..." she recognized, smiling faintly "And, I know what it is to want to escape a place and never coming back..."

"You're lucky that you're not in a cage like me..."

"I have my own cage... in here" she argued, pointing at her brain. He had heard from her about her curse and how much she wanted to fight it. Just like he wanted to fight the cage. Suddenly, footsteps where heard and the air turned heavy to breath. He looked at his companion and saw fear in her open eyes.

Their master had arrived.

"Vetika, αγαπητό... Σας ευχαριστούμε που ψάχνει μετά ειδικός προσκεκλημένος μας..." Ouranos' voice filled him with rage and anger, but the fear and submission of his companion made him sick "Και, σας... Κοιτάξετε έτοιμο να βγει από αυτό το κλουβί σου..." Ouranos directed the last part to him, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you want?" he growled at him, but Ouranos simply shook his finger and smirked. He gestured Vetika to follow him, and she obeyed without hesitation. Soon, he was again in total silence, but that didn't last much. Right after Ouranos and Vetika had left the place, another monster appeared and began dragging the cage he was in, making much noise. The cage was moved and dragged outside, blinding him slightly wth the sunlight until he was in the middle of what it seemed to be an arena.

" _You're gonna give us a show tonight, brother?_ " _That voice was new..._ He looked up and saw Ouranos surrounded with many entities, between them, his own twin brother Kethas, who was smirkng. Right next to Ouranos, there was a entity as big as he was, probably another Primordial, made out of lava and volcanic rocks. His eyes were pools of lava and anger. He knew him. Tartarus.

"Περισσότερο σαν εσάς θα μας δώσει ένα show, αδελφός Τάρταρα..." Tartarus stared at Ouranos as if he was insane. Meanwhile, he looked around the crowd and saw the monsters were gathering, knowing that something was gonna happen. Between them, a very pushed Vetika was looking, scare "Δεν νομίζετε ότι θα μπορώ να μάθω σχετικά με εσάς με προδίδει στο τέλος...?"

" _As if that was a secret..._ " Tartarus argued, before was pushed into the arena to face him.

"Vouno, θα έχετε την ελευθερία σας είναι να νικήσεις Τάρταρα..." Ouranos promised to Vouno, who was in awe by just hearing his name. Hearing his name was like something set him free in that moment. Tartarus' chuckle brought him back to reality and faced him. Someone had opened his cage and set him free to fight and he wasn't gonna lose this chance to get away.

" _You should set a more high cha-_ " Tartarus' phrase was cut by a blow of Vouno right on his face, forcing Tartarus to fight back to Vouno. But Vouno had youth on his side, since he was a new Primordial and his strength was still gathered in his being. Tartarus, in comparison, was an old man that was ready to crumble under his hits

He could not fail this time.

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Vetika, Vouno and Kethas belong to LordNitro.**_

 _ **Ouranos: Vetika, dear... Thank you for looking after our special guest... And, you... You look ready to come out of that cage of yours... More like you will give us a show, brother Tartarus... Didn't you think I'll find out about you betraying me at the end...? Vouno, you'll get your freedom is you defeat Tartarus...**_

* * *

Olympus was silent while the Olympians gathered in the Council Room.

They all knew what was going to be happening tonight.

Voting.

The voting that was about to be done was so important that the Olympians had insisted that Nemesis posed as mediator between them. Of course, this excluded the other minor gods and goddesses, but the Olympians didn't think of the consequences about it.

It was Nemesis' first voting in the Council Room as guest and not as defendant of her actions. She was solicited as referee and to keep her opinions to herself. A difficult task the last one, but she was willing to do so for the privilege of being inside that room when the voting takes place.

Athena was the first one to get there, right after Nemesis. She sat on her throne, barely acknowledging Nemesis, absorbed in her thoughts. Nemesis imagined that would be a serious voting if Athena was more concentrated than before. Right after her, Apollo and Artemis walked in, bickering about meaningless stuff, but kept quiet the second they sat on their thrones.

Hermes walked in afterwards, with slowness that wasn't common in him. As well for the silence. Hephaestus was next, his metallic pegs that were attached to his legs making all the noise that was possible before sitting down. Dionysus followed, not swaying from side to side, as a consequence of being sober. In fact, he was walking straight and serious.

Ares walked in, escorting Aphrodite on his arm, which didn't cause a jealous scene from Hephaestus. Though, Nemesis deduced no one had realized of this, as they all were inside their own thoughts.

The sons and daughters of Kronos and Rhea were the last ones to arrived. As unusual as this meeting was, Demeter and Hades were walking side by side, without arguing. In fact, they looked like they weren't on speaking terms, but not as result of a fight, but as result of not seeing who was besides them! Hestia followed Poseidon, who was the only one who was frowning and looked decided.

The King and Queen of Olymous, however, weren't as somber as the rest of the gods. In fact, they look as if they just were handed a beautiful gift and they could play around it and never break it. And, if they did, don't get away from it.

The remaining gods and goddesses took seat, silently.

The Council was in session.

"Before this Council starts, I want you all to take notice of Nemesis" Zeus' voice was clear and loud for everyone to hear. Nemesis bowed her head, trying to look respectful "She will help us keep the balance of this meeting..."

"We've been having Council meetings for eons without Nemesis..." Poseidon pointed out, frowning "What makes this meeting different from the others? What you, brother, expect to happen in here?" he raised from his throne, trident in hand. Nemesis knew t was her time to act. With a snap of her fingers, Poseidon's trident was away from his reach.

"I'm sorry, Lord Poseidon, but I can't allow weapons in the meeting..." she apologized, though it wasn't _completely_ sincere. Poseidon ignored her and turned to Zeus, still waiting for an answer.

"Sit down, brother, and we'll explain all..." Zeus ordered. Poseidon obeyed, not completely happy about it. The second he sat down, Hera raised up and stepped down of the throne's platform.

"I've been doing some research about these so called ' _Guards of Chaos_ ' and I found something very interesting..." she started, pacing around and trying to keep her emotion at bay "The Guards of Chaos are nothing more than common criminals to Olympus and everything we stand for! They must be sentence, tried and executed!"

"Doing that wouldn't make us better than the Titans or the Giants... Didn't we stablished this when I offered Thalia immortality?" Artemis checked with her neighbor goddesses, who all nodded back "Good, I thought my memory was playing with me..."

"Well, something must be done!" Hera insisted, facing Artemis "Who knows what are Chaos' plans for us... We need to stop this menace this instant!"

"Aren't they suppose to fight alongside with us?" Hermes wondered, looking around. Not getting an argument confirmed his thoughts.

"You're missing the point" Zeus butted in, supporting Hera, which everyone found strange "Even if there weren't an enemy against Olympus, how do we know that Chaos and his Guards aren't planning their next step into dethrone us... _All_ of us?"

"I can't put together all the information..." Athena confessed, looking at the Council, without missing one "Who are under the hoods, Hera? You seem very smug into giving that information as your last resource, but I think I speak in name of all of us that we won't vote until we know who are they" Athena's thought was well recieved. Hera simply smiled smugly at her.

"Are you sure you want that knowledge, Athena?" Hera talked to her, as if she was some kind of child "Wouldn't be easier to take the decision without knowning?"

"Sister, you better don't take us for fools and comply to Athena's request" Hades saved Athena from answering. Hera looked at him, smirking.

"As you wish, brother..." Hera bowed mockingly at him before facing at everyone "The Guards of Chaos are lead by non other than Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase-" The gods and goddesses raised from their seats, some yelling against it, others voicing out their thoughts.

Although, that wasn't the only commotion that was happening. Suddnly, the door of the Council Room opened wide and revealed a parade of minor gods and goddesses, all in different states of anger, surprising everyone and angering both Zeus and Hera.

"I believe we all have voice in this..." Dionysus' wife, Ariadne, leaded the group. Her eyes showed everyone that she would take a ' _no_ ' for an answer "We'll decide the fate of Olympus, _together_. We'll vote, _now_ "

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Chaos thought he was safe to plan his next move.

How wrong he was.

Seated on his throne, Chaos looked through his portal different images of different events that were happening at the same moment. The confrontation between his sons and his daughter, the swirling thoughts inside the mind of newly-created Primordials, and the trying-to-make-it-fast council meeting in Olympus.

The bad thing about seeing several portals at the same time is that he lost focus of the present.

"Chaos!" Chaos' name made echo around his own realm, though it surprised the Primordial with the anger that voice was speaking with. Chaos never heard that much anger in that entity, just like the companion of the voice.

"Never expected you to visit me..." Chaos tried to pay it polite with his unexpected guests, but one of them was not willing to take his pleasantries.

"I'm not in the mood, Chaos!" Hemera's voice dripped anger. Her being was glowing with the same intensity of ten suns and she was shining in that moment, scaring not only Chaos, but also her companion and husband, Aether.

"Hemera, darling..." Aether was brave enough to take a step towards her to calm her down. Hemera turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow, as if saying ' _why are you interrupting me?_ ' "Never mind, go on" Hemera smirked and focused again on Chaos, who was staring at Aether incredulously "You're _not_ going back home with her..."

"I guess that you should specified your business, before I take you out not so gently of my realm" Chaos threaten her behind a gentle and polite tone, though it had more than enough power to scare everyone.

"You have the audacity to even ask me why I'm here?!" Hemera fought with Chaos, anger showing through every part of her. Chaos fought against his instinct and stayed in his place "I saw what you did! You big _charlatan_!"

"I can assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about" Chaos half admitted, though there was something in the back of his head that told him that he knew _exactly_ of why she was complaining.

"You fooled us, let it us believe we were helping while all the time we were your mindless puppets!"

"Ahh, _that_!" Chaos delayed the confession, nodding his head "I might have not told you all my plan-"

"Did your plan included to kill an innocent? Use your Guards as pawns against the Olympians?" Hemera, kind sweet, gentle Hemera was in a rampage of anger and frustration as never before. Apparently, no one had played with her this way and she didn't like it.

"We are light, Chaos..." Aether supported his sister and wife, finally showing a little of his anger, though it wasn't as much as Hemera. _Yet_ "We can't support a plan that is hiding in the shadows, it's not our nature..."

"My good Aether, we all have secrets under our sleeves, just in case things turn rough..." Chaos reasoned with them "Will I deny that it was wrong of me? No, of course not... But I won't apologize for it-"

"You were about to take an innocent and defenseless life, Chaos" Aether pushed the issue, knowing that he could not hold Hemera's anger much longer "You don't seem much concern about the consequences of your actions, how will they impact on your Guards... Even your loyal ones will turn against you..." Chaos had the audacity to smirk when hearing about his Guards.

"I'm not worried about them, my good Aether, as I have the upper hand on many of them..." Chaos confessed, partially about his crimes "The order will reign once again, and if I have to destroy helpful and necessary entities like yourself to do so, that won't stop me..." The confession placed a pale tone in Hemera's skin.

"The world is not your to rule anymore! Not mine not Ouranos', not yours!"

"Entities like us had fallen into oblivion because of entities like them, always seeking power beyond their ability or capacity, Hemera!" Chaos confronted her, while Aether stepped between his wife and Chaos "Entities like us will be remember, honored again, not because of what we were but what we still are!"

"You're a monster..." Hemera mumbled, holding onto Aether. Chaos chuckled, shaking his head.

"They are the monsters that made us be forgotten!"

"This is not the way, Chaos..." Aether reasoned "Playing pawns with us will only drive you to paranoia and insanity..."

"If that's what you believe, then, please kindly leave... I do not need your services anymore..." Chaos turned around in his own steps and walked away from the representatives of the light. For Hemera, that was the last insult.

" _ **I curse you, Chaos!**_ " Her voice echoed around, amplifying with the words of the curse " _ **I curse you for your crimes, past, present and future! I curse for the lives you take and the lives you play with! I curse you, so every time you want to create unbalance in the Universe, you pay the price for your actions! For every life you take, your power will demise and for every life you pawn, your will will be stuck!**_ "

The wind surrounding the three Primordials picked up, swirling like a furious tornado and focusing in Chaos, who was staring speechless and furious at Hemera, who was holding the coldest stare ever back to him. As soon as her words died, Chaos anger grew back.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?" Chaos wanted to take a step closer to where Aether was holding a weak Hemera, but his action must be dark, because he was frozen on his own feet, making Hemera smile weakly.

"I created balance in the Universe... Now, what happens, won't be because of you..." While she closed her eyes, Aether made them disappear from that dark realm, leaving Chaos alone, in his own frustration.

He needed to have the upper hand.

Or everything will be lost to him.


	36. Seconds Plans 4x1

While Rachel was unconscious, she was aware of what was happening around her.

However, her consciousness wasn't the normal one, as she was more of a conscience than a presence. Her mind was locked into a room with no windows and walls painted in a horrible green color.

"Hello? Someone out there?!" she yelled for help, though when you're inside a mind box with no windows has no results. She also realized that she wasn't speaking, or at least, noises weren't coming out of her mouth, but her mind. _Spooky..._

" _It's been a while, Rachel Elizabeth Dare..._ " Rachel turned around at the sound of that voice, to only see a snake with her in the room. Taking a few steps back, Rachel eyed it, warily " _If I wanted to hurt you, I'd had done that long ago..._ "

"Long- who are you? Better yet, _what_ are you?" she questioned the snake, realizing it couldn't be a normal snake if it could talk to her.

" _I'm the Spirit of the Oracle of Delphi_ " the snake introduced herself, surprising the young hostess " _I take this form because, even I serve Apollo now, I can't let go of Python's influence on me..._ "

"That's kind of logical..." Rachel nodded, agreeing with her.

" _Rachel, there's something you must know that will prevent another civil war between the gods and the demigods... I'm here to show you the future, the_ actual _future... It'll happen one way or another_ " the snake explained to her, making Rachel open her eyes in surprise, while her brain started to think on hundred miles per hour.

If what the snake was saying was true, she could not stop it from happening, but it would allow her to prevent another war between gods and demigods. Why there would be a war between gods and demigods? Was there any traitor among them again, working for the Primordials? Were the Guards of Chaos? A demigod? An upset Legacy? Maybe... maybe a jealous god?

"If there's nothing I can do to stop this, why are you here?" she reasoned, trying to make the snake talk.

" _Believe it or not, you're a powerful mortal among the demigods... You can make their leaders understand the situation and guide them through the path of non violence..._ " the snake replied, raising up to her eyes " _You'll be the newest pacifier of this generation..._ " Suddenly, the snakes eyes began to glow and Rachel was trapped in the vision of the future.

 _Rachel was in a big throne room, seated at the left side of the door, that was facing the two main thrones. She only knew that those were the main ones because of the position and not because of the ostentatious designs, as they were thrones equals at the one she was sit on. Her left hand was held by someone on her right and, it wasn't forced. It was held with love._

 _Looking around the room, Rachel saw several familiar faces around. Lacy, Butch, Clovis... Familiar faces that she saw everyday at Camp. Will and Nico were also there, seated one next to the other and talking in whispers about the gods knows what. The room was modest and reminded her of an old temple, very simple, yet transmitted so much._

 _The door finally opened and twelve people walked in, some were wearing chains, while others were walking freely around it. Rachel recognized them immediately: the Twelve Olympians. Rachel wondered what had they done that forced someone to put chains around their wrists, but considering some of them wanted to kill them, it was a good precaution. Just a few, like Poseidon, Hermes and Hephaestus were without them._

 _The throne room was suddenly filled with the rest of the people that were supposed to be there, completing all the seats. Rachel almost got a heart attack when she saw Leo next to a light brunette girl, holding her hand. Frank was also there, with Hazel and Jason was wrapping an arm around Piper, in comfort. Curious, Rachel glanced to her side and saw that the person holding her hand was non other than Octavian._

 _The main thrones were covered by Annabeth and Percy, both of them looking kind of sick and disgust. Were they about to sentence the gods? Would they send their own parents to execution?_

 _"Welcome everyone and thank you all for coming" Percy began, in a voice so confident, Rachel didn't recognized the sometimes-clumsy boy that was her friend "I know that you must have questions and Annabeth and I will try to provide answers, but we have a very important thing to do first" With that, Percy allowed Annabeth to do the explanation._

 _"Olympians!" she talked to the gods, who focused on her, some frowning, some curious "Your reign over the mortals became selfish and careless, not to mention that comes with the inner civil war... Today we will stop this, by claiming a new generation of gods over the mortals and demigods-"_

 _"The world will fall apart!" Hera shouted, not caring about interrupting her "We represent eons of your culture! You can't get rid of us!"_

 _"We won't" Percy surprised everyone, even the gods "You won't face into Oblivion, but you won't have a say into the worlds' decisions anymore..."_

 _"Percy, son... What are you trying to say...?" Poseidon questioned, obviously not understanding._

The image faded of Rachel's eyes and she was back into the bad-green-colored room with the Spirit-I-like-to-look-like-a-snake. Rachel looked at the snake, confused in big part.

"Will they take over?" she wondered, though she already knew the answer to that question "Which is the civil war I must stop?"

" _You must wake up soon to realize what you need to be done..._ " the snake emphasized, fading from sight. Soon, everything that Rachel saw was fading away, turning white. And the voices appeared next to her.

"She's waking up..." Someone announced, excited "Go tell Will, she's waking up!" Another one quickly rushed away.

She was back. And she had a mission.

* * *

For some reason he couldn't explain, Michael Kahale thought the Legion was going through a bad path.

He didn't question Reyna's leadership. On the contrary, Reyna was what had kept united most of the Cohorts during the last war, and she still does it, being just and firm when it was necessary, even when she hated the acts. Now that the Guards of Chaos had appeared in their lives, Reyna had informed every single legionary and family of past ones about the situation, no matter how dark it was.

But, his concerns were directed towards another member of the Legion. Roman, Centurion of the First Cohort. He had been a silent supporter of Octavian's short reign over them and still supported it. Michael was worried that the First Cohort was turning into some kind of inner traitor army. Many lives could be lost if that was actually true.

"Mike?" Michael looked up from his thoughts and saw his girlfriend, Leila, also Centurion, but of the Fourth Cohort "Mike, what's on your mind?" she sat next to him, linking their arms together.

"Lei, I need your help..." he decided, before going empty handed to Reyna. Leila nodded, listening carefully "Have you seen anything unusual from the First?"

"The First? You mean, other things than the usual arrogance and lack of manners?"

"I'm talking more like weird behaviors or even strange training hours since we arrived here..." Michael's specifications made Leila wary and he knew that. It was just matter of time before his girlfriend connected the dots of what he was saying.

"You really think we have a traitor in the ranks?" Leila whispered, no wanting that anyone listened by chance "And, it's in the First?"

"I have my thoughts set on Roman... That would really explain Roman's behavior towards the Greeks, the Guards... Everything!" Michael reasoned and Leila couldn't argue it. Neither of them liked Roman, but this was far beyond any likeness between them "Lei, if he gets away with his-"

"He won't, Mike" she promised him, serious "I can talk to Dakota and Gwen... Dakota still runs the Fifth and Gwen could look into the recently discharged of the Legion- what?" she stopped when she noticed how Michael was staring at her.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you're giving orders out loud?" he teased her, making her blush like a strawberry, Leila's favorite fruit.

"You might have mentioned it one or two times..." she joked back, smirking. Michael smirked back and was about to reward her when someone had to interrupt.

"Sorry to interrupt, Centurions, but Praetor Reyna is requiring your presence" a girl announced, all serious and straight to the point. Michael and Leila shared a look and got up, walking towards the Praetor's place. Inside, was already Dakota and Gwen, waiting, along Reyna.

"Are we waiting for someone else?" Gwen asked, not understanding why she was summoned to a Centurions' meeting. If anything, she shouldn't be here.

"No, we're all here. Michael, closed the door. Leila, the curtains" Reyna's orders were urgent and doubtless. Michael and Leila obeyed and did it quickly "This war just added a twist..."

"In our favor or not?" Leila wondered, not knowing the situation.

"I wouldn't known, Lei..." Michael paid close attention to what Reyna was about to say. The use of the nickname towards his girlfriend meant that Reyna wasn't in complete Praetor mode "Right after the war last night, we had a revelation... One of the Guards of Chaos had seen their own master against us" Gasps followed Reyna's explanation "The Guards knew nothing about it..."

"What did Chaos did?" Dakota voiced out what everyone was thinking, as everyone was concern into protecting the cities.

"Attacked the Greeks' Oracle, Rachel Dare"

"Rachel couldn't hurt a fly!" Gwen protested "Why would it go after her?"

"I ignore it, but the Guards aren't too happy that happened..." Reyna explained, placing her hands on a nearby table "They are mutinying against him..."

"Too much enemies and even less allies..." Michael didn't realize he spoke out loud his thoughts until he saw everyone looking at him "Just a quickly recount..." he covered, wanting to hear the rest.

"That's not all..." Reyna continued "Under the pressure of the battle, the Guards had revealed themselves... All except for one, but I have no doubts in my mind of who is he..."

"The Guards pulled their hoods down?" Dakota repeated "Who else knows this?"

"Some of the Greek councilors and you now..." Reyna stared at them, serious "Not a word about this to the rest of the Legion..."

"We promise, Reyna... Though, they might want to reveal themselves in time..." Leila swore, voicing a common worry. Reyna nodded and sighed.

"Probably, not long..." she predicted "The Guards are lead by Percy Jackson himself"

"Percy... So, that means..." Gwen covered her mouth with her hands, in an emotional state. Dakota wrapped his arms around her "Frank...? Jason, Hazel?"

"Alive as well... Omega, Kappa, Beta and Iota were their code names" Reyna confirmed it. Gwen started to cry, with a smile.

"This is better than we expected..." Leila celebrated, hugging Michael, who was in deep thought again "Mike...?"

"Reyna, I believe we have a traitor in our ranks" he blurted out "Leila and I were going to you with the proper evidence, but this could turn to work in our favor..."

"How...?"

"We should ask them to cooperate, but I believe that if they reveal themselves, the or our traitors will be easily identified by its suspicion... Anger is off the table, as many would be angry at the Seven of the Prophecy, not to mention at that one that it's left and your suspicion could be enough to discovered him..." Michael took a deep breath before continuing "Maybe we're asking much, maybe not... But that's the only thing I believe is keeping us from a civil war- _another_ civil war" Reyna pondered her options.

Now, the ball was on her court and Michael hoped it could help them.

Before it was too late.

* * *

Zoë Nightshade was facing a trouble she could not solve alone since she joined the Hunters.

For that, she had pondered her options before making any decision. She could go talk with Piper or Silena. They would be the best to advice her, besides the fact that Piper was still her General. She could also go to her sister, Calypso, but even before joining the Guards, their relationship was still rocky. Sighing, she decided to go to the least expected option.

She walked around the Camp, looking for the person she wanted to talk. And found it next to the person that was the center of her problem.

"I'm still surprise that you remember all that..." the shorter one replied to the previous unheard question, making the second figure to chuckle. Zoë walked closed enough to listen, but far away to not be discovered or seen.

"Just because I was evil and I died doesn't mean that I will have my memory wiped out..." he joked, though it was received with a frown by his companion "Hey, I was joking..." he added, confused on why she reacted that way.

"I kind of wanted that your memory had been wiped out..." she confessed, not feeling remorse "Could be better for you when we saw each other again..."

"Well, you know me... I don't do things half way..." he shrugged it off, trying to look casual about it. This cause his companion to roll he eyes and shove him lightly "Now, to the real reason on why I called you..."

"Thought it was about remembering the ' _good old days_ '..." she quoted, looking confused. He shook his head and moved his cape off the way, so he could sit down. Zoë noticed that his companion was hesitating in sitting down, but did it in the end "So, what you wanted to talk about?"

"I missed you, Thals" he fired, bluntly. Zoë's throat went dry and, by the way that Thalia was reacting to the confession, she didn't expect it either "And, I know you do too..."

"The guy that I miss is gone, Luke" Thalia managed to reply, without voicing her surprise "And, I don't understand why this should come up now... You know that I'm committed to the Hunt-"

"You can lie to everyone, Thalia, but you can't lie to me" Luke cut her, placing a small smile in his lips, as if trying to balance the seriousness of the issue with comedy "Never could and you'll never will" Thalia scoffed and had the dignity of looking offended.

"I'm not lying! I just stating the fact of me being in the Hunt!" she repeated, frowning "I made an oath-"

"You made an oath because you didn't think you'd be capable of facing me!" he pointed out, earning a red-embarrassed Thalia, something that Zoë didn't think she'll see "You think it was easy for Annabeth? For Grover? For Percy?" he numbered, his voice raising a little, but not a lot to be noticed by the rest "They were brave enough to try to stop me, they had to remember that Kronos was in my body to attack... Neither wanted to..."

"Shut it, Luke" Thalia snapped at him, glaring "I had my reasons to join the Hunt and I won't break the oath for some words you tell me..."

"The Thalia I knew would never take orders from anyone" Luke attacked her. Thalia paled and looked away.

"That Thalia is gone..." she whispered. Suddenly, Zoë watched as Thalia's shoulders started to move up and down, frantically. That, and the fact that Luke had wrapped an arm around Thalia made her deduce that she was crying "Gods, you're right..."

"Shh..." Luke calmed her, rubbing her back. Zoë felt a little pang in her chest, watching the both of them. She didn't know what that meant, but she was sure that she wouldn't trust a man again "Run away with me..." Luke proposed to her, surprising her again. Thalia looked up and shook her head "Like the old times... Like I asked you before you joined the Hunt..."

"Luke, you can't ask me that... I thought that was clear..." she checked. Luke sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Besides, who would take my place? You do know that Artemis would chase me to the end of the world, just because I betrayed her?!"

"That's easy! Zoë can take your place" Zoë opened her eyes wide at that suggestion "She hasn't been happy or even at her fullest... Is like she has something missing in her and the Hunt filled that spot..."

"Luke Castellan, Zoë was betrayed by Heracles. She has every right to feel that way" Thalia defended her, serious "And, if you can't see the irony in that statement of mine, then you're madder than your brother..."

"Who? Chris?" Luke diverted the topic for a second, before going back into it "You don't have to reply now... You can give an answer after the war is over..." he told her, smirking "But, I'd want an answer"

"I'll give you an answer, don't know which one yet" Thalia admitted, before Zoë walked away from her hideout, that statement being the last thing she ever heard of that conversation.

Her mind was all over the place, as well as her heart. She was never this confused, at least not since she took the decision to abandon her sister at the Garden of Hera and join the Hunt. Artemis had tempted her with a free-man world and she had accepted on a broken heart. Now, she had no idea what to think, but one thing was sure for her.

Her life wasn't over. She wasn't a traitor this time, as she hadn't betray her fellow Guards. She had other options, as she was alive again.

It didn't matter what happened this time, she had more options than before.

And she planned on taking one.

* * *

Vetika was watching the show from the stands, along with the rest of Ouranos' army and Tartarus' one. The view was horrifyingly for her.

In the middle of the arena, Ouranos' brother, Tartarus, was being trialed as a traitor against him. Obviously, everyone knew that the betray was gonna happen sooner or later, but Vetika didn't expect it to happen this soon. The rumor around was that Tartarus had threaten Nyx and Ouranos had been a passing by witness.

Vetika knew two thing for sure:

Tartarus was gonna have the fight of his life.

Ouranos wouldn't allow Tartarus get away with his.

She tried to focus on the fight below. She wasn't rooting for the same as the rest of the mosnters. She wasn't rooting on Ouranos or Tartarus. She was rooting for Vouno, who had been trapped since his creation and was about to be set free from his chains. Vetika knew she was the only one rooting that way.

When she was taken into the army, one of her many jobs was too look after ' _the monster that lived into the cage_ '. That's how everyone called him. Vetika feared him at the beginning, but soon realized who wrong were everyone about him. She started to talk to him, to tell him the news of the event that happened around them and he couldn't see.

The first time she asked for his name, he growled at her and told her that he didn't know. All the names that he knew were Ouranos and his brother's, Kethas. The only new name was hers and Vetika was flattered at his words, in some point. Secretly, she decided to know his name, to let him know, but monsters around them called him ' _the monster that lived into the cage'._ Nothing else.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a loud groan was heard from the arena. Tartarus had managed to hit Vouno in a delicate spot between his leg and knee. Vetika winced, remembering that she had healed that wound when Vouno had a rage moment and hit himself against the celestial bronze's cage. Took several days for the wound to close.

Vouno was on his knees, gritting his teeth and blocking the blows that Tartarus would throw at him. It was obvious that Vouno was grasping from the last thread of hope that Ouranos had given him. He wanted his freedom, freedom from that prison of bars that would hurt him every time that he was upset. Who better than Vetika to understand that.

A push against her send her further and further away from the arena, until she was behind every monster she knew. Looking behind, she saw no one guarding, which was weird, knowing how obsess with security Ouranos was. Vetika smiled to herself.

This could be her only chance to escape.

Her pincers quickly found their way down to her legs, trying to break the locks of the chains that wouldn't allow her to move fast, while her long and easy to handle tail was occupied with the lock that held the collar around her neck. Her job was slow, as she was always checking if a lone monster would be around, snooping. She was there for being smart, not stupid.

Finally, the locks started to make unlocking noises, making her smile in satisfaction and drop all the chains and locks with much noise. Looking around, she was ready for anything, as that moment of carelessness could had called someone's attention. Fortunately for her, everyone was more concentrated on the fight, as the noises would increase with emotion.

She walked her way to the low part of the stands, as no one was standing there, to see how was the fighting coming. And, what she saw, made her fear. Tartarus, in all his mighty (not really) experience, was subduing and beating Vouno as if he was some kind of rag doll. Vouno, for his part was holding up pretty well, without considering the gash on his cheek that was dripping golden ichor.

Between blows, Vouno's eyes saw Vetika, free from her chains. Vetika wasn't sure if Vouno was looking at her or if his eyes were closed because of the beat up he was getting. All she knew was that his head was turned in her direction. But, somehow, they managed to have a silent conversation. When Vouno raised his arm in her direction, thunders and lightning were heard in the distance. A rain had started.

While all the monsters, and even Tartarus and Ouranos looked up, surprised by the weather outcome and not knowing that Vouno had something to do with it, Vetika threw her chains in his direction with her tail. Vouno turned the rain in snow and kept everyone wrapped in the surprise, while wrapping them around Tartarus.

By the time the rest of the monsters, and specially Tartarus, could realize that something was wrong, Vouno had wrapped the chains around Tartarus and froze them, freezing the body of the old Primordial as well. He also had made the snowflakes into ice spears, attacking monsters without distinction, who quickly rushed to find cover. The chaos helped him to escape, rushing away from the arena.

Vetika didn't waste time either. She also used the chaos to follow Vouno in their way to freedom, covering her head with her tail and pincers for the ice that was still falling from the sky as if they were small meteorites aimed at monsters without care. For trying to cover from the icicle projectiles, Vetika didn't see the monster heading her way and they both collapsed on the floor.

Vetika feared that the monster would attack her, just for the fun of it, but before it had time, golden dust replaced it. Vetika looked up and saw Vouno holding his hand to her, that she took to get up.

Together, the caged the chained were free.

* * *

 **Vetika and Vouno belong to LordNitro.**

 _ **Less than five chapters to the end...**_


	37. Inevitable Confrontations 5x1

When you summon the Guards of Chaos to a meeting, things don't always tend to go the way you expect.

That's how Percy calmed his conscience about the upcoming events.

He walked into the room that they were told to be with Annabeth next to him. As usual, the Guards had all arrived before the rest of the present people, and they looked around.

"Old habits die hard..." Phoebe explained, shrugging her shoulders, when she sat down, surrounded by Michael and Lee. Percy smiled at Phoebe upon the unasked question. He took a seat next to the edge of the table, while Annabeth sat on his armchair.

"Does anyone has any idea why we're being summoned here?" Frank wondered, looking around and placing an arm around Hazel.

"My only comment is that is weird being summoned for someone other than Chaos..." Luke crossed his arms from the end of the room, leaned against the wall "Before, I just felt like I was being grounded... Now, I feel like I'm walking to the guillotine..."

"Be careful what you wish for, Castellan" Zoë mumbled, sitting down around the table and close to Phoebe "You might get what you wish for..."

"Before this turns into a battlefield-" Jason interrupted whatever Luke was about to say to Zoë "-I think that this could be a trap, but not a trap for us"

"Who would want Reyna to trap?" Annabeth questioned, out loud "She must think that there's a traitor in her ranks, or someone is planning something against her..." she thought, immerse in her own world. Percy placed a hand over her, in a silent way of support towards her.

"Whatever this is, we'll hear before acting, understood?" Percy ordered, in a serious manner. The rest of the Guards nodded. In that instant, Reyna knocked on the door and walking in, with a serious face. Immediately, all the Guards were on guard and that pleased Reyna, Percy could see it on her face.

"I hate to ask for this, but you must put your hoods on. Members of the Senate and other Centurions would be joining us, as well as the Head Councilors and Centurions that already know..." Reyna specified, with a very formal way. Percy nodded, while the Guards and himself placed on their hoods, covering up their identities. Reyna nodded and opened the door fully open.

The first group that walked inside were Dakota and Gwen, accompanied with a couple that Percy remembered vaguely as part of the First and Fourth Cohort, but that were against Camp Jupiter's attack to Camp Half-Blood. Right behind, and with their formal clothes, the members of the Senate and the rest of the Centurions, who were hanging their swords from their hips, as if they were hoping for a surprise attack. All of them were cornered, from Percy's point of view, on the left with a perfect view of the door.

Behind them, Thalia, Hylla and the Head Councilors of every cabin walked in. Leaded by Nico and Will, Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Connor, Lou, Jake, Butch carrying a sleepy Clovis, the sister Holly and Laurel, Drew, Pollux, and the seconds-in-commands of other cabins, Damien, Chiara, Paolo, among others that Percy didn't know, but welcomed. After all, they were family.

"Can someone tell us why we're meeting with... _them_?" one of the Centurions spoke up, clearly voicing his power inside the Senate and other members of the Cohorts.

"Roman, you better treat the with respect, as they helped you and the rest of your Cohort to stay alive in the last battle" the Centurion that walked in with Dakota stopped the rudeness of his fellow Centurion. Percy raised an eyebrow under his hood, but kept in silence. The guy, Roman, nodded his head, but never changed his serious frown.

"Though Roman's words were spoken in a rude tone, I'd like to wonder why are we here..." Katie said, gently. Percy smiled at Katie's subtle way to know things, which made her perfect to deal with Travis' troubles and tantrums.

"To be honest about it, Miss Gardner, we are also clueless about why are we meeting tonight with you..." Percy confessed. Reyna looked around, as if expecting some kind of reaction in the audience, before raising up her voice.

"I was the one calling this meeting" Reyna acknowledged, looking at his partners "I believed that there's been little communication between us, the demigods from both camps, and the Guards- or should we start calling you any differently?" Reyna added at the end of her lie. Percy could tell how she was stalling the time of the meeting. He also glanced around his partners and noticed that several of them were looking around the Centurions and Senate members.

"We haven't had the time to change names, Praetor Ramirez-Arellano" Jason told her, continuing her lie "Though, it would be something that we'll discuss once this meeting is over"

"Although, I have to agree with her, Beta..." Frank agreed with Reyna, nodding "We can't still call us the Guards of Chaos, when our leader is against us..." Suddenly, noises came from outside the room and the door burst open, showing a pale and weak Rachel Dare, followed by Kayla and Austin.

"Sorry, Will-" Kayla started to apologize, holding Rachel's arms, who was looking around the room. Percy wondered why had driven her like that, as she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Escaping the arms of Kayla, she ignored Will and Nico, who tried to pull her back, but she made her way until she reached Percy and pulled him away from the meeting, surprising everyone and drove them to shock.

"What-"

"I can't believe I didn't recognized you all" Rachel hugged Percy, interrupting him "Gods, Percy... Why you didn't come to me? I would had helped you-"

"How-"

"Always clueless, I missed that part of you..." The conversation was turning strange, even for Percy, but he figured that, besides the emotion of meeting him again, Rachel had a reason "Now, I have a story to share and I want you to listen well..."

* * *

The sudden apparition of the weak Oracle revolutionized the entire meeting Reyna had planned.

Drew realized that, and had a first seat to see this unfold.

"What the Pluto was that?!" a Senator spoke up, clearly astonished by the unexpected interruption. Most of the Romans were staring at Kayla and Austin for an answer, as if they were the responsible of this to happened "I demand an answer!"

"We all want to know what is happening, so I suggest you to calm down" Nico fired back at him, serious. Reyna gathered with Dakota, Gwen, Michael and Leila and starts to talk in hushes. Clarisse nodded her head in agreement with Nico. Most of the Head Councilors were in groups or pairs, trying to figure this mess around. Drew looked around before focusing in Pollux.

"I don't like that they blame Kay and Austin for this..." she mumbled at him, Pollux looking serious as well.

"Rachel is not like that, she must had a reason..." Pollux concurred with his friend, before the leader of the Guards, Omega (or who both Drew and Pollux knew, was Percy), walked back in followed by Rachel, who looked more relaxed and tired. Rachel immediately went to Will, in a vague attempt to assure him he was fine, though Drew could tell that one of the Guards, Lambda, had a most prominent interest in her, as his body language was giving it away.

"What happened?" Drew heard Annabeth's voice under the cloack, though her brain and her eyes were more focused on the drama and soap opera between the Oracle and the Guard.

"Drew, focus" Pollux reprimanded her, in a whisper. Drew looked away and paid attention to the meeting. She couldn't tell, but Percy seemed worried about something.

"Well, whatever you thought this meeting was about, you'd be wrong" Percy started, not specifically to anyone, placing both hands over the table "Also, whoever questioned the useless utility of an empty Oracle-" he did a pause, looking mostly at the Romans "-would have to eat those words or thoughts, cause Miss Dare just provided us with a tactical advantage" Murmurs filled the air and Drew could see how Will's concern was growing.

"What was that tactical advantage?" Damien, the second-in-command of Nemesis, questioned him.

"We should attack now, if we have that tactical advantage!" Holly pipped in. Laurel and an argument wasn't far behind.

"Hey! I was gonna tell them that!" she complained, before Clarisse separated them, with a little help from Travis and Connor.

"Attacking wouldn't be a good idea, considering that Miss Dare saw a glimpse of the future" It was safe to say that everyone was in shock, hearing those words, as Rachel stopped giving prophecies after the war against Gaea "She saw the end of this war and, if we play our cards right, we could win this without any more blood spill..." Percy explained, enraging more than one Senator.

"So, now we'll just sit around and negotiate like Athenians?!" Drew recognized Roman, First Cohort Centurion and the Senate favorite into taking the place of Praetor.

"That's funny, cause I thought that's what you did all day" Leo joked, making more than one Roman to flush in anger and more than one Greek to stifle a chuckle.

"If this future will happen, no matter what we decide, wouldn't you like to say that it was with the slightest blood spilled possible?" Jason reasoned to him, and Drew understood why he and Piper made an excellent couple. Both were great spokespeople. And they could convince anyone of anything. Well, _almost_ anyone.

"To Hell with that!" Roman shouted at him, his hand dangerously on the hilt of his sword "Alliances with Cyclops?! The Amazons?! A harpy with memory?! Monsters were created to be a thorn on our side and you suggest we minimize the spill of _their_ blood as well?!"

"Be careful to speak your last words, Centurion... or they could be the last ones you speak..." Hylla threatened him, serious. Drew glanced at her sisters, not knowing what they'd do, but both seemed to be in deep thinking, as Percy was using the opportunity of the distraction to whisper the news. And by they stiffened bodies, they weren't something easy to say.

"You should be careful yourself, _Queen_ Hylla" Roman spatted at her, using her title as a mocking "You'd not like to die twice..."

"Say what you want to say, Roman. Don't waste our time here!" Michael Kahale demanded at him. For being a sibling from her mother's Roman counterpart, Drew had to admit that Michael was really brave and that he had earned rightfully his place as Centurion.

"Gladly" Roman didn't dignified Michael with a long reply, as he pulled out his sword, placing everyone's attention on me "Hand over the Oracle. I'm gonna finish what my masters started..." Everyone shared looks, but only Drew seemed to connect the dots fast enough.

"You followed that Augur, Octavian" she said, not realizing everyone had heard her. Roman smirked at her.

"At first, I followed him because I wanted to live. But then, his words made a lot of sense to me..." Roman told the tale to them "Too bad he was killed by his own stupidity... Luckily, Chaos offered me a much better deal than him... The last three years had only been stones in the way, as that impostor of Praetor son of Mars made his way up without proving his worth-"

"If you wanna speak ill of my Praetor, you have to get through me, Roman" Dakota took a step forward, followed by Michael, Gwen and Leila. Reyna soon followed, as well as Hylla and several other Centurions and Senators that were seeing the real Roman for the first time. Taking the lead, Drew joined them, taking out of their stupor the rest of them.

The sides had been chosen.

She just wished she didn't pick wrong.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Alabaster couldn't believe how a fool he had been, trusting Chaos.

Bending the Mist around himself, he left the meeting and stepped outside, where he began pacing around, his brain working a thousand miles per hour. Chaos fooled them all, would he lie about that spell he had about defeating Lamia? Would he need to start running again, just to protect his siblings from that awful destiny.

"Ala!" Alabaster turned around and saw that Lou had followed him outside, with Hazel keeping her distance. As his General, Hazel could detect when the Mist was being bending and she knew the exact moment when he disappeared. She must had warned Lou "Alabaster, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lou..." he lied. He didn't want to worry his sister, much less the little kids that were finding out that were siblings of him.

"If you want to, lie to me..." Lou surprised him "But, don't lie to your General" she pointed at Hazel, who was still keeping her distance, as she probably wanted this to be resolve between the siblings "Please, I want to help... We all want to!"

"Lou, understand that helping me could take you to your death!" Alabaster snapped at his sister, surprising her "Lamia is powerful and, the only condition for all of you to be alive and in here was for me to be chased and killed..."

"But, you don't want to be killed..."

"Of course I don't want to! Who wants to chased like a rabid dog, knowing that one day you'd be out of luck?" he argued, with reason.

"Let us help, please..." Lou begged, walking closer to him. Alabaster didn't move, what allowed Lou to hug him tight "We'll find a solution while we're at war... The planning of the battle will keep Lamia busy and we can have more than one mind into this... We can consult with the Hypnos' Cabin... Maybe, they can see something..."

"Listen to your sister, Alabaster" Hazel spoke up for the first time to him. He looked up and nodded, wrapping an arm around Lou "Take the rest of the day with them, we'll call you if you're needed, OK?" He nodded again, watching as Hazel walked back inside, to the commotion that was being unfold.

"C'mon... I have to introduce you to the rest of the cabin..." Lou urged him, dragging him towards the new construction for the kids of Hecate. Last time Alabaster was in Camp Half-Blood, he didn't know who was his mother and, therefore, didn't have a cabin of his own. He grew bitter when he realized that many of the kids in the Hermes' floor could do the same as him, but never be recognized.

Now, and thanks to the gift given to Percy Jackson, his siblings had a cabin, a place they could call ' _home away from home_ ' or simply ' _home_ ' for those who didn't have one. It looks like he would have to swallow his pride and thank Percy for it. The construction was made of magical stones, each of them with a spell that could turn everyone in a one mile radius in a tree. Though funny, he didn't want to try it out... yet.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he checked, still with his hood up, at the entrance of the Cabin. Lou smiled at him.

"Relax, would you? They won't say anything..." Lou promised him, guiding him inside. All the owners of the beds that were taken were there, chatting between them. Some were practicing magic, while a few were relaxing and taking a nap "Guys, listen up!" Lou called everyone's attention and all eyes were on her and Alabaster.

"Lou, do we have to practice Mist-bending right now?" a dark-haired girl, not older than thirteen, complained. It was obvious she was tired "I'm exhausted..."

"Relax, Fay... He's not here to train you more..." Several sighs of relief were released, making Lou chuckle "But, he came here to ask for something... our help"

"Help? Why would he want our help?" a blonde boy, not older than ten, wondered, tilting his head to the side. Alabaster knew it was time to speak up.

"What's your name, bud?" he asked him, kneeling down and remembering how he used to deal with kids when Lou arrived to camp.

"Arian" the boy, Arian, replied. Alabaster smiled under his hood.

"Well, Arian... Let me tell you and your siblings a story... A story that you might only know half of it..." As if they were a bunch of small kids in preschool, all the kids of Hecate soon surrounded Alabaster, ready to listen to the story "Once upon a time, there was a goddess that was never taken in consideration by the gods. She enjoyed the solitude of her cavern, but that once in a while, she visited outside for company..." The eyes of the younger kids were hunger for knowledge, while the older ones were curious about where this was leading "Once in a while, the goddess would find a man she considered had talent in her craft and blessed them with a child... When the child grows, attracts the satyrs, who search for this child and brings it to safety, to Camp Half-Blood..." he made a pause, looking around at his audience "But, in the beginning, her children were not taking in consideration... Were just a number on the floor of another cabin, who allowed them to stay. Until one day, one of this children said it was enough. Joined the bad side of a war and lost. His punishment was to wonder the Earth, away from his family, chased by a monster he could never escape... Not until he was dead..."

"Lou tells us that story every week!" a cute braided blonde girl pipped in, when Alabaster finished "It's about our brother, Alabaster!" Lou smiled, when her sister recognized the story "Does he need help? Do you know where he is?" By now, all the kids, old or young, were paying attention, wanting to help.

"I am Alabaster. And I'd _love_ your help"

* * *

"Ariadne, dear... I don't think this quite concerns you..." Hera used her condescending tone with Ariadne, though it sounded more like a mock from her.

"I believe you're mistaken, Hera" Ariadne fought back. It was obvious that she was trying to remind her that she was the woman that helped Theseus inside the Labyrinth and that a little madness wasn't going to stop her. After all, she was the Goddess of the Labyrinths "Thanks to your husband's gift on young Perseus all those years ago, we have vote and voice inside this council when the issue in hand concerns us..." Ariadne gestured behind her, as hundreds of minor gods and goddesses made their appearance.

"I believe my wife is right, as always" Dionysus spoke up, making Ariadne smile "They have the right to vote and to be consider. Your own fault for not listening to the brat before swearing, Zeus" he scolded his father, who was making a lot of effort in not explode.

"My son may be a brat, but he has more loyalty to this Council than many of you, I can assure you that!" Poseidon defended him, obviously not happy that Ariadne reminded him the failure that Theseus was.

"Then, why is he against us?" Ariadne was surprised that Nemesis took a step ahead, until she was in the middle of the room "I went to help the demigods and they attack me!"

"Nemesis, you subtlety into not announcing yourself could have confused them, not knowing you were a foe or ally..." Hades tried to keep this in a reasonable term, though Ariadne didn't believe that could last.

"Are you saying it's my fault now?!"

"What I believe is that this point of the crossroad was gonna be reached, eventually" Hecate realized, looking at her granddaughter, who nodded "I see only three ways... We fight over it, we reach a solution in peace, or we let it trample up..."

"Fight over it!" Ares' reaction wasn't wait for long "That's the honorable way!"

"Whatever we decide, we need to vote over it..." Athena pondered "It'd be useless to go to war over something we can't control or win..."

"I think we all need to know the information that Hera so kindly had gathered for us..." Iris waved a piece of paper that was on her hand, making the Queen of Olympus pale a little. It was an open secret that Hera was more gossiper than Aphrodite, but maybe she never counted on being exposed.

"Yeah, well..." Hera sobered up "After some digging, I've noticed that those presuming Guards of Chaos appeared a few weeks after we voted against Perseus Jackson to be either exiled or locked down because of his danger towards Olympus... It wasn't just a coincidence that weeks later, a group of several individuals showed up with new abilities-"

"You know, it could be a perfectly good coincidence, Hera" Zeus interrupted his wife, obviously dying to say the next words "If it wasn't for the fact that several souls had escaped from the Underworld... Anything to say in your defense, brother Hades?" Hades was startled and Ariadne could see that. He gave a glance to Hermes, who was as surprised as he was.

"I will admit that neither me or my people keep count of the souls of Elysium that decide to choose rebirth..." Hades started, honestly. Ariadne saw how lustful the faces of Hera and Zeus had become and she didn't like where this was going to "It'd be useless to maintain them against their will inside my realm..."

"I believe that your job is a difficult one, Lord Hades" Ariadne played the pacifier's role "Acknowledging that those souls had their choice is very noble of you..."

"The question remains, Ariadne" Apollo pipped in "Did you or did you not lost _a_ soul from your realm?" he confronted his uncle, serious.

"Yes"

Hades' reply resounded around the Council Room and all the minor gods and goddesses could hear it. Only few immortals had a smug look on their faces, like Hera, Zeus and Apollo. The rest, simply either stared at him or mumbled with their neighbor immortal.

"Oh, brother, brother, brother..." Zeus chanted, obviously pleased with that answer "And, here I thought you were thrustworthy..."

"I beg your pardon, Zeus? Are you suggesting that _I_ let that soul walk away from me? With _my_ knowledge?!" Hades' voice went louder and louder and Ariadne thought it was logical, as he was being accused of treason and neglecting work.

"What would Hades win with that soul walking away from him?" Aphrodite wondered out loud "Absolutely nothing! My thought is that Chaos stole it from him..."

"Hey! If couldn't do it, what makes you think Chaos could?!" Hermes jumped into defending his honor of thief.

"He's a Primordial, what did you expect, Hermes?" Hephaestus questioned him, shrugging his shoulders. Hermes sat back down, defeated and grumbling, obviously planning his next big theft.

"I don't believe that this lad, Perseus, has a goal to destroy us..." Ariadne finished the argument, using her powerful voice "But, and hear my words carefully, he would not hesitate to take us down, one by one if he must, if we give him a reason to..." she prophesied, serious. The gods shared a look that mean they were ready to vote.

"Those in favor to fight this Guards..." Athena announced. In comparison to the amount of immortals in the room, only a third of them raised their hands "Those in favor to ally with them..." Another third, a little bigger this time, raised their hand "Those in favor to remain neutral..." The other third of immortals raised their hands. Unfortunately, it was slightly lower than the rest "This Council can't remain in a tie. Those who remain neutral, please leave the room"

Even though she voted in favor of becoming their ally, Ariadne left the room. Soon, several of the same voters, as well as the neutrals, left the room.

The path was chosen. And they were going to lose.

* * *

"Give up, Centurion" Lambda was the first one to spoke against Roman "We're not here to fight against you, but _with_ you and win this war" Roman had the audacity of laugh at him.

"Cowards, all of you!" Roman fired at them. The only one who was really insulted was Clarisse "My master will reward me and see you in a deep void, because of your insubordination!"

"Is so easy to call someone a ' _coward_ ', when the actual cowards are either hiding or pointing at us with a sword" Clarisse pointed out, smirking. The words had the desire effect, as Roman launched at her, ready to attack them. Luckily for everyone, Hazel had managed to use the Mist to confuse him and attack a wall, saving everyone. Roman smashed himself against the wall, losing conscious immediately.

"Nice way to control things, General..." Lambda congratulated her, still stoic as ever. But that wouldn't last for long. And he wasn't aware of that.

"Thanks, Lambda..." Hazel thanked him.

"Praetor, I believe that this meeting can be held in some other time. Right now, there's a lot we need to decipher before arriving to and giving conclusions to you" Percy dismissed everyone (though, it was obvious a few of them wanted to stay to listen) except the Guards and Rachel, who was pulled back in the last minute "I think is time for everyone to take their hoods out... Rachel knows it"

"How...?" Annabeth asked, pulling her hood down. Immediately, the blonde second-in-command was engulfed in a hug by the petite redheaded.

"Oh, you're all well!" Rachel praised them, smiling through the tears that were falling. Lambda felt a pang of sadness inside when she noticed that his hood was still up, but she said nothing, as she passed to the next person she knew.

"Here. Let us introduce you to the rest of the Guards" Piper guided her towards the place where the people Rachel didn't know "I bet you heard about them... These are Silena, Luke, Zoë, Phoebe, Michael, Lee, Kinzie, Castor, Bianca, Ethan and... Where's Alabaster?" she wondered, looking around as Rachel shook Ethan's hand.

"With Lou and her cabin" Hazel explained, calmly.

"We'll never know who are you, won't we?" Rachel whispered to Lambda, with a conspiratorial smile. _If only she knew..._

"It'll be more likely" he replied, in the same tone.

"Alright, listen up!" Percy called for order, serious. All eyes were on him "When Rachel pulled me apart before, she told me a story I'd had a hard time believing in other circumstances..."

"What did Rachel told you, Perce?" Frank questioned, looking at him. percy sighed before replying.

"Rachel saw us in Olympus, all of us, plus some other siblings of ours... taking the places of our parents" Percy sat down immediately after giving the news, as if he had put on his shoulder a terrible weight. Glances and looks were shared around, but Lambda's eyes were focused on Rachel.

"Not necessarily" Rachel corrected, gaining the attention of everyone and turning red under the pressure "I saw all of you, but how can Hazel and Nico _and_ Bianca share _all_ the same powers? I believe that each of us will be responsible for a different attribute..."

"Like...?"

"Like..." Rachel's eyes saw Luke and pointed at him "Take Luke for instance-"

"I did nothing!" he interrupted, raising his arms on the air.

"I also saw Travis and Connor and Chris!" Rachel insisted, trying to explain herself "Now, while I believe that they could be immortal because of their girlfriends- don't ask, Dionysus did it like that... Took millenniums to Ariadne to be a Goddess" she stopped for a second before someone could ask about it "I believe one was the God of Thieves, other one the God of Messengers..."

"Other one, the God of Merchants and so on and so on..." Luke completed for her, before looking around "Makes sense"

"But, you said we don't destroy or vanish or exile our parents... How would that work?" Percy looked at her, as if she had all the answers.

"Hey, talk to Delphi or your resident son of the Messengers' God, cause I'm just a messenger!" Rachel complained, not liking that they believed she had all the answers. Lambda took a deep breath and walked outside, thoughts rushing through her mind. Was him in that vision? How did she took his appearance? A lot of questions and no answers yet "Shouldn't you be inside?" Speak of the Devil and it shall appear...

"You are too weak to be walking around like that..." he argued back, not wanting to get to the real reason yet.

"I never said it before, but thanks for saving my life..." He turned to look at her, surprised. She simply shrugged "Delphi told me"

"What else did she told you?" His tone was curious, as he wasn't sure what she'll reply.

"Not a lot, actually..." she admitted, taking little steps towards him. He allowed it, not moving "But, she helped me figure out something that it was a mystery until now..." Shyly, she raised a hand, and placed it under his hood. Scared, Lambda was about to stop her hand from pulling his hood, but she never did. She moved her hand all around his hair, his scalp and his burns "It was so obvious, yet I didn't want to see it..." she mumbled, placing his other hand on his chest.

"What wasn't what you didn't want to see, Oracle?" Rachel smirked and placed her head on his chest, trying to get comfortable.

"How things were suppose to turn out..." she spoke on his chest, before looking up at his surprised face "Don't show it if you are still worried how they'll react... As long as you trust me, I'll be eternally with you..." she promised him, making Lambda follow his impulses.

Well, it was safe to say that, afterwards, someone had the impulse to kill him when they saw him kissing the Oracle.

But it was completely worthy.


	38. Consequences 3x1

Vetika couldn't continue to push herself and Vouno could see that.

She stopped for a second, before being pulled by the newly Primordial to continue.

"No..." she gasped, dropping in several of her legs "I can't- I can't-"

"Yes, you can, Vetika" he encouraged her, still pulling her up, gentler this time "We're closer to the border of their power... Only a few more miles and we'll be free..."

"You- you go with- without me..." Vetika insisted, shaking her head "If they- if they are after us..."

"We'll deal with it, together" Vouno continued for her "I don't care if it's because I owe you a life debt or friendship, but I'm not leaving you behind"

"Awwh! Isn't that sweet?" Vouno let out a low growl and turned fully to see the last person, or in this case _entity_ , he wanted to see. Floating on the air, clapping slowly with a smile that meant that he was being sarcastic, at them was Vouno's twin, Kethas "Two traitors, kissing on a tree..." he mocked them, from the heights.

"Shut it, Kethas!" Vouno demanded, not looking happy. He put the mockery behind and concentrated on Kethas' figure "Why are you here? I thought you wouldn't waste your time chasing us..."

"Oh, dear brother... You have no idea how right you are" Kethas admitted, shaking his head. That surprised both Vetika and Vouno. If Kethas didn't want to chase after them, why was he there? "I was sent here to retrieve you... Master Ouranos was very happy with your performance against Tartarus. He wants you back..."

"Wants me back in my cage, that's what he wants" Vouno argued, while Vetika kept quiet.

"Tsk, tsk, brother..." Kethas shook a finger to him, smirking "You can't control your power and you're too stubborn to learn how to control it... Besides, the wild power is the best power you could ever have at your disposal..." Kethas moved his hands, like if he was controlling some kind of energy around his fingers. As if he had the control of all the power he and Vouno was on his hands.

Vouno stared at his brother, not knowing if he was insane or if he was right about it. But, there was one thing that Kethas was right about: he had a power he couldn't control. Not because he didn't want to learn how to control it, but because he was never given the opportunity to control it. Was have it wild a good thing, to let the power control one? Or it was better that one controlled the wild power and use it on one's benefit?

"Vouno, don't listen to him- agh!" Vetika tried to break the mild compulsion Kethas had on his brother. Unfortunately, Kethas didn't like the interruption and focused his energies on shutting her up. Faster than lightning, Kethas' hand was around Vetika's neck, squeezing the millenary monster until she was gagging.

"Kethas, let her go!" Vouno launched at his brother, hoping the shock would make him release Vetika. Unfortunately, Kethas was expecting an attack like this and flew out of his reach, dragging Vetika with him "Kethas, let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Nothing to do with this?!" Kethas repeated, his fingers curling a little more around Vetika's neck, who was gasping for air this time "Ouranos couldn't get enough of this- this... _monster's_ abilities... Oh, much I hated when he praised her and valued more her life than anything I could do for him... And then, you came out of your little cage and showed everyone, _everyone_ , what you could do!" The more he talked, the more Kethas squeezed Vetika, unconsciously "I couldn't even get his attention and you two, _freaks_ , get it without even trying!"

"Let us go, Kethas" Vouno quickly begged "Say you killed us while you were trying to get us back, say you drown us, that our ashes are scattered around Tartarus, I _don't_ care... We just want to live in peace. Away from all this war..." Vouno watched as Kethas glanced at Vetika, who tried to nodded in agreement, though it was weak.

"Tempting, dear brother..." Vouno nodded at Kethas, wanting him to complete the thought "However, I must arrive back with some kind of proof that I had fulfill my job..." Vouno gulped, his eyes still fixated on his brother. Kethas smirked and looked at Vetika "And, I think I should start with her, don't you think? Pity, really... I'd put that memory to good use..."

Vouno couldn't watch anymore, as Vetika was soon running out of air and her pincers were slowly dropping from her neck. He had to think fast, suddenly remembering something that Vetika had mentioned long ago.

"What? You want her to become the Athena of the new regimen?" Kethas was ignorant to the consequences of saying that word, but Vouno was paying close attention to Vetika's transformation. Her eyes turned to red and focused on Kethas' laugh.

"Oh, dear brother... Now that you mention it, I think I'll have-" Kethas was interrupted as Vetika finally managed to place her pincer around his neck, making the same force that he was making on her, in a battle that the winner would be the one that either squeezed harder and stronger or didn't give up "Nice try, _scorpion_..." he squeaked out, smirking. Vetika pressed her pincers with more force and was about to break his neck.

"Vetika!" Vetika turned to face the voice of Vouno, who was strong and serious "Vetika, let him go. You're many things, but you're not a killer..." he reminded her. Vetika hissed at him and continued to make force, until Ketha dropped his hand off her neck. Only then, Vouno really stepped in "Stop it!" he forced her away from his twin brother, who lied in the ground, unconscious. Vetika stared at Vouno, ready to attack him, as she wasn't in control of herself, but Vouno was faster than her and held her on a tight lock.

Waiting for his friend back.

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _ **Vetika, Vouno and Kethas belong to LordNitro**_

* * *

Silena was the last person inside Camp Half-Blood that people expected to be celebrating what they were witnessing.

Also, she was the first one to ever say something and break it off.

"Awwwhh! I knew it, I just _knew_ it!" she chanted, gathering the attention of the people around her, but most importantly, the people who were caught _in_ _fraganti_ "I'm just so- this is so exciting! Congratulations!" she rushed to congratulated. But, of course, not everyone thought like Silena. And said person did not wait time in acting.

In this case, the congratulated were Rachel and Lambda.

And the person in rage was Will Solace.

"Get your hands off Rachel! Clarisse!" Clarisse quickly sprung to action and separated the two previously named, while Will dragged Rachel away.

"Will, what the Hades?! Let go of me!" Rachel argued, fighting against the grip Will had on her. Silena was worried that Will will have to sedate her, with all the fight she was giving.

"Rachel" Lambda talked for the first time, getting her full attention "It'll be OK... Go with him" Rachel pouted, ready to cry, but nodded and followed Will away without saying another word. Quietly and slowly, everyone recovered from the shock.

"What in the name of Hephaestus just happened?!" Beckendorf was the first one speaking up, after such display of, well... emotions.

"Isn't it obvious?" Silena asked around, as if she was talking to five-year-old kids an not to teenagers "Lambda and Rachel were expressing their feelings for each other... Until Will opened his Apollian mouth of his" she huffed at the end, clearly disappointed that he broke the whole thing apart.

"' _Apollian_ '?" Annabeth repeated, clearly confused "That word doesn't exist..."

"But, we all got what she meant, guys..." Kinzie, quiet, strong Kinzie spoke up "That Will acted like his father and spoiled the whole thing..." Silena gestured at her, looking around.

"Finally, someone that speaks my language!"

"And, what language is that?" Leo wondered, earning a nudge on the ribs by Calypso "Auch, _Sunshine_!"

"Well, something must be done with him..." Clarisse shoved Lambda, who was still on her grip, silent "Stepping over the line with the Oracle is a great offence... You guys wrote that law!" she reminded Percy and Annabeth, who nodded in agreement.

"She's right, Lambda..." It wasn't Percy, but Nico who spoke up "We never had an offender, as Rachel knows how to defend herself and no one would attempt to try Greek law... I guess we could set a trial-"

"Oh, for Hades' sake! Drop this charade!" Silena butted in, not caring the little power she held on her hand "Forget Lambda for a second... Didn't you guys saw Rachel's face when Will was dragging her away? You _think_ that he was acting against _her_ will?" Several head shook, especially Piper's and Drew's.

"The law is law" Zoë quoted, but her eyes were buried on Thalia and Luke, for some other reason that Silena still was unaware of.

"We can set him a trial..."

"There's no need" Lambda interrupted Jason, serious "I did it, because I love her. I don't need another reason"

"That's it? You _love_ her?" Phoebe reiterated, obviously not convinced about his statement "That's not proof enough me, as you never showed real affection to anyone of us... Why we should believe you now?"

"Because it's the truth. I don't care what you think" Lambda went back to silence, not even moving from his place. Everyone stared at each other, not knowing what decision to take.

"Clarisse, take him to the cells. We'll keep him tonight under surveillance-"

"I'd volunteer for the first shift" Silena cut Reyna. She wanted answers and she'd get them the only way she knew. By talking.

"I'll help her" Beckendorf supported her. Silena internally screamed in happiness that Beckendorf was helping her. Everyone agreed while Clarisse and Beckendorf carried Lambda to his new cell. Silena followed, taking a longer path to get there.

"Hey, Will! Where's Rachel?" she peeked inside, looking around the Infirmary where Will was. Will sighed and pointed at a door.

"She locked herself in, without saying a word" Silena smirked and winked at him.

"Rachel, is Silena. I'm here to take you to a special place..." she announced. The door got opened and Rachel showed up, with her eyes redder than normal. Silena hugged her and guided her outside, shaking her head to Will when he was about to follow them. The girls walked in silence until they spotted Beckendorf, who was standing guard at a door "C'mon..." she urged Rachel, who only rushed who saw who was inside.

"Why are they keeping you here? You didn't do anything wrong! Oh, this is all my fault! They are keeping you here because that stupid law..." she cried against the bar door until a gloved hand passed through them and wiped her tears away.

"Everything will be OK, Rachel... I promise" he promised her and she nodded.

"I know that, but it boils my blood that they're thinking you're the enemy here..." she explained, holding his hand through the bars "I hate you seeing you behind bars, like if you were a common criminal..."

"You should be here instead of me" The accusation took both Rachel and Silena, who was listening from afar, by surprise "You stole my heart clean and simple..."

"Awwwh!" Silena couldn't resist to coo the couple, especially when Rachel was competing against her own hair "You guys are so cute! I want to squeeze your cheeks like the babies!" Luckily for the forbidden couple, Beckendorf chose that moment to appear.

"Sil, we better give them so space..." he gently pushed her away from the scene.

"Not fair!" she complained, watching the grateful look on Rachel "I wanna see them, they're too cute for their own sake!"

"You can bomb Lambda with question later, alright?"

"I'll hold you to that promise, alright?"

* * *

Ares believed that voting was going to be easy this time, considering half the Council was absent for the voting.

The only vote in favor were his, Hera, Nemesis and Zeus.

Four votes.

Four votes was all it took to take the Olympians to a war against the former Guards of Chaos.

"The decision was unanimous" Zeus decreed, to the almost none present, as even the neutral parties had decided to leave "We should form a plan of attack against those bastards that want to defy us!"

"We should attack now! They are not expecting an attack from our part!" Ares announced, while Nemesis was pondering all the options before giving her own.

"While I agree with you, son..." Hera started, thoughtfully "They must be preparing themselves for an attack like this, making them impossible to even surprise like that..."

"But now, they are at their weakest time, mother" Ares argued "We could wait until the veil of the night, but that would only give us a few hours to think of an strategy..."

"The least hours we give them, the more advantage we'll have in our favor..." Nemesis pointed out, serious.

"But, you'll have more advantage if you have me as an ally..." Zeus simply reacted when he heard the voice. Pushing Hera to und, he produced a lightning from his hand and threw it towards the voice, or the direction it came from. The lightning was engulfed within the darkness itself and spat it out towards the same entities that produced it "Tsk, tsk... Wrong move, Zeus..."

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded to know, while Nemesis helped Hera get up from the floor. Ares was in shock and with his mouth, gaping at the situation. Of course, it wasn't everyday when you get the voluntarily visit of the Lady of the Night. And she's being polite to you too.

"Why, I was must around the neighborhood and thought of stopping by, say some ' _hellos_ '..." Nyx replied, thought it was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, if Ares wasn't mistaken "Of course not, you idiot! Why do you think I came here, uh?" she continued, obviously upset that they thought she could have such a stupid pretext.

"Why do you think we are willing to give you the help you seek?" Nemesis wondered, once she was free from helping the Queen of Olympus. Nyx smirked and shook her head.

"Because, dear Nemesis, we're fighting the same enemy..." Everyone shared a look of confusion upon Nyx's words "You guys want to get rid of those annoying and meddling demigods that are part of the Guards of Chaos, while I want to get rid of Ouranos and Tartarus, who are planning on killing me once this war is over, no matter what happened to us-"

"How about we just kill you now and we save so much breath?" Ares interrupted, before being pulled back by, again, a very thoughtful Hera.

"Ares! That's not the way to treat a guest!" Hera scolded him, earning a growl from her son "Lady Nyx has a very good point and I suggest we listen to her... If we decided against whatever she proposes, we should get ready for all kinds of attacks..."

"Wiser words never were spoken by you before, _Queen_ Hera" It was obvious for the all of the presents that Nyx was mocking Hera, openly "Though I can't guarantee that won't be any backstabbing when this is over, I can promise that any backstabbing that is made during the course of our, em... _truce_ , won't be ordered by me" Nyx promised at them, adopting a serious posture.

"Why would you like to get rid of Ouranus and Tartarus?" Nyx turned to see Nemesis "We're nothing comparer to the forces of the Primordials... We were abandon by our own Council, we don't have the numbers..."

"One, because as much as it pains me to admit it, neither Ouranos or Tartarus are the sharing type and once this was over there'd be a war against us... If you wanna keep your piece, make the full equation..." Nyx smirked at the present "Not denying that I could had done the same myself, but it's useless to complain about what could never be... To answer your second concern, well... you're invisible"

"What was that suppose to mean?!" Zeus' temper made an appearance, which made Ares wonder why it took him this long to let it out.

"A good thing, of course!" Nyx cheered, fake obviously, at him "Zeus, you're King of Olympus, but that won't last long if you're not willing to do what it needs to be done!" Nyx raised her voice with every word she spoke "The Age of the God is at its dawn, while we the Primordial are rising in the horizon... Would you prefer to reign under our domain, or you prefer to be a pawn under our fingers?!"

The remaining Olympians looked at each other, a hint of fear covering their faces. That a Primordial, no less Nyx, comes to as k for aid, but also claims that the end of their world as they know it, it's something that shakes you to the core. Ares wasn't gonna go down without a fight, but it was obvious that Zeus itself wasn't gonna leave his throne unless someone dragged his cold and dead body away from it. And, considering they were godly entities, that wasn't gonna happen any time soon.

"MiLady Nyx... I represent balance" Nemesis took a step forward, decided "It's safe to say we agree on a temporary truce... Which are the points we need to agree on?"

"Excellent" Nyx smiled before walking away "The battle, we'll attack with the veil of the night. My monsters would take care of whatever it's left of Ouranos and Tartarus' armies. You, take care of those guards, but only _after_ the got rid of the enemies' armies. Fail to do so and, well... You'll just have to face the concequences..." Nyx threatened them, still smiling like a lunatic. Wasn't until she was gone the first words were spoken.

"Well, let's just hope this doesn't blow up in our faces" Ares hoped.


	39. The Final Battle 6x1

Roman knew his opportunity were slim, if he wanted to survive.

His master warned him that, if things got bad, there would be no certainty that he would be saved.

And now, he was in a cell, behind bars, watching how campers would pass by, look at him and murmur about why he was in lock down.

"You should had been more careful about it..." a voice spoke to him, startling him. He thought it could be his master, but he was slightly disappointed when it was only Michael Kahale and Leila, talking to him through the bar cell door. Of course, he didn't show his disappointment. It was falling the night, he could be close by...

"Why or what should I be more careful about...?" Roman played stupid to them. Michael rolled his eyes at him, though Leila looked kind of sad with the whole situation.

"I don't get it, Roman... Why betraying us?" Roman turned completely towards her, ignoring the look of warning Michael was sending to him, while Leila was kneeled down, pushing a tray with food inside the cell. Unfortunately for Roman and luckily for Michael and Leila, he reached the bar door in no time, ignoring the food.

"You don't get it... And that's the reason why" he replied, being really enigmatic and leaving Michael and Leila, puzzled "Our world is falling into pieces and we're not doing nothing! We soon be extinct and you're just helping into that extinction of ours! My Master promised the survival of our race-"

"-with you leading the herd?" Michael completed for him. Roman didn't answer, but his silence was enough "We're not scared kids, Roman. So, I'm guessing your name is some kind of irony, as you're anything but roman!"

"You better watch your tongue and your words, because once I'm out of this cell, and I will be, your neck would be the first one I cut" Roman promised, threatening Michael, who didn't make any gesture. Leila, however, was the most expressive, holding close to her boyfriend.

"Michael, let's go... He's not worth the time or the redemption..." Leila tried to convince him, pulling him away. Michael turned to her and nodded.

"You're right, Lei... You can't reason with a nutcase" Michael replied, smirking at the end, knowing that would hit a nerve on Roman. As he expected, Roman tried to grab him through the bar cells, but Michael was already far away from his reach, leading Leila towards the pavilion to ear with the rest of the campers. Looking down, Roman ignored that he had stepped onto his food and was nothing better than crumbs and drops of water.

"Great..." he complained to himself "I need to get out of here..."

"That would be something hard, Chaos' pawn..." Roman looked up and saw someone he never thought it would be talking to him. He had to glue himself to the bar cells to see the other person, who was as well inside a cell. Even then, when he believed what he was seeing, his brain couldn't fully process it.

"You're suppose to be dead..." To that affirmation, was followed by a dry chuckle.

"Why? So you can claim everything without sharing with the original planner?"

"N-no!" Roman shook his head as fast as he could. It was obvious that he was afraid of said person, even when he was behind bars like himself "I could never do that to you..."

"I haven't seen that loyalty since Percy Jackson, Roman..." the figure noticed, shaking his own head "But, you pale in comparison with him..."

"How have you been caught?"

"We don't only share a dream, an ideal... But we also share a master, Roman..." Roman's eyes opened big in surprise.

"Chaos..."

"Yes, Chaos... You see, Roman, Chaos is no better than other millenarian entities out there..." the person explained him, calmly "Once he got his objective fulfill, he was gonna toss you to the deepest hole he could find and you'd be rotten inside of it, without people knowing..." The explanation paled Roman, who was hoping his master would rescue him, after all his loyal services.

"Chaos would never-"

"-do that? Roman, I was tricked with those lies and now, I can see the truth... But, the question remains: would you join your fellow demigods and fight against the entities that want you dead? Or join the enemy side and hope the demigods are merciful enough to let you see you back to this day and regret it?"

Roman was found with no words to speak. Speechless, was the word, and that was something that he never did, or felt before. The fact that someone who was on his same side, but saw the mistake too early and was warning him, could be the sign he was looking for. Maybe, it didn't lead to the direction he was hoping for, but considering that his reality had been turned around in the last ten minutes, that was the best option he had.

Suddenly, in the distance, a shout was heard and battle screams were echoing through the mountains and caves that chilled the blood. Someone came running and started to open Roman's opposite cell.

"Nyx didn't wait. She is attacking us and we need to evacuate the city" the girl who opened the door to Roman's interlocutor, the greek Oracle, was fretting about it. Quickly, he pulled her closer and hugged her.

"What's Annabeth's plan?"

"Like last time. Cyclops, Hunters and Amazons are leading the civilians through the tunnels..." she told him, before glancing at Roman's direction "What about him?"

"Tell the Amazons to take him with them... Once the danger is over, hand him over. Unless he decides right now to join us in battle..." Roman swallowed and saw this as his last chance to chance sides. Except that his pride and loyalty wouldn't allow it.

"I choose... to remain neutral"

"It's better than nothing... Tell the Amazons they have a new prisoner..."

Roman only hoped he could survive to regret his first decision.

* * *

No one was expecting an attack.

But that didn't mean that they weren't ready.

Everyone agreed that night was the best time for an ambush, Jason always thought it that way. And, if those ideal are confirmed by the brilliant and strategic minds of Frank and Annabeth, well... Three people can't be wrong, right?

One of the satyrs that was in charge of rescuing campers and border patrol duty was the first one to see the enemy. Immediately, he sent a message to all the other border patrol campers and they fled inside camp, to be more safe and to warn everyone.

That meant to stop everyone's dinner.

"How dare they to attack while I'm having dinner?!" Leo complained playfully, trying to light up the mood and not see them all serious. Jason smirked, marveled by Leo's ability to make a goofy situation out of a serious one.

"I'll give you an extra share once this is over" Calypso promised him, also knowing what he was doing. That kept Leo much happier.

"Alright! Whose head are we smashing this time?!"

"According to the border patrol campers, Nyx and her army" Annabeth informed, earning a groan from Percy.

"She couldn't just stay down there, could she?"

"I'm gonna take Lambda out" Rachel stated and she left before anyone could stop her. Will was about to follow her, but Jason stopped him.

"Will, as much as you don't like it, we need to focus on the civilians and little campers that can't fight yet..." Piper added, to Jason's silent message to him. Will huffed, but stayed in his place.

"We Cyclops can take them out!" Tyson offered, proudly "Chariots were already done for time before" Percy nodded and patted his half brother on the arm "They'll be safe"

"I know, big guy..." Percy admitted, smiling sadly "Take Ella with you. Also, Rachel is leaving, no matter what she argues about. Thalia, Hylla, you are in charge of the civilians, like last time. Take Kinzie, Zoë, Phoebe, Bianca and Ethan. I trust you to keep them safe..."

"You trust too much, _Seaweed Brain_ " Thalia mocked him, earning a playful glare from him "But, it's well placed..." Thalia, followed by her second-in-command, Cassandra, walked away from the meeting. Bianca hugged Nico and Hazel before following Thalia and Cassandra. Ethan followed her, with Phoebe and Zoë. Hylla simply nodded and walked away, probably to gather her Amazons, Kinzie at her toes.

"Reyna, you stay with us... Dakota, Gwen, Michael K. and Leila, you guys have to take the people out of New Rome, as well as the Senators. They won't trust the words of a satyr, no matter how strong are his lungs..." Annabeth realized. Gwen and Leila nodded and they left, dragging their boyfriends away "What's left...?"

"Half the Apollo healers should go with the civilians" Lee, silent Lee, suggested. That suggestion was well taken by all "I offer to take them with us through the tunnels..."

"Good. Take Phoebe and Michael Y. with you... Silena will stay with us, in case of serious injuries" Silena agreed to Percy's orders, while the mentioned ones left "The rest, gather the cabins. I don't want, I repeat, I _don't want_ campers younger than fifteen battling, am I clear?"

"Has Annabeth ever told you how hot you look giving orders?" Drew blurted out, surprising everyone and making Percy blush like a firetruck. Annabeth was also red, but for another reason "Sorry! It escaped my mouth!" she apologized, also blushing. Before someone could say something else, she rushed to her cabin.

"That was strange..." Jason pointed out, trying to break the ice. It worked "Anyway... We have covered the caves, the civilians and the senators... What we have left?"

"Face those bastards and make them leave this world for good" Luke smirked at the group, who smirked as well. Only Luke could put the situation in those kind of words.

"Hazel, go get Alabaster. I have the feeling Lamia would be messing with us and I want him ready..." Hazel left the room, followed by Frank "The rest, go gather the campers... And for the love of Ares, someone keep his kids in line until the moment of attacking" Leo snorted after Percy's comment. Jason smirked, because he didn't want to laugh "Thanks for offering yourself, Leo"

"Awwh, man!" Leo whined, but walked in silence out of the meeting, followed by Calypso, who was patting his back and rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Jason, I don't think you and Piper are needed to coerced someone this time..." Annabeth started, looking at him and his girlfriend "Unless you want to make them fight between themselves..." Piper chuckled and shrugged.

"That sounds like a plan" Jason agreed, bumping slightly the table. That was the sign the meeting was over and that everything was in motion. Jason stayed a little longer, with Piper "This is not gonna be a easy fight..."

"We had worst fights, don't worry about it..." she comforted him, rubbing his back.

"This time is different. I have that feeling..." he confessed to her. She hugged him and rested her head on his back "I have that feeling this fight won't be as easy for us, especially me"

"I trust you, Jase... But, I think you're nervous, which is understandable" Piper voiced out. Jason nodded, agreeing that could be it, but he wasn't sure.

"C'mon, we have to get ready for the epic battle" Jason stated, smiling at her. Piper nodded and left the room, followed by Jason, who sighed.

Indeed, he was about to fight an epic battle.

* * *

 _Half an hour before the army is spotted by the satyr..._

Lamia was torn between her impatience and her disgust.

On one hand, nightfall had fell upon her and her fellow Nyx's supporters. Not only her, but everyone was impatient into attacking the camp of those god's bastards kids. Nightfall was the perfect moment, as they gather more energy because they were the followers of the night. They were excited, anxious and they were ready to attack.

On the other hand, Lamia was disgusted by the presence of three gods in the same army as her. That was abnormal, unnatural! No one would ever believe their alliance was real and who knew when they were going to be stabbed on the back and be sent back to Tartarus because of them?

It was obvious to say that Lamia was nervous.

"I don't like this, Grandmother..." Lamia spoke in confidence to Nyx, keeping an eye on the gods. Nyx smirked and faced her granddaughter "They could stab us on the back while we fight along them..."

"The fear is good, Lamia... Keep them in line" Nyx acknowledged to her, giving her back to the gods "And, we feed on that fear..." Just in that moment, a drachnae made her appearance in front of the powerful entities.

"The night isssss here, Milady..." she informed them "We sssshall wait for orderssss" Nyx continued to smirk and turned to Lamia.

"Excellent" The drachnae bowed to her and left the improvised meeting "It is time we inform our guests-"

"Grandmother, I beg you" Lamia insisted, not really in the mood to be contradictory "Leave the gods alone, we can take their bastards without any help!"

"And, I agree with you..." That answer left Lamia surprised "We just need to wait a little more, while the gods believe that we're aiding them, when in fact, we're ending them as well..." Lamia quickly understood Nyx's plan and smirked back in admiration and awe "I'm not sure what your mother had taught you, but patience is one of the many weapons at your disposal... Never rule it out to cement your plans..."

"Yes, Grandmother" Lamia bowed to her, following in the direction of the gods. She felt great pleasure when she saw Hera's disgusting stare and almost not visible squirm at the sight of all the monsters that surrounded them. Zeus was standing there, like if he was the King of the world. ' _Soon, you won't..._ ' Ares, on the other hand, looked ready to attack everyone and everything that crossed his path. Nemesis, however, was wary.

"When are we ending this petty frivolities, Nyx?" Hera demand. Lamia wanted to roll her eyes, but she held back knowing Nyx would kill her if anything gave her plan away "The demigods are our enemies, they are threatening the peace we have at the moment..."

"Ah, yes... The peace..." Nyx repeated, not looking concern about that statement "Forgive me if I don't look like I care, but it's been, well, I never had thought of peace..."

"Mother, why they should aid us? Father and I can take them!" Ares butted in, anxious to prove his value as a soldier.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, we have thousands of disposable monsters, who know the consequences of getting killed... You, on the other hand, are a god who can die on the hands of those who won't be mentioned... You're far more important that a few disposable lives, don't you think so, Ares?" Lamia interjected, not wanting to presence the beginning of the fight on her side of the field.

"Lamia is right, Ares" Zeus supported her, surprising everyone "Leave the first attack to the lesser beings and we can focus on the final attack..."

"And, balance would be restore at last..." Nemesis sighed, feeling much better just by saying that. Lamia did rolled her eyes this time, but was caught by Nyx, who gave her a stern look.

"Lamia, the first group would be hidden under the mist... You're in charge of them not be seeing..." Nyx ordered. Lamia nodded and walked away, focus and decided towards the first group, who were ready at her sight. Just before they were leaving, Nyx approached her "If you want your revenge, if you want to end the bastard of your mother, I suggest you end your task swiftly and soon..." she recommended her, ina tone that gave no room for bad jobs or even mistakes.

Lamia knew that voice tone very well.

With a raise of her hand, the mist that was forming around them became more and more dense, until there wasn't something visible ahead. It sounded like they were being dragged to their doom, but Lamia soon turned the attacking monsters into a vision of fog and mist that you could sense, but not see. Satisfied, she gave the order.

The mist and fog moved forward toward the camping and was bizarre and strange to see mist moving in that pattern. But there was no one around to defy that theory or even prove it. Since the task was to keep as quick as possible before reaching the entrance of the camp, any simple movement of the wind or a leaf falling to the ground would make everyone stay alert and kind of paranoid.

Lamia missed by that much a young satyr and a shy _aura_ that were passing by, scouting the land. She had a thought and was gonna chase it down like a dog to its tail. She should congratulate herself. She didn't come up with these so often, but this was some kind of ' _cashing down the pray_ ', she would had acted without hesitation. Only by instinct.

Lamia knew that if the camps had merged (gods forbid that they didn't think that or it'd be a bad ending), they could have innocents and unskilled fighters. She could count on that. She only had to find a different entrance to attack and approach them. Once the entrance was found, the second one that's it, she'd lose the Mist around the monsters and on he, allowing her being the champion of her grandmother, like she always wanted to.

The only thing she didn't expect was to find everything... _empty_.

That, and that everyone was expecting her.

She had absolutely no idea.

* * *

Grover Underwood felt like if his head was gonna explode.

Which, could happen anytime soon if the Council of Cloven Elders didn't stop arguing and agree in something.

Scratch that last part. If they agreed in something that wasn't _food_.

The young Lord of the Wild looked at the Council with tired eyes. Still not understanding why the Elders held such a grudge with demigods, as many of they got along pretty well, friendship and relationships had been built around the bond of rescuers and rescues. For example, Percy and him.

Thinking about Percy gave Grover a somber look. He had disappeared during the last month and he was helpless into doing something, as the Council decided he was too young to take the decisions that would affect the entire nature beings. Therefore, he was bound and forced into meeting after meeting of useless things that had nothing to do with the wellbeing of the demigods.

Chiron was also there, as honorary guest of the Council. After all, he was still the Activity Director of the camp. Satyrs went to him for training and some fun when they weren't on their normal activities. He was worry for the fate of his students and felt helpless about it. Grover's main concern about the old centaur was that he would drop dead any second, if someone found out he wasn't training heroes.

Another one that was worried, but showed it more actively was Coach Gleeson Hedge. Made member of the Council of Cloven Elders after the Second Giant War, Hedge was of the opinion that the satyrs could and should help the demigods. The only thing that was stopping him from rushing to aid the demigods, especially Clarisse and Chris, whom he had a good relationship with, was Mellie, his wife, and his son, little Chuck, who just turned three.

However, Hedge had rallied some young satyrs and nymphs around and made a rebellion. Grover was aware of this fact, as Hedge had informed him what was going to happen. During the last weeks, satyrs and nymphs had been leaving the safety of Camp Half-Blood (or what was left of it) to search demigods and take them to the mountains.

"What do you think, kid?!" Grover was taken away from his thoughts by the question, made with Hedge's voice. Grover looked around the Council, panicking because he realized everyone was waiting for his reply. Some of the stares were confused, but the majority of them had a glare and an air of determination, in case he would say the wrong thing. In the middle of the unspoken commotion, Grover caught something with his eyes.

"I, um... I believe it's time for a recess" he stated, not waiting to see if everyone approved or not of his plan. He rushed to the other side of the clearing, where someone was waiting for him "What's wrong?"

"You have an urgent IM" Juniper, Grover's fiancée of a year informed him "A satyr is calling from the mountains..." Grover nodded and rushed towards the IM. Grover could see the satyr wanting to rush things, as he was glancing behind him constantly.

"MiLord Underwood!" the satyr greeted him, almost bowing through the IM. Grover rolled his eyes, but let it pass "I have news from the camps..."

"Tell me what's it about"

"MiLord, the camp is going to be under attack in less than an hour..." Grover paled at that. Why was that happening? He himself aided Nico and Will into creating the barriers for their protection "We have a plan, or at least the Guards have a plan-"

"Wait, hold on" Grover interrupted him with hand "Who are these Guards you're mentioning and why are they in charge?"

"MiLord, I want to answer your questions, but we have no time..." the young satyr excused himself, grabbing his small horns in anxiety. Grover sighed and nodded. He couldn't demand answers if someone was rushing the messenger.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Juniper stepped in, placing a gentle hand on Grover's shoulder in support. Grover took that hand in his, still on his shoulder and squeeze it in appreciation.

"There would be several chariots heading that way, with the kids and the families that can't fight... I think the Amazons and the Hunters would be escorting them there, along with General Tyson and Ella... I don't know if Rachel would be with them..."

"Rachel is too stubborn for her own good..." Grover muttered, as he had dealt many times with the fiery redheaded Oracle "I want every satyr and nymph that is there in the chariots with the young demigods. If they're followed after the Hunters and the Amazons leave, I want to regroup ourselves" After giving his orders, Grover wiped the IM and marched back into the claring.

"Where were you, kiddo?" Hedge inquired to Grover, after staring at his serious face.

"In a far more important meeting than this one" That got a lot of gasps and murmurs around the clearing.

"How dare you-?!"

"I dare to even more" Grover cut the Elder from the start, as he wasn't looking forward to their speech "A satyr that found his way into the united camps just IMed me. Battle is striking the demigods- Please, let me finish, Hedge" he stopped Hedge, who had raised from his seat to interrupt him "They have a plan and I'm sure they would come out victorious... But, they seek our help"

"I won't allow our kin dies to protect those half-bloods!" an Elder shouted. Grover glared at him, almost fuming.

"They asked for sanctuary for the ones who can't fight... They'll be arriving with the Hunters and the Amazons, along with Tyson and Ella... We'll make them feel welcome, we'll comfort them, we'll entertain them and we'll protect them if we have to! Nature spirits had been fighting along with demigods since the beginning of times. I turned my back once on them. I won't do it again"

The allies were there.

* * *

Hazel knew how the mind of the cowards worked.

So, she wasn't surprise when she spotted Lamia near the cave entrances.

Hazel took Alabaster and his siblings with her, all of them wearing that look of determination on them. She knew that it was something between Lamia and Hecate's children, which would lead into a problem is innocent lives were in the middle. So, she came up with her plan.

"I have no problem believing that someone will try to infiltrate through the caves..." she explained to the group "Probably, someone that can bend the Mist at will and cover its tracks on the process..."

"What do you say we do?" Lou asked her, seriousness on her features. Hazel had never saw her this serious.

"We'll use the same trick as them: we'll bend the Mist to hide those who are escaping and ourselves" she stated, looking at all the children of Hecate "Then, we'll defend and attack from where we are..."

"Lamia is going to be behind it..." Alabaster stated, a fist under his chin in thoughtful attitude "We'll be the target she's looking for..."

"Do not wait for her to attack you, then. Destroy her before she has the chance" The group nodded and rushed to the caves, where the chariots were being filled with kids and families. Each chariot had a Cyclop, an Amazon and a Hunter as protection and a kid from Apollo as a Healer. Tyson was getting into the last one, Ella on his shoulder. Lee, Phoebe and Michael were helping a family get inside a chariot, while Bianca and Ethan made sure ghe coast was clear for them to leave.

"Hazel..." Kinzie called her, looking a tad worry "Ten chariots had already left, we need time that we don't have..."

"Alright... It's time for the magic tricks... No matter what, you keep getting the people out!" she ordered, as Kinzie rushed away to help. Her knuckles made noise as she felt another presence inside the tunnel. She gestured everyone to keep quiet, but continue to load the chariots. With a nod to Alabaster, they began to bend the Mist at their will, making the people disappear from the enemy's sight and attracting all the Mist they were bending to reveal themselves without knowing.

The plan worked so far, as they watched Lamia walked through the tunnels, ready for an ambush or an attack. It was clear that Alabaster wanted nothing more than to attack her in that moment, but Lou was holding him back, so no one gets hurt. Hazel realized that the chariots needed time and Lamia would take hers, so decided to creat an alternative way into the caves, Mist created, of course.

From afar, a horn was blew and shouts of war filled everyone's ears. Hazel realized they didn't have much time to creat a diversion. Fortunately for her, the Hecate children were ahead of her, in some point, and began creating a new way through the mountains, away from the families. Hazel was the last one, just in time to presence Rachel's stubbornness into climbing with Tyson in the chariot. Sighing, she followed Alabaster just to see the group had a very synchronized mind.

"We are down on a cave that it's about to collapse..." Alabaster informed her, serious.

"Are you upset because you're not in the fight or because you can't convince your siblings to let you fight this battle?"

"Mainly, the last one... I'm so obvious?"

"I think is time you start thinking about your life ahead, because something tells me you'll have the time" Hazel promised. She lifted the Mist off her and gained full attention of Lamia "You thought you could attack us without consequences, Lamia?" Lamia did nothing more than to hiss at her.

"Foolish demigod... You have talent, but that alone won't help you defeat me..." the monster smirked, but got disorientated when Hazel smirked back at her.

"Then, it's a good thing I'm not alone..." Little by little, the Mist was off the siblings one by one and they were circling Lamia, weapons on the ready. Hazel doubted that Lamia would walk out alive of here. Because if the children of Hecate didn't destroy her, the roof of the cave will.

Lou was the first one attacking. She gave a battle cry and launched at Lamia, no regrets. Lamia was fast to evaded her, but she couldn't evade fast enough the second attack, this time, from a different person. The siblings had a simple battle plan: one attacking after the other, not giving the enemy time to think or even to counterattack. Lamia was against the wall soon enough and, if any of them had hit to kill, she'd be dead.

Suddenly, Alabaster, who was the only one not attacking, began a chanting, soon followed and joined by his siblings. Hazel recognized that chanting as the only way to get rid of their curse, transferring it back to Lamia, who was screaming in pain. It was weird to see her scream in pain and fear, but Hazel stood in silence.

"You will never be haunting the lives of your half siblings, Lamia!" Alabaster promised, while Lou and the rest continued their chanting. Even though weak, Lamia couldn't help to chuckle.

"You think a little chanting would keep me away?!" she spatted at him, trying to look menacingly "I'll come back to haunt you all!"

"Not in many lives, you won't!" Alabaster screamed at her, before burying a knife on her weak and defenseless body. Soon, all the children of He ate had buried a blade in her body, making sure she was definitely dead. If it was someone else, _something_ else, Hazel would had felt remorse. Not in this case.

"Will she ever come back?" someone asked, curious.

"Not in many generations, if she finds the way..." Alabaster replied, with a smile "We made her body mortal, so she can't regenerate again..." he told Hazel, who was impressed.

"C'mon... Other need our help"

* * *

Aether could only watch the battle from afar and that, frustrated him.

The demigods were holding their positions perfectly, with the minimal of wounded people. But Nyx's army had many monsters more for everyone that was destroyed, just like a Hydra. Cut a head, two more grow back on its place. Disgusting, really.

He wondered how many of those demigods were feeling, because the presence of four gods was a very bad balance on the scales. That meant, they wanted them death and the balance would be for the darkness.

"Aether... What do we do? There must be something we _can_ do..." Hemera begged him. He simply grabbed her hands and kissed them gently. He knew she wanted the right thing to happen, but she wasn't a warrior Primordial. Nor he would let her fight a war.

"I cam sense the demigods will win, but they would help now... I was thinking to fight the forces of Ouranos, as they would never expect an attack from us..." he reasoned to his wife, who looked more worried than him "I could come back and, well... _illuminate_ their path, but I won't risk any of us against Nyx..."

"Ouranos is the threat... Tartarus is no longer in this dimension and Nyx is going to be beaten..." Hemera summarized up. She didn't want to look weak on her husband's eyes, and he knew it "I knew you'd say something like that... So, I gathered your troops..." Aether smiled at his wife, gently.

"You mean ' _our_ ' troops?" he corrected her, making her roll her eyes.

"Go be the anonymous hero..." she encouraged him. Aether nodded and disappeared in a flash of bright light that could had blinded anyone else, before appearing in the middle of Ouranos' war camp. The place was a mess, as if a hurricane had passed by and tore trees from the floor. But, he knew this was not the case.

Monster were fighting among themselves and it was obvious who belonged to Ouranos and who to the deceased Tartarus. From both sides, monsters disappeared like ashes and dust, leaving kore room for fights and new arguments. The only place who was remotely ' _silent_ ' was around the tent of Ouranos. Not that someone was stupid enough to take him down alone...

Well, could be that Aether was _that_ stupid someone.

His army appeared just a few feet behind him, destroying the monsters that were left alive. No monster would be roaming Earth after this for a long time, which was a good news for everyone. But, he needed to get the grand prize that was Ouranos. The guards around the tent were ready to fight him, but were dead before they could even growl at him. When Aether walked into the tent, surprised Ouranos.

"Hello, Ouranos..." he greeted him, smirking "First of all, don't try to fool me, as I know you speak English perfectly... Second, let me make this easy for you to understand: either you leave in one piece and live. Or... well, all I can say that I could recreate what Kronos did to you all those years ago..."

"I though you were neutral, Aether... Pity, actually..." Ouranos' grave voice echoed in the room.

"Actually, Hemera and I got tired of it... Within reason, of course... So, what would you choose?"

"What do you think?"

"I was hoping go avoid this" he sighed, but pulled out his sword and shield out. Ouranos was weapon empty, but he didn't care, as he launched towards Aether, who avoided him easily. He tried again, but was avoided once again. The ' _cat-and-mouse_ ' game lasted for a while until Aether got tired and began to attack. For someone who never fought in the previous wars, he was very accurate and deadly. Ouranos had taken him for a weak opponent and that was a mistake itself.

He decided to make a different strategy, but that wouldn't work as Aether's soldiers were blocking all the exits and locking them like a cage. Ouranos could be a great mind behind multiple plans, but he was never a skilled fighter, which was an advantage for ' _skilled-but-never-seen-in-battle_ ' Aether. With fast touches all over the celestial body, Ouranos was on his knees quickly. One last stab and Ouranos had faded into wind and dust.

The end of the old King Primordial.

He needed to rush, as midnight was approaching soon and that was when Nyx's would be at their full power. He flashed out of there, knowing his army would be able to control the monster that were still around, not leaving anyone behind. He landed on the top of the mountain, the night covering his bright figure, which was insane he couldn't shine. He saw several demigods rushing towards the improvised Infirmary, as well as monsters disappearing in dust. He also saw four unconscious gods and a very hidden Nyx that was making her moves without being seen.

As her target was the group of Guards that was protecting each other, Aether thought to ' _shed a little light into the situation_ ', literally. He started to shine brighter and brighter each time, blinding the enemy, who replied with hissing and screams while disappearing. Nyx's hidden spot had been revealed and was Percy Jackson's quick thinking what saved his own girlfriend, as she was in the way of the Primordial of the night.

With Nyx wounded, the monsters knew they wouldn't stand a chance.

With Nyx defeated, the war was over.

"Check mate, Chaos..." Aether mumbled, smirking to himself "Check mate... It is time we give the proper welcome to the new generation of rulers of the world..."

The world was about to change.

Aether simply knew it.


	40. New Crowns For A New Order 3x1

_**In honor of Percy's birthday**_

* * *

Katie Gardner looked around her, panting and perplexed.

The war was over.

Weapons were laid on the floor, while the wind increased and shoved away the dust that pointed out where the enemy was. Soon, and slowly as a snail, the screams of victory and happiness were filling the air. She herself couldn't help but to chuckle and hug her own sister Miranda, who was still shaking with adrenaline, before passing her to her boyfriend, Sherman.

She looked around and saw couples hugging and comforting each other, which made her a little sad. She didn't have one of her own, and so far, she didn't need one. But, that didn't mean that she didn't _want_ one. Suddenly, she was pulled from the floor into a pair of arms and spun around like a toy.

She knew immediately who was it.

"Travis Stoll, put me down!" she ordered, though the smile couldn't fade from her lips. Travis chuckled and placed her down, before hugging her properly.

"Looks like we're back to our _pranking-not-pranking_ war..." he sighed, also smiling. Katie nodded, thinking that she preferred to fight with Travis over some meaningless pranks than fight a war like this ever again.

"I so prefer that over this..." she admitted it, sighing. She decided that it was getting slightly awkward with him, and began to pull away from him. But, looked like Travis had other plans, as he didn't let her go.

"How about no pranking war at all?" he suggested, surprising her.

"What do you suggest? And, what's the catch?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Travis smirked and shook his head, denying something "I know you, Stoll... There must be something you want in return. And I won't accept until-" Katie's words were cut in the most unexpected way she could ever think of. A way that made her open her eyes in shock and surprise.

She never imagined in a million years that Travis Stoll would be kissing her.

"Be my girl" he whispered at her, leaving her even more surprised than before. Katie didn't know what to say, but luckily for her, she didn't have to, as everyone was gathering together, not around them, but around the Guards. Moistening her lips, she leaned on his ear.

"We'll talk about this later" she promised him, leaving his embrace and paying attention to whatever the previously known as Guards of Chaos were about to say.

"I know you're tired, hurt and worried about the ones that left..." Percy started, looking at the crowd. He was still wearing his hood up, like the rest, not giving away his identities "But, there's a couple of things left to do, or to tell you... starting with us" Without hesitation, Percy pulled down his hood, followed by the rest of the Guards, earning gasps and more than one fainted, from the ones that didn't know it.

"That was better than expected..." Frank pointed out, in a low whisper. Several heads nodded, before shushing the crowd.

"They will answer your questions later, but we have to look the wounded now!" Nico took the lead, allowing way for the wounded and hurt. Silena was the first one inside the Infirmary, followed by Will.

"I don't wanna see how they will react to the rest now..." Luke voiced out, picking a girl not older than fifteen that fainted when she saw him, and taking her to the Infirmary. Katie's eyes widen and made her way through the crowd.

"We have to alert Camp Half-Blood! We never alerted them-"

"Annabeth told the satyr that warned us to let them know that they were on their way..." Calypso placed a hand over her shoulder, calming her down. Katie released a sigh she was holding and nodded, much calmer "Either way, we should call them, we need Rachel and the others back, if her vision was correct..."

"I'll call them" Butch volunteered, making a rainbow appear out of nowhere and tossing a drachma to it. _The perks of being a son of Iris..._ "Grover!" At the sound of his name, Grover turned around and stared at Butch.

"Butch! We received the last of the chariots and the Hunters are restless..." Grover informed everyone that was standing behind Butch. Which was, literally, everyone.

"Tell him to tell the Hunters and the Amazons to come back, along with Rachel... Ah! And that he also comes with Juniper" Jason muttered at Butch, who was nodding and repeating the words Jason spoke to him. Grover frowned at the orders, but nodded. Katie didn't understand why were they being summoned, but assumed that it was something important.

"Why are they being called back?" she wondered, not at someone in particular.

"Pretty simple, Katie..." Piper walked to her and smiled "Remember that Rachel came to us and gave us a vision of the future?" Katie nodded, frowning "Well, we're gonna make that vision to become a reality for all of us..." Katie's eyes widen again, because of the surprise.

"Are you really thinking on over throning them?"

"No" Percy's short answer relaxed her a little "We're gonna do things better, even if they are still the ones who represent it..."

"We still haven't found the way to replace them without making them fade..." Hazel noticed. Katie might not be a great strategist, but she loved the History lessons. She remembered something very important.

"Who were before Apollo and Artemis?" she asked Calypso, who was confused by the question.

"Um, Selene and Helios, why-?"

"They haven't faded" she explained, her confidence and voice getting louder "The gods may be the ones bearing children like us, and they can be the ones history and mythology remembers, but they won't hold on to that power anymore..."

"Katie is right!" Connor Stoll supprted, earning a swat from his older brother "We keep things in order and they take charge of making demigods, as I'm against cheating my girlfriend!" Everyone chuckled at that last part.

"Looks like we have one more fight to do..."

* * *

Darkness.

Confusion.

Restrains.

Those words could be filling the mind of a certain Wisdom Goddess, who was trying to understand what had happened to her and did she ended up in that position. Looking round, she saw that she wasn't alone, as the rest of her fellow Olympians were there. What caught her eyes was that several of them were without restrain and moving freely around what it looked to be a small room.

"Where are we?" Artemis was the first one speaking, her hands flying towards her back, where her weapons were supposed to be.

"I'm as ignorant as you in this moment, Artemis..." Athena admitted to her, noticing that the rest was starting to stir up. Soon, several wanted to move around, but were restrain.

"Who was stupid enough to restrain the Olympians? Furthermore, who is asking for a death wish, restraining the King and Queen of Olympus?" Hera screeched, gaining the attention of the rest.

"Someone who wants us alive..." Poseidon, one of the few without restrains, noticed. Athena began calculating the odds, and counted how many were restrained besides her. Zeus. Hera. Ares. And, surprisingly, Apollo, who was trying to get free with his sister's help.

"I can't cut the restrains..." Artemis complained, defeated. Apollo tried to calm her, pulling her close to him.

"This is all your fault!" Hermes accused Zeus, Hera and Ares, who looked at him as if he was insane "You decided to go to war and, somehow, we're all in the mess you started!"

"We did nothing of such!" Hera lied, everyone could sense it. Hermes simply growled and leaned against the closest wall, furious.

"If you accept it, I bet we could walk out of here, unharmed..." Aphrodite mumbled. She was a wreck, and was supporting herself on Hephaestus, who was trying to calm her "We haven't done anything, we don't have restrains!"

"I wasn't in the voting" Athena revealed, shocking the complaining gods and goddesses "So, I ignore my reason of being restrained..." Suddenly, the walls disappeared, allowing the gods and goddesses to see where they were. They were in the middle of the Throne Room, surrounded by their children and the kids of the minor deities, each of them seated in a throne or standing behind one. There were many positions filled. Behind them, the doors opened and a sight that shocked many.

Every single deity was present at this meeting.

 _"_ Welcome everyone and thank you all for coming" Athena knew that voice perfectly well. Turning around, she saw Perseus Jackson beginning to speak, in a voice so confident, Athena didn't recognized the sometimes-clumsy boy that was her enemy's son "I know that you must have questions and Annabeth and I will try to provide answers, but we have a very important thing to do first" Those words weren't spoken for them, but to the curious demigods that were surrounding them.

"Olympians!" Annabeth, her own daughter, talked to the them. Everyone was focused on her, some frowning, some curious "Your reign over the mortals became selfish and careless, not to mention that comes with the inner civil war... Today we will stop this, by claiming a new generation of gods over the mortals and demigods-"

"The world will fall apart!" Hera shouted, not caring about interrupting her "We represent eons of your culture! You can't get rid of us!"

"We won't" Percy surprised everyone, even the gods "You won't face into Oblivion, but you won't have a say into the worlds' decisions anymore..."

"Percy, son... What are you trying to say...?" Poseidon questioned, obviously not understanding. Athena didn't understand either, but she had an idea to where this was going.

"The ones who are restrained are consider a threat" This time, it wasn't neither Perseus or Annabeth who talked, but Poseidon's Legacy and Mars' son, Frank Zhang, ignoring Poseidon's question altogether "Some are restrained for precaution, some for their betrayal..." Athena did a quick recount and saw more restrains that she imagined. Eros, Nemesis, Melione...

"Your children will be replacing you, while you are ban from interfering in Council and Mortal business for eternity!" Perseus sentenced, earning gasps and mumbles of surprise between the deities "You may bear demigod children, if you want, you will remain as representatives of your myths and powers... But, if you meddle with mortal affairs again, the sentence _would be_ Oblivion" That made more than one shiver in fear, specially someone like Aphrodite.

"We'll always welcome advises, especially since we're new in this ' _ruling the world_ ' business..." Jason Grace quoted, making some demigods chuckle "But, we won't be manipulated. You can be sure of that" he threatened, serious.

"Um, not that I don't agree, since I'll have _my so-well-deserved_ holidays, but..." Hermes started, raising his hand, like if he was in school "I'm sure I hold many titles and much more children... How would you know who is perfect for the job?"

"The job is going to be devided, Dad" All eyes turned to Luke Castellan, former traitor of Olympus "In your case, I'd be the God of Thieves, while Chris takes the role as Messenger God, and the Stools will share God of Merchants..." Hermes nodded, smiling. It was obvious he was satisfied with that answer.

"What about me and my Hunters?" Artemis pleaded, which was weird to hear her like that.

"Zoë will take my place as Goddess of the Hunt" Thalia Grace surprised everyone, even herself. Zoë Nightshade, former daughter of Atlas, nodded in support and placed a hand over her shoulder "She and Phoebe want to be reinstated in the Hunt. And I will be sharing responsibilities as Goddess of Luck..."

"So, my children would be leading this damned circus..." Zeus spoke for the first time, a sadistic smirk on him. But someone else had beaten him.

"I don't think so, Zeus..." Someone appeared behind Perseus and Annabeth, filling the room with a light so pure that blinded "Let the crowning begin!"

* * *

Hestia was one of the few who were allowed to presence the crowning of the new gods of Olympus.

The Primordials of the Light, Aether and Hemera, had arrived in the perfect moment, announcing that they would crown the new gods and goddesses. It was obvious the Primordials were ecstatic about it, smiling around the room, while placing the demigods and legacies in front of their own new thrones. The former Council Room had quadruple its size to fit the gods, legacies, satyrs, nymphs and demigods that were presence to watch the coronation.

"First thing I'd like to say is that, we won't be filling all the spots today..." Aether began, raising his hand to calm the crowd "Simply because we don't want to push anyone who don't want to have the responsibility..." Several heads were nod and he smiled "Now, to get this circus started, we'll start with someone who were neglected before!"

"Grover Underwood, Juniper, please step forward" Hemera called them. How Grover was still standing was beyond Hestia's comprehension, as the satyr had fainted when he saw his friends alive "We'd like to name you God of the Wild and Goddess of the Non-Violent Death... We know you're not a fighter nor an assassin, Juniper, but your care for others will allow them to have a peaceful pasing, as we want them to see a friendly face when they do..." Juniper was without words, accepting her new status as goddess.

"Sherman Yang, Miranda Gardnier, Clovis, Butch, Lacy..." Aether named, surprising more than one, especially the named ones "You'd be rewarded as the God of Dread, the Goddess of Springtime, the God of Sleep, the God of Rainbows and the Goddess of Youth..." Lacy was crying in happiness, while the others smiled "Those gifts of you, those things you understand better than anyone would be your strength. Don't abuse them..."

"Lee Fletcher, Zoë Nightshade, Pollux, Ethan Nakamura, Bianca di Angelo, Alabaster Torrignton" Hemera smiled as the named ones took a step front "God of the Sun and Prophecies, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, God of Wine, God of Balance and Retribution, Goddess of Hope and God of Snowtime. Share those gifts with your siblings, especially you, Ethan..." Ethan lookked at her, surprised "Young Damien will be following your steps soon enough..."

"Alright! Nico di Angelo, Katie Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Charles Beckendorf, step forward!" Aether ordered, earning a few chuckles "God of the Underworld, Goddess of Agriculture, Gods of Dexterity, God of Travel, Goddess of Love and Desire, God of Victory, Goddess of Magic and Crossroads, God of Medicine and God of Dreams! Don't abuse!" Hestia glanced to Hades, who was silently wiping his eyes.

"Thalia Grace, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Rachel Dare, Clarisse LaRue and, well..." Hemera made a stop, signaling the only Guard of Chaos whose hood was still up. Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him with the rest of the girls "You have to show your face someday, young man..."

"Can't be later?" he argued, earning a few chuckles from the audience.

"I'm afraid not, young soldier..." Hemera denied it. Hestia watched how the boy slumped his shoulders and pulled his hood away, earning gasps, murmurs and glares from everyone "Octavian..." Hemera's voice resumed the silence "Goddess of Luck and Fortune, Goddess of War, Goddess of Labyrinths and Paths, Goddess of Chaos and God of Fear... Let your conscience and heart guide your path, not your gifts..."

"What about the Spirit of Delphi? And the gift of the Augur?" Rachel wondered, still attached to Octavian's side.

"A new generation will deal with it..." Hemera replied, dismissing them.

"And last, but not least, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Calypso, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson" Aether's voice boomed around the room, while the remaining eight walked forward "Your new gifts were easy to give, but we still have a decision to make..." he glanced at Hemera, who nodded "First, the gifts!"

"Goddess of Family-" Hestia bowed at Hazel, smiling at her. She was honored that someone with great family values had earned her gifts "God of War, God of Fire and Forges, Goddess of Marriage and Motherhood, Goddess of Love and Beauty, God of the Skies, Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, God of the Seas and Earthquakes" Each of them bowed at Hemera and Aether, when they were handed their gift.

"And, like we mentioned before, we have a last decision to make..." Aether continued "Perseus, Annabeth, we would like for you to have the last vote into the new Order. In other words, we would like you to be the new King and Queen" Silence filled the room before someone, who was mixed in the crowd, erupted in happiness and clapped. Soon, all the crowd was clapping, while the new appointed gods and goddesses kneeled in front of their new King and Queen.

"What do you say, _WiseGirl_? Are we up for the job?" Annabeth smirked at him.

"Well... Someone has to keep you down that white horse of yours..." she joked to him, before he pulled her in a hug. Everyone cheered and clapped, while Aether crowned Perseus and Annabeth.

For the first time in a very long time, Hestia knew that peace was achievable.

A new Order was around.

Playtime was over.

Peace was around the corner.

 _Looks like it's time for a new story..._


	41. Epilogue 3x1

_Some weeks later, more especifically, the first day of classes..._

Vouno was staring at the fire he had made to spend the night.

He couldn't believe that after several weeks of being escapees, he could be slowing down and take a breath. Food was not an issue, as he could hunt and he didn't need the food, technically. Of course, he couldn't talk for Vetika. She had become vegetarian, only the Gods knew how she was handling that new statement.

His companion was curled up around the fire, stealing frugal glances at his direction, followed by a tiny blush in her cheeks. Glances and blushes he always noticed but never said a word about. He came to care about her and she was a great listener and story teller, depending on what you were looking for in that moment.

Suddenly, ruffle of leaves and footsteps were heard in the distance. The forest only made them amplified by tenfolds, forcing them to be in a battle position, defending each other's back. The noises were soon more easy to hear.

"You think this is the right direction?" the first voice, a male one, asked, clearly confused "It doesn't show anything on the map..."

"Trust me, I know she's around and I never been wrong about those kind of things..." the second voice, female this time, replied, confidently "Besides, how hard can it be to find?"

"You're forgetting that she's traveling with a young Primordial that can't control his own powers yet and could have produced the storm that was blocking our troubleshooter..." the male answered. Vouno stiffed at the mention that someone was looking for him, ignoring the part that they were looking for Vetika as well. If they were looking for him, he could distract them from her...

"Ah! There they are, behind the trees!" Vouno shared a look with Vetika and the bolted away, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier "Please, don't run!" Vouno turned around to see two young teenagers, one with chocolate skin (Vetika had given him an extensive explanation, along with some samples of the candy), while the other one was pale and had his eyes a little less round than the normal.

"It's a luck we found you..." the male one smirked at them, sitting down by the fire "We were going to give up if the search was negative today as well..."

"Um..." Vetika managed to babble that word out, confused. The girl nodded and sat down as well.

"Believe me, I had trouble believing that someone like _her_ would keep you this long as a secret..." the girl rubbed her hands against the fire, warming them "Can't believe that, after living in Alaska, I'm still not used to the cold..."

"Well, I'm Canadian... Heat was never much of a friend..." the male argued playfully with her, earning a chuckle, before looking at Vouno and Vetika "Please, sit..." Both sat, wary about the strangers.

"What do you want? We won't be slaves again!" Vouno snapped, gaining the attention of both guests.

" _Slaves_? You were _slaves_?" the girl repeated, obviously getting angrier by the minute. The guy placed a hand over her shoulder, trying to relax her "But- how- I mean..."

"I know, sweetie..." the guy soother her, smiling "Well, we're not here to slave you, imprison you or whatever you are thinking in this moment..."

"Give her a moment, she can think of synonyms for you" How Vouno was able to joke in a moment like that, he had no clue. But the demeanor of this couple wasn't scary or anything like that. They were... friendly.

"Actually, we're here because we want to offer Vetika a deal..." the girl explained, relaxing from before. Vetika looked confused and worried "We're trying to correct some wrongdoings by the gods and Vetika was the first one on the list..."

"What kind of deal?" Instead of replying, the girl pulled out a compact mirror and handed it to Vetika. Frowing, Vetika took it, before gasping and crying "That- That's-"

"That's you before the change... Vetika, you never actually a bother to the gods, as you like to be outside and help..." the girl smiled at her, not fakely or anything, as Vouno noticed "Of course, that cause some jealousy, but since she can't do anything like this again, we're giving you the chance to stay here, with Vouno and live a slow and tranquil life..."

"What do you mean? Who won the war?" Vouno questioned, while Vetika still admired herself on the mirror.

"We won the war, as well as our place as the New Order... That's how we call ourselves, considering there are, at least, twenty main gods..." the guy shook his head, smirking at the number "You'd be left alone, maybe we'll come an check once in a while and to ask for some advice, as long as you don't set foot in USA again..."

"And, if we do step...?"

"Well, we'll be trailing you to control you... Not something we're eager to do..." the girl shrugged before turning to Vetika, who was looking at Vouno. Freedom and curse-free? Vouno had heard the catch, but it didn't sound like a bad deal at all "Alright! Let's do this!" The words were followed by a gasp and Vouno had to restrained himself to jump to Vetika.

He had never seen Aphrodite before, but he was sure that couldn't even compare to the vision Vetika was now. Her skin looked soft and slightly pink, because of the weather, her eyes were light blue and sparkling with emotion. Her pincers turned into delicate hands that he could hold in his own. Her hair, golden and curly, was cascading down her back, as if it was some kind of Rapunzel. A rag dress was her only clothes on her, but she didn't care in slightest.

Both knew their lives was going to be different from now on.

And they were going to live it to the fullest!

* * *

Chaos knew they were coming for him.

So, he never hid. He stayed in plain sight.

He thought that they would be chasing him down right after the battle with Ouranos was over. He even considered that they were going to chase him down after the coronation. As days passed, he grew more and more confident that he was forgotten and that he'd live alone and in peace. He hadn't check his portals in days, neither as a precaution or tactical advantage. He _assumed_ that he was going to be left alone

Oh, how wrong of him...

"You can't hide in plain sight forever" he heard a voice that he knew perfectly well, behind him. Chaos stiffen, but show little to the newcomer.

"I was under the impression that you wouldn't take longer to find me..." he replied, trying to buy a little time for himself. Maybe, even he could buy a day or two to hide better...

"What can I say? Getting adjusted into the role of a god is hard work..." Finally, Chaos turned around to face his companion and was surprised to see him without his hood on "Let me guess, you thought I'd wear that hideous hood for eternity..."

"I admit that I thought that..." he admitted, impressed. His former first protégée and bodyguard was showing his face, burns scars and everything, to the world to see. And, apparently, he wasn't ashamed of it "What made you change your mind?"

"Not a _what_ , but a _who_ " the former Guard of Chaos emphasized, smirking. Chaos gasped and nodded, not noticing the face or the emotions of his companion switching to anger "Any reason you wanna share that lead you to believe she deserved to be underground?"

"I thought you disliked her..."

"I _disliked_ , disliked being the key word in the _past_ , what she represented, _not_ her" he growled, trying to contain his anger in check "Now, what I dislike is standing in front of me, trying to win his way out and making me look like a fool and traitor again!" He was dangerously walking towards Chaos and, even if he could stop him anytime he wanted, the anger that wasn't on check, was filling his immortal body of... _fear_.

"Stop it!" Chaos ordered, his words coming out in stutters. That was immensely surprising, as he never had felt fear this way. Actually, he never had felt fear. Worry, concern, hestitation, several times. But never _fear_ "I said stop it!"

"Stop it!" A new voice shouted, and was enough to keep both of them in line. Chaos turned to face his savior, only to find someone else that he wasn't that happy to see right now "He's not worth your anger..." the voice, wrapped in a dark cloak and with its face hidden, soothed the ex Guard, who began breathing heavily "Look at me..." the voice, that was female, demanded, her voice compelling him to do so "He deserves everything that's coming to him, but not from your hand... Stop being the judge, the jury and the executor..."

"Can't fight it..." Chaos watched as his former Guard joke and chuckle with the newcomer "Thanks, by the way..."

"Come, let the others handle this..." Chaos realized that she had pulled her hand out and offered it to his ex scarred Guard. He took it without hesitation and walked away from his sight, not even paying attention to him. Sighing, believing this was over, Chaos relaxed and turned around to leave, when he discovered a little tiny detail.

He couldn't leave.

Most technically, he couldn't move.

His arms were free, as well as his legs and he could move them, without feeling any restrictions. His torso and head were as well free, which made him wonder what was going on. He tried to flashed away, but he couldn't. All he could achieve by _trying_ to flash away was a giant smoke cloud that revealed the problem.

He was contained in an invisible box.

"Is not invisible, mind you... It's made of glass" another voice came from the distance and came closer. Chaos' gape mouth only opened even bigger when he saw he was surrounded by those he had betrayed "By the way, we took this long because we couldn't find a way to, um... _reprimand_ you"

"So, and after several sleepless nights, and watching a movie of Tom Cruise, which by the way, was _my_ idea to watch in the first place-"

"We get it, _Repair Boy_!" another female voice interrupted the one talking "Now, focus on the task in hand and we'll go home!"

"Sweet! I have to meet with a couple of Athena's kids to create cellphones!"

"Thought cellphone did exist..."

"Ah, but you, _Sunshine_... We demigods can't use cellphones in fear that monsters catch us..." the voice talked as if he was explaining something to a toddler.

"She's not a toddler and we're getting off topic! Everyone, _focus_!" the female voice was compelling everyone to focus and managed to get focus again. One of them pulled out a piece of paper and began to read.

" _Chaos, for the charges of treason, manipulation and theft of a soul from the Underworld, you're sentence to exile, vanish and oblivion. Fortunately for you, the new appointed King and Queen of the New Order decided that you should be an example to see, in case someone else decides to commit the same crimes against them... So, and by godly decreet, you are to spend the remains of your existence inside this container, showing up whenever an immortal even thinks of the charges before mentioned. You won't be able to talk or to communicate in any way, unless the King and Queen decides so_ " Chaos glared, trying to hide the shame and embarrassment he felt from his previous Beta Guard "You thought you could backstab us?"

Chaos had only one thought.

This was his end.

* * *

Paul woke up, groaning against the pillow. He had grown fond to the months of vacations when he didn't have to work, hence his laziness to get up today. Unfortunately for him, everyone else in the house was awake. And someone let him know this.

"Dadda! Dadda! Dadda!" a little voice started to repeat over and over again, earning a smile from him. Whoever thought that teachers enjoy waking up early, is deadly wrong...

"I'm up, I'm up.." Paul admitted, turning his head on the pillow and watching the giggling child that was standing there, half dress and still bare legs and dippers. Paul finally sat down on bed, rubbing his eyes to wake up, before scooping the child on his arms and cause another round of giggles and laughter. Still in his nightclothes (an old T-shirt and boxers), Paul reached the kitchen where breakfast was being served "That smells good..."

"Either was the smell or our little devil who woke you up..." came the voice of Paul's wife, before greeting him with a peck on the lips "Good morning..."

"Good morning... Are you expecting someone for breakfast, Sally?" he wondered, half joking, when he saw the amount of food Sally had made fro breakfast. Was his stepson visiting and he forgot?

"No... I was just, well, hoping..." she said, a little pink coloring her cheeks. Paul smirked and kissed her cheek before putting down his little rascal on the high chair.

"Well, he should be calling anytime soon... You know, first day of classes and everything..." Paul relaxed her, rubbing her arm, sitting down with her around the kitchen's table.

"I know, and I feel a tad bad about it..." Sally confessed, sighing "I mean, he doesn't need to know our new number, but..." Paul sighed and tried to reassure his wife that her son would not be mad at her. Last month, Paul had a new job opportunity, teaching in a school with grades specialized in kids with dyslexia and ADHD. The job was harder, but the pay was better than in Goode and, since Sally and him were expanding the family and she could work from home, Paul moved his new family to Lexington, Virginia.

"Sally, blaming yourself won't work, OK? I bet my new salary that Percy will even be happy for us!" he encouraged her.

"You should listen more to Paul, Mom..." a voice they knew very well came from the living room. There, in all his glory, was Percy Jackson, smiling at his mom "Since when he became the voice of reason-?" His joke was cut short when his mother launched in a hug to greet him. Not even a tad embarrassed, Percy hugged her back, reassuring her everything was OK.

" _Pewcy_! _Pewcy_!" Someone suddenly shouted, not wanting to miss the hug. Percy chuckled and grabbed the child off the high chair, twirling around and laughing, and speaking in baby voice between themselves. After a while, he stopped, holding the kid close to his chest.

"Hey, Paul..." Percy greeted him, smiling, his hand pulled out. Paul rolled his eyes and pulled him in another hug, not slightly embarrassed.

"How did you get here? Wait, how did you know we were here?" Sally questioned him, once she started to see reason. Percy simply smiled and placed the child back on the high chair.

"Would you mind while having breakfast? I haven't eaten yet..." he stated, eying the blue pancakes that were stacked on a plate. Sally nodded and soon, the whole family was having breakfast, chatting animately.

"So, Perce... Not to sound worried, but how did you know where we were?" Paul looked at him, curious about his answer. But, against everything he had suspected or even hoped, Percy smiled and blushed.

"Well, I kind of made you move here..." Percy's explanation left both Sally and Paul, perplexed. Percy made them move here?

"But, I got a new job here..." Paul stopped his explanation midway, when he saw Percy nodding in agreement.

"I guess I have to tell you what I've been up this summer..." Right after saying that, Percy dove into in the tale of his summer adventures. The betray and exile from the gods, the training with dead souls, the battles and the crowning of the New Order of gods and goddesses. If Paul hadn't been aware of their existence, he would probably think Percy was mad and needed to be placed in a psychiatric ward. Fortunately, that wasn't the case.

"But, and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, I'm very happy for you and stuff... What does that have to do with Paul's new job?" Sally insisted, still watching her older child. Percy's whole demeanor changed from grim from telling the tale to smirky and mysterious.

"Well, we realized that we weren't the only ones in danger, if some people decided to retaliate..." he explained, cutting a handful of pancakes "So, we convinced all the people of Lexington, Virginia and Knoxville, Tennessee to move..." he cringed a little with the glare his own mother was giving him. Paul chuckled innerly. _He was now the King of the New Order, yet he cringes when his mortal mother glares at him!_ "We modified the towns so time moves differently and monsters can't walk by... After all the deaths we had, we're being cautious..."

"So... we won't die? What happens when the former gods and goddesses have children?" Paul frowned, thinking how this could work.

"As soon as a new child Demigod or Legacy is born or conceived outside the cities or Camp, we'll move the child with the immediate family here..." Percy told them "And, yes, you'll die eventually... Just, that we took the idea from the satyrs and, you'll mature three times slower- Gods, Annabeth explained it better..." he complained, earning chuckles from his parents "If you go outside, you age normally..." Paul glanced at the wall clock and sighed.

"Well, Perce... Lovely to see you, but duty calls..." Percy chuckles at this and shrugged.

"Considering Chiron is the director in Lexington, you have no rush at all... Too bad Lupa didn't want to be director in Knoxville..."

Paul and Sally knew their lives would never be the same...


	42. AN-Thanks You, Explanations & Stuff

**To start with, I wanna say that is always bittersweet to finish a story that was as followed and liked as this one.**

 **When I started this story, I never imagined it would be this successful or even liked. I was convinced that it was going to be buried between all the Chaos stories that are around. I thought it was going to be bash out because it didn't include the normal cliches like Annabeth's betray to Percy, or Chaos' adoption or that the Time Vortex would see all the demigods and families that we all care and love dead.**

 **I'm not one that kills characters left and right. So, I decided that twist the story a little.**

 **Once thing I would like to say is that this story was planned and thought before** _Trails of Apollo_ **was ever announced, which explains while several characters, like Holly, Laurel, Damien, Chiara and stuff were only on the background. I tried to include them as much, but so far I wasn't blessed with the opportunity of even have my hands on a copy of** _The Hidden Oracle_ **. Which is why I** _never_ **specified the gender of Paul and Sally's baby on the Epilogue.**

 **I wanna thank to every single one of you that read, favorite and waited patiently every Tuesday for a new chapter of this story. There are so many of you that I can't name you, because I know I will forget of someone!**

 **I wanna think** LordNitro **(someone I've been neglecting lately without thinking it... Sorry! Our chapter is on the way) for allowing me to use Vetika, Vouno and Kethas. Also, for allowing me to play with them, even when they weren't imagined that way, originally.**

 **Many thanks to** SoulHorse **,** Isabelle Hunter of Artemis **and** awesomesauce90 **, who gave me several OC for me to use in the story. I apologize that I didn't use any of them (though, I did mentioned Isabelle's once or twice), but I want to think that they were in the background, helping our heroes to fight the war.**

 **Finally, I want to say that this story won't have a sequel. Or, at least, _I'm not_ planning one anytime soon. That doesn't mean that if someone has a good idea for a sequel, I won't allow it. It has to be a _very_ good plot.**

 **Signing out and trying to focus on her collaborations a little more!**

 ** _Love you all!_  
 _SilverHuntresses_**


	43. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


End file.
